Worthy of Another Chance
by ewen
Summary: Xanatos is given another chance to return to the temple and finish his apprenticeship. Qui-Gon now has two padawans. Double the Trouble Q/O/X
1. Default Chapter

// denotes mind speech or mind thought.  
  
Obi-Wan is almost sixteen. I have no beta and I am not an English major, please forgive the errors. I do make them. Hope you can muddle through this one!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stood in the middle of his almost empty room. It was the room he had since becoming Master Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice almost three years ago. Obi was fast approaching his sixteenth birthday.   
  
//It is not like I am leaving the temple, Master and I are only moving to a different apartment, a bigger one. //  
  
Obi-Wan realized it was not the move that was upsetting him; it was the reason for the move.   
  
The council had found Xanatos Crion worthy enough to finish his training, what little of it he had left. They had said it would not be more than six months before he would successfully reach knighthood.   
  
//Fine and dandy!! But does he have to return to my master to finish his apprenticeship. He left on unfriendly terms with Master Qui-Gon and now he plans to just waltz back in and take his place beside my master.//   
  
Crion was instrumental in squashing a coo against the government of Telos. After that, he was deemed worthy to finish his training.   
  
While highly irregular, it had happened a couple of times before where a padawan who left the Jedi order was allowed to return. It was also highly irregular for a master to be allowed to have two apprentices, but of course Master Jinn, being who he was, was granted permission to take "Xani" back. The council reasoned he would not need the "tending too" that Obi-Wan did because of his young age.   
  
//What really upsets me, maybe even more than Xanatos coming, is how happy and enthused Master seems about it. One would think that after having his former padawan draw a saber on him, Master Jinn would not be in such a hurry to have him back.//   
  
With that thought Obi-Wan cringed with thoughts of his own past. It had been a little over two years ago he was guilty of doing the same thing as Xanatos, he drew his saber on Qui-Gon , which resulted in his probation as a padawan for a year.   
  
//Master took me back so I suppose he could not do any less for Xanatos. Things will be all right. He will only be here six months or so, then everything can go back the way they wer//.   
  
Could they? Would they be the same after Xanatos comes back to Qui-Gon?   
  
The temple being a small closed society within itself, was not without its gossip mongers.   
  
The gossip in the temple was that Obi-Wan was treated with much more strict Jedi training than Xanatos was. The opposite was true when "Xani was Master Jinn's apprentice. They not only had a close bond but emotionally their closeness mimicked one of father and son. It was said that Master and apprentice, Jinn and Crion could be seen walking down the halls in laughter of merriment, with Master Jinn's arm looped over "Xani's shoulders.   
  
Obi-wan had never experienced such closeness with his master. Their bond though very strong also had a certain aloofness about it. Jinn and Kenobi did not share the camaraderie and close relationship that Jinn had when Crion was apprenticed to him.   
  
Master Jinn was never cruel to Obi-Wan; In fact, he was a fair and just Master. Nevertheless, not only was he fair and just he was strict and demanding.   
  
Deep down Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was jealous of the closeness that his master and the former apprentice, Xanatos Crion shared. He wanted that closeness with his master, but settled instead for the typical master/apprentice relationship that was like almost all the others at the temple.   
  
  
Qui-Gon insisted that Obi-Wan go to the transport landing to meet Xanatos with him   
  
Xanatos knew that his former master now had an apprentice, but as yet he had not met Obi-Wan.   
  
Little beads of sweat formed on Obi-Wan's forehead, his hands were clammy and his breathing labored. Those were just the few signs indicating how nervous Padawan Kenobi was at meeting Xanatos. To Obi-Wan, "Xani" was a rival that had to be dealt with head on. Although Xanatos would not be with he and Master Jinn for long, Obi-Wan feared that having Xani back would make Jinn realize how shallow and dull their shared bond was. Obi-Wan feared that Jinn would not want him after having spent 6 months with an apprentice that had brought so much joy into his life, whereas Obi-Wan had brought nothing but strife and tedious boredom in his master's life.   
  
Qui-Gon's eyes lit up when he saw his former padawan. They greeted one another first with a hand shake and then a proverbial bear hug. It seemed that neither wanted to let go of the other.   
  
Obi-Wan blushed with the intimacy at which they shared. Xanatos finally released his grip on Master Qui-Gon when he looked down at the boy who stood patiently beside them.   
  
"So this is the one that replaced me. Hi Obi-Wan, I am Xanatos."   
  
Xanatos extended his hand in a friendly gesture to the padawan and Obi-Wan shook it, still hesitant about this one.   
  
"You know you could never be replaced "Xani"."   
  
Maybe what his master had said was not meant to cut through the padawan like a knife, but it did. The words hurt Obi-Wan deep to the core, but he only bit his lip and tried to bear up to what Qui-Gon was saying and feeling about his padawan, Xanatos. He was clearly more pleased at having Xani back with him than he had ever been at having Obi-Wan Kenobi by his side. Jinn had never acted this way around Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan was almost shocked by such a show of emotions from his master. It actually embarrassed the young apprentice to see how his master was so out of control emotionally when he saw Xanatos again……….  
  
  
The next week went about as it always did for Padawan Kenobi. His days were filled with classes in both saber training and academic studies.   
  
The only thing different was that Obi-Wan did not see his master as much as he normally would while at the temple. Qui-Gon would frequently stop by Obi-Wan's saber training to give him words of encouragement. He sometimes would even have private lessons with Obi-Wan in saber training and his katas. This week there had been no time for Master Jinn to oversee Obi-Wan's training. He was busy with "Xani".   
  
Then of course, Jinn would occasionally have mid-day meal with his apprentice in the main dining hall. That did not happen either. Master Jinn could be seen having mid-day meal with "his" Xani every day that week. They were always surrounded by young knights hoping to meet the mysteriously and famous apprentice. They had been Xani's crèche mates and had already gone on to be young knights. Xanatos loved to tell his story about overthrowing the coo in Telos. He was like a hero to the young knights. They could not understand why the council would not just let Xanatos become a knight. They thought his history in helping his people keep their government was trial enough for the Jedi council.   
  
Jinn felt that way also but kept silent. The time he had with Xanatos again, was very precious to him. He did not want it taken away nor did he want to share it. That was where he was having the difficulty.   
  
He was beginning to feel guilty about ignoring Obi-Wan so much. To try to compensate for that ignoring of him, Qui-Gon decided to do some saber training with Obi-Wan, but of course, he was going to include Xanatos.   
  
Obi-Wan was at first happy about his master offering to practice a new kata with him that evening after last-meal. The disappointment of it came when his master explained that Xanatos would be coming with them while he and Obi-Wan practiced.   
  
Padawan Kenobi valued their time together and this intrusion was met with silent opposition. Obi-Wan was afraid to voice his disappointment at having Xanatos accompany them. He was afraid that his master would think him jealous and petty. Of course, that was exactly what the padawan was being.   
  
That evening in the practice hall Padawan Kenobi seemed to have two left feet. That was not how he was normally. It just seemed with Xanatos around Obi-Wan could do nothing right. Even Master Jinn was short with him after is fifth unsuccessful attempt at the new kata.   
  
"Maybe you should practice this one tomorrow and then we can review it again."   
  
Qui-Gon did not want to tell one padawan how poorly he was doing in front of the other padawan. No one needed to tell Xanatos Obi-Wan was totally off in the maneuvering of this kata, you could see how badly the younger padawan was doing.   
  
"Don't worry Obi. Everyone runs across a kata from time to time that they have trouble with. You will get it in a week or two."   
  
Qui-Gon seemed upset with Obi-Wan. You might say he seemed almost ashamed at how poorly Obi-Wan had executed the kata.   
  
"He doesn't have weeks Xani. If I am not mistaken Obi-Wan is to be tested on this particular kata in a few days. Am I correct Padawan?"   
  
"Yes master."   
  
Obi-Wan kept his head hung down so that his master would not see his flaming red cheeks over his embarrassment at having done so badly.   
  
"Have you to studied at all on this Obi-Wan?"   
  
Obi-Wan could here the curt sharp voice of his master, indicating he was not pleased with performance, but not willing to reprimand him in front of Xanatos. For that Obi-Wan was thankful, however he hated to disappoint his master. It was clear that Master Qui-Gon was not pleased.   
  
"I have practiced. I could stay here and practice more."   
  
Obi-Wan was anxious to improve and he wanted to continue working on he kata. He vowed to himself he would work all night if he had too, so that he could become better.   
  
"No I think you should go meditate and then do you studies for tomorrow. I will try to find time to help you more tomorrow. I am afraid I will have to forego some of our training Xani. I have to deal with this situation now. I don't know what has gotten into the boy. He normally is quite good about doing his practicing."   
  
Obi-Wan did not like being reprimanded in any manner in front of this apprentice that was almost God-like in his master's eyes.   
  
In that split second Obi-Wan slammed his shields shut. He had no wish for his master to know what he was thinking.   
  
//What am I now, a situation? Maybe if he had been working with me instead of "his" precious Xani over the last week, I wouldn't be behind in this kata.//   
  
  
"That's alright master I will find something to do. Obi-Wan does seem to need your help. I wanted to visit with Master Windu. Maybe I will ask him if he has time for me tomorrow."   
  
"Excellent idea. I think an evening with Obi-Wan and he will have improved greatly. At least we will have to hope so or he will behind his class and I would not be pleased with that at all."   
  
The big master cast Obi-Wan such a glaring stare that it startled the apprentice. It was as if the master was almost daring the apprentice to fail this kata.   
  
"Master may I go to the garden of the water fountain to meditate?"   
  
"Yes, if you go straight home afterwards and study and then ready yourself for bed. Xani and I are going to have a cup of cha with some knights and other masters in the main hall. They never seem to tire of hearing of Xani's adventures. I myself, may have some questions for you Padawan Crion."   
  
The smile that beamed a crossed the master's face was for his older padawan, Xanatos not the one who right now needed him most, Obi-Wan………  
  
Obi-Wan sought and found some release of his jealous thoughts after he meditated in one of his favorite temple gardens.   
  
The padawan having finished with his meditations leaned back on the balls of his feet as he stayed in a kneeling position. He released a long sigh. He thought he was alone, but the rustling of some bushes indicated he was not.   
  
"Meditation helped did it padawan?"   
  
"I don't know what you mean Master Yoda."   
  
Obi-Wan knew it was hard to hide anything from his grandmaster, the master to his master.   
  
"Feel your turmoil through the force I do. Guess I would, trouble with the other padawan there is. Am I not right?"   
  
"Well not really Master. I guess the trouble is with me."   
  
Obi-Wan desperately needed someone to talk too and he was very close to Master Yoda. In fact the gossip of the temple had him Yoda's favorite. Obi-Wan did not know if there was truth in that, because he was the first to get in trouble with Master Yoda if he stepped out of line.   
  
  
"I think I might be jealous of Xanatos. I mean he and Master Jinn are so close."   
  
"Close with your master your are not? Mistreat you he does?"   
  
"No Master Yoda you know very well my master is good to me. It's just that he well we…"   
  
"Master and apprentice you are good together. A bond with emotion and physical closeness you lack. Am I not correct?"   
  
Yoda knew that Obi was having problems voicing his concerns. He wanted to help the young man along.   
  
"Yes. I mean Master and Xanatos seem like father and son."   
  
"Time there was when he and Xani had problems just as you and he had."   
  
"Yes but Master seems to have readily embraced Xani whole heartily after his betrayal. But he does not seem to be able to do the same with me."   
  
"Maybe hurt him more from your act of betrayal than Xani hurt him. Maybe expected it was of Xani. Expect it from you he did not."   
  
Obi-Wan did not know what to say to that. He realized that maybe Master Yoda was right. Now he felt even worse for what he had been thinking. He left the temple garden with renewed determination to be the best Padawan he could to Master Jinn. He was determined to show his master he was as worthy as Xanatos.   
  
Practice session with his master had been three hours straight of grueling exercises in the use of the saber and the ever illusive kata that Obi-Wan found so difficult. More than once the padawan found himself face down on the floor when he tried to execute the aerial part of the kata.   
  
If Master Jinn was upset with him this night Obi-Wan could not see it or sense it. It seemed like Jinn could except Kenobi's inability to do the kata as long as Xanatos was not there to witness his clumsiness.   
  
That led Obi-Wan to believe that indeed his master was ashamed of him last night in front of Padawan Crion. This time Obi-Wan did not get upset or angry, instead he worked harder. The next jump in mid-air was done with precision and accuracy. Apprentice Kenobi focused entirely on what he was doing and for what reason, to appease his master; it worked. The seventh kata was completed finally with no mistakes and the expertise of an older padawan. Even his master was shocked, no pleased by what Obi-Wan had just accomplished.   
  
"Well padawan I don't think you will have to worry about completing this kata in class tomorrow. I am not sure I could have done better."   
  
Obi was thankful for the praise, but even in the praise did not come the emotion or passion that Xanatos could ring from his master with just a small accomplishment.   
Kenobi tried to convince himself that at least he got his master's praise and that should be enough, but it wasn't. Obi-Wan hoped to get a pat on the back or an arm around his shoulders, neither came. He would have to settle for a vocal "job well done" and be done with it.   
  
Obi-Wan did not have time to apologize to his master about the night before. He looked up to see Xanatos coming in the practice hall. His smile beaming on his face as he greeted their master.   
  
"Aye master I had hoped you would be finished. Master Windu has invited us over to play some chess and have a few drinks with him."   
  
"I hope alcohol is not involved. I would not want him corrupting my padawan."   
  
Jin was clearly joking with Xanatos . At almost 27 years of age he was past the age of consent when deciding if he should drink or not.   
  
"Of course not master. You know me. I never touch the stuff. How about you Obi-Wan?'   
  
Obi-Wan could do nothing but stare at the other padawan. First he waltzes in interrupting them and then he is joking about him drinking. What topped it off was that his master found it amusing.   
  
//Had I made a joke about me taking an drink of something alcoholic I would be peeling potatoes for two weeks. With "Xani", its funny.//   
  
That left the youngest padawan out of sorts again. Jinn could feel rolling emotions from Obi-wan and deep down knew something was troubling him , but he felt he deserved a break this evening. He would deal with Obi-Wan in the morning.   
  
//I will talk to Obi-Wan tomorrow to see what is bothering him.//   
  
"Padawan if you would go back to our flat now and study. I don't think you will have a problem with this kata tomorrow."   
  
"Oh you mean you finally got him to execute it correctly tonight. I was kinda worried there "Bro". I know you were having a lot of trouble with it."   
  
Qui-Gon did not particularly care for Xani correcting or belittling Obi-Wan. He planned to mention it to him outside of earshot of his other padawan. It would not do for Xanatos to start correcting or commenting on how Obi-Wan was doing or not doing.   
  
That was the first time Qui-Gon had felt any animosity toward his former padawan, Xanatos. He did not know for sure where it came from. Surely Xani was not trying to belittle Obi-Wan. Jinn could not think why he had suddenly become so protective of the little one, his youngest padawan.   
  
Qui-Gon shrugged the bad thoughts off and watched Obi-wan leave with his shoulders drooping and not another word spoken.   
  
"He sure is one to sulk isn't he Master?"   
  
"Not usually Xani. I don't know what has gotten into him."   
  
"Maybe he is jealous of sharing his master and because we have such a close connection to one another; one far closer than the one he shares with you."   
  
"You think that Xanatos? You think that I have no connection with Obi-Wan?"   
  
Xanatos knew then he had upset his master and wanted to correct it.   
  
  
"Well I mean… You and he do not share a connection like you and I do. We have a closeness that cannot be matched by another master/apprentice pair."   
  
That made Jinn think. Was that what was wrong or bothering his smaller padawan; the feeling their bond was not as strong as the one he and Xani shared.   
  
"It s hard to have two training bonds, but I do not think I have ignored Obi-Wan's bond in favor of yours. Is that what you think?"   
  
"Well there are those at the temple who seem to think we have a closeness that you do not and never will share with Obi-Wan."   
  
As far as what I think, I don't believe it matters. What is important is what Obi-Wan thinks about your shared bond or lack of it that counts…..  
  
PEACE ewen 


	2. 2

The many demands put on Qui-Gon the last few days had left him no time to catch up with things going on with his younger padawan, Obi-Wan. Xanatos not needing academic studies now was always with his master, but Obi-wan had been buried in saber testing and numerous finals and exams signal the ending of the quarter. Qui-Gon hoped that with the end temporarily of Obi-Wan's studies he could go on a mission with both padawans, thus possibly ensuring Xanatos' knighthood with the completion of the mission.   
  
No, he had no real desire to lose Xani after just getting him back, but neither did he want Obi-Wan to sink back and think he was not as important as Xanatos. Of course that was not the case but Jinn being a man under control of his emotions when it came to training his current padawan, was determined not to let Obi-Wan know how much he really did care for the boy. He made that mistake with Xani and it was too late to correct it. He did not plan to make the same mistake with this padawan no matter how much he wanted too. Still Jinn felt obligated to let Obi-Wan know he was important, just as important to him as Xanatos was. When Jinn sat and thought about it Obi-Wan truly had stolen his heart, maybe even more than Xanatos had been able to do. But Jinn felt a certain loyalty to Xani and he did not want Obi-wan to know how much he meant to the big master. Jinn reasoned it would not give Obi-Wan the ammo to hurt him if he did not know how much he much he was capable of during just that.   
  
Master Windu sat down beside the other master who had been deep in thought.   
  
"I hear you are begging for a mission as soon as your padawan finishes with his exams."   
  
"That's my desire , yes. Have they come up with something?'   
  
"Well they have but I am not sure you want it. There could be a great deal of problems. You might want to leave Obi-Wan here at the temple. I would be more than happy to oversee him. For that matter I know Master Yoda would like a chance to visit with him. You know he has taken quite a liking to your padawan."   
  
Jinn smiled and nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Yes unlike Xanatos, my old master does seem to care for Obi-Wan. What would make you think I can't take my apprentice with me?"   
  
"Too many disagreeable people where you are going. They are holding their elections and there have been deaths threats made on the present chancellor. You are going to see that the elections proceed unimpeded and make sure no harm comes to the present chancellor. The only problem will be the possible assassin and the Libertarian army up in the foot hills. They would like to take over if the chancellor is done away with. The scenario is much like what Xanatos was involved in on his own home world when outside factions rid unsuccessfully to overthrow the government of Telos."   
  
"Obi-Wan has faced many dangers on our missions in the last almost three years. This one sounds no different. His place is by my side Mace, unless you think I am not capable of protecting him?"   
  
"Now Qui, don't start with me. But you will have your hands with Xani you know."   
  
"Xanatos is almost a knight. He should already be one you know. He has done battles with me and on his home world. He does not need me holding his hand in battle. He is as qualified as my other padawan. Both will make great knights one day."   
  
" I do not question that in the least. I just know that you will have to oversee how Xanatos reacts in an aggressive situation and Obi-wan might get in the way of your assessing your other padawan. Listen what ever you decide is fine with me."   
  
"Meet the council in our chambers first thing in the morning and I think the mission will be waiting on you. Obi-Wan is finished with his testing after today is he not?"   
  
"Yes. In fact I am looking for him now to find out how everything went."   
  
"Well I can tell you his saber class was a perfect score. The seventh kata was executed by him and it was a pleasure to watch. You had several knights and masters cursing you for them not having a chance to acquire Obi-Wan as their apprentice.   
  
Jinn beamed from ear to ear.   
  
"Well we both know that Master Yoda had a great deal to do with that. He literally hid the boy until I could arrive and then at first he had to twist my arm to take him. I still can't believe how obstinate I was at that time. I have never regretted taking him. Not even.. Well even when we went through that small crisis when he confused by his loyalties."   
  
Mace knew that the memories of Obi-Wan's almost leaving the Jedi were painful to Jinn so he tried to distract him.   
  
"That is all behind you old man. You have nothing but clear sailing from here on out."   
  
Mace did not want to tell Qui-Gon that some things had been brought before the council concerning how Xanatos had handled the prisoners on Telos. If it was the truth Xanatos would never be a knight. In fact he might have charges brought against him. The council would not past judgment on him until the truth could be found out with certainty. They did not exactly trust their source.   
  
Mace could not tell his old friend until Xanatos was investigated and found innocent or guilty.   
  
"Well I will see you first thing in the morning with both of my padawans. I think both of them will pleased to get a reprieve from the confines of the temple. To Obi-Wan a mission will be a break and to Xanatos it will be a chance to prove himself worthy of his knighthood."   
  
Qui-Gon left Mace to find his padawan and congratulate him on his excellent score in his saber class and probably all of his other classes. Obi-Wan was quick with his books and never failed to be on top in his classes with his scores.   
  
That evening at last-meal the chatter was about Obi-Wan's excellent grades and their upcoming mission. Xanatos seemed quite excited about their mission but the opposite was true when the conversation would switch toward Obi's scoring and acing his exams. Obi-wan noticed Xanatos not interacting when the discussion would switch to him, but he did not think his master noticed. If he did Qui-Gon did not give any indication of it. Qui-Gon kept trying to draw Xani in on the conversation, but the older padawan was having none of it where Obi-Wan was concerned.   
  
The next day before the council Jinn got the distinct feeling something was wrong, but no one on the council alluded to that fact so the three received their mission and headed for the transport landing to take off.   
  
Obi-Wan had told his best friends Bant and Garen goodbye. As for Xanatos there was no one so close to him that he felt he should need to tell them good-bye.   
  
Jinn noticed that Xanatos had been acting distant since last night when they were celebrating Obi's success in his classes. Jinn thought that Xani was just feeling a little left out. He thought that once they were on their mission things would work themselves out with both padawans.   
  
It was then he realized that both of them suffered jealousy over one another.   
  
  
//There is really nothing I can do with Xani as long as he doesn't get out of hand, but Obi-Wan knows all too well not to let his emotions rule him. That is what got him in trouble the last time. He will be made to control his feelings and not let them take control. I will personally see to that.//  
  
  
  
A week's travel on a cramped little transport was enough to make anyone antsy, but if you are a hyperactive fifteen year-old then it is much worse. Obi-Wan could not practice his saber drills or do any katas to release his excess energies. Qui-Gon stayed busy by reviewing the mission before them. Xanatos on the other hand had his head buried in some smutty adventure novel that Qui-Gon did not approve of, but the older padawan had completed the studies of the mission which had been assigned to him, so Qui-Gon let him stay buried in the book.   
  
Obi-Wan was a different story though. Jinn did not like the boy having idle time and when he watched his younger padawan nervously pace back and forth in the small confines of the ship; he decided to assign the boy some studies and written work.   
  
//That should keep him busy.//   
  
Of course Obi-Wan was not happy about being assigned more work after having very successfully completed all his studies at the temple. He did not look at it as something to keep him busy, he looked at it as a punishment; something "Xani" was not required to do, but he was.   
  
"I don't see why I need to study more master. I was quite successful in my studies during my exams."   
  
"Then look at it as if you will be getting a jump on your studies for the next quarter. It is not for you to question the tasks I give you and I would not suggest you do it again. Now get to it."   
  
Jinn sounded a little more cross than he had intended. In fact, he was not angry at Obi-Wan, but he was not going to allow the boy to get away with questioning something he had been instructed to do. A padawan never questioned the master, even if that said master told him to go out and stand in the rain for two hours. That was just how it was in the Jedi order.   
  
Obi-Wan was steaming mad. He had never been angry with his master. It was a rare thing for him. His anger did not stem from being assigned the work, it was because "Xani" seemed to be allowed to do whatever he wished, even reading his smut and Obi-Wan was required to work.   
  
It was also unlike Obi-Wan to actually to stomp away angrily showing his displeasure at being given work to do on the weeklong trip.   
  
"Padawan come back here please."   
  
Jinn saw the act of defiance in Obi-Wan and he was not going to allow the child to get away with it.   
  
Xanatos peeked up from behind his book, trying not to let the master or apprentice know he was watching and listening to everything that was going on. It took all the self-control the older padawan had not to display the smile that he so wanted to display, but did not want Qui-Gon to see.   
  
Obi-Wan made u-turn in the middle of the little isle of the ship and returned to his master. He knew that most probably he had pushed his master too far, but he was not going to back down now.   
  
"I don't think I like your attitude. I think that after have you more appropriately walk to your cabin to study you will also meditate on your insolence toward being given an order. Later this evening I will talk with you again. Now try to walk out of here correctly please."   
  
"I don't see why I am given extra studies and Xanatos is allowed to keep his nose buried in some cheap novel. That is not fair."   
  
"No one ever promised anything in life would be fair, especially a padawan's life. It is not like you to argue with me and I have to say I am not happy about it. I also am not going to discuss my actions with you. You might want to walk yourself right back into your cabin and start studying. I am not happy about this conversation and I certainly don't plan to continue it. Now for the last time do as you are told."   
  
Obi-Wan was careful not to stomp away as he had the first time, but he was still not happy with his master. He felt he was being punished and Xanatos was being given full rein to do whatever he wanted. He felt that just maybe Xani was the favorite padawan of the two.   
  
Qui-Gon watched his younger padawan walk to his room and still could feel the anger rolling off him. He looked over to see a sheepish smile form on Xanatos' face.   
  
"You should wipe that silly smile off your face, Xani. He is absolutely right you know. You shouldn't have your nose buried in that book."   
  
"Master don't get on to me because you are upset with Obi-Wan. I didn't know he could act like a spoiled child."   
  
"Is that what you think Xanatos? He's not you know. It's just that he sees me let you get by with things I would never allow him to get by with."   
  
  
"He does realize doesn't he, that I am a grown man who has been out on own for a couple of years before returning to the Jedi. I don't need a babysitter."   
  
"No but you do need to become a knight and sometimes I think you do not take that serious enough."   
  
"Why? Should I live and breathe Jedi 24 hours a day just to prove my worthiness. I am reading a book Master, that it is all. It just does not happen to be on the reading list of the Jedi for proper reading. It is not a crime."   
  
Jinn could see his point, but he could see his younger padawan's point too. Obi-Wan felt he was being treated more unfairly than Xani.   
  
While Qui-Gon felt somewhat bad for Obi-Wan, he would not step down on his decisions when they came to Obi-Wan or Xanatos. He would not allow Obi-Wan to dictate to him by throwing a temper tantrum just because he did not approve of the difference of the two and their treatment.   
  
Obi-Wan sat in his cabin and tried to study. He just kept going over in his head what had just happened and in no way thought he was too blame.   
  
//It's clear that Master favors him over me. Why else would he pile all this added work on me after I did so good on my test scores. Xanatos does not even have to work at becoming a knight. I guess my master is just going to deem him worthy no matter what he does.//   
  
Obi-Wan was acting more like the spoiled child that Xanatos described than a padawan of almost 16.   
  
  
  
Jinn went to the autopilot to check on the coordinates he had computed and implimented earlier to keep the ship on course while on autopilot.. The ship seemed to be drifting out of orbit and he wanted to readjust the settings.   
  
When he sat down in the pilot's seat and starting going over the settings of the autopilot, he realized they had drifted off course. There was some kind of gravitational pull pulling the ship in the direction the Jed did not plan to go.   
  
"Xanatos notify the temple that we are in some kind of force field and being pulled exactly where it wants us to go. The best I can get from my navigation map is that we are headed straight for the Zarconian quadrant."   
  
"We are not permitted in their quadrant master. We will be shot out of the air. "   
  
Xanatos tried to do as his master said, but the communication link to the temple was jammed.   
  
Both Jedi could feel the pull of the ship as the speed increased. The ship was clearly out of control hurling faster and faster toward the planet.   
  
"At this rate we will crash land into the planet Zarcon in a little over five minutes."   
  
A look of horror crossed Xanatos' face. He was not quite as stoic as his master. He had no wish to be "one with the force" on a dusty little planet, noted for nothing but the barbaric beings that lived on it.   
  
Obi-Wan was beginning to feel the increase of the speed of the ship. He could also feel the apprehension of his master through their shared bond. He came out of the little cabin he had been studying in to find out what was going on.   
  
Master Jinn was busy trying to override the autopilot and get the ship back on course out of the path of the planet. It was hopeless. He was fighting a losing battle..   
  
His first thought was for the safety of the younger padawan. He looked up to see Obi-Wan standing, confused in the middle of the ship. He knew that their ship would make impact with the planet in just a few seconds.   
  
He had no time to yell a warning and with a sudden jerk, the ship hit the atmosphere of the planet and their crash landing was imminent. Obi-Wan knew they were just about to make a crash landing and dived for the nearest seat to buckle in. The other two Jedi were safely buckled in their seats, Obi-Wan was not.   
  
  
The last thing Obi-Wan heard was the sound of metal on metal as the ship ripped apart and glass shattered.   
  
The world for Obi-Wan Kenobi silenced into black oblivion.. The boy landed outside of the ship; his body became a human projectile as he was hurtled through the front window of the transport ship………..  
  
PEACE ewen 


	3. 3

Jinn shook himself out if unconsciousness. He looked to his right to see Xanatos still buckled into his seat and still unconscious.   
  
Qui-Gon immediately got up and went to his older padawan. The fogginess of his mind because of being struck on the head made him fail to realize that Obi-Wan was no longer even in the ship.   
  
"Xani wake up. Are you all right? Xanatos started to wake up as soon as he heard his master's voice.   
  
"Wow, what happened."   
  
"Seems evident padawan. We crashed on Zarcon."   
  
It was then he remembered he had Obi-Wan to care for.   
  
"Where's Obi-Wan. He was standing…."   
  
Jinn saw the shattered glass and looked past it out into the desert sand of the planet. There in a crumpled heap lay his younger padawan.   
  
Qui-Gon jumped through the shards of broken glass to get to his apprentice. Xanatos followed, but chose to use a hole in the transport instead of taking his chance with the broken glass.   
  
Jinn knelt down and tried to detect exactly how badly his apprentice was injured. Obi-Wan did not respond when Qui-Gon called his name, but that in its self did not worry the master. If he was suffering from a concussion, it might well take a couple of hours to come too.   
  
Master Jinn determined that Obi did have a mild concussion and several broken bones. He did not wish to move the boy and he was to unconscious to heal with a healing trance. Obi-Wan would need to wake up a little before Jinn could start healing the boy. He had no bacta or bone knitters. The best thing he could do was use some duct tape to wrap his broken ribs tightly, keeping them from moving. He then took two pieces of wood along with the tape and made a splint for the boy's broken leg.   
  
"What should we do now Master?"   
  
"You go back to the ship and get blankets. We will build a fire and wait for him to wake up. Maybe you can rummage through the canteen area and get us something to eat while we wait on Obi-wan to wake up. I'll start a fire. It will keep us warm in the desert night and we can maybe brew some tea."   
  
Xanatos headed off to do what his master asked.   
  
Night came upon the Jedi quickly. Jinn was glad that so far none of the locals had ventured out to find them.   
  
Xanatos had made them tea and some dried beef with some salad greens.   
  
Qui-Gon was not in the mood to eat right away, but the tea seemed to help settled his nerves. He was more concerned for his padawan than he led Xani to believe. It had been over three hours now and Obi-Wan had only grunted and groaned a couple of times. He had shown no true sign of waking from his unconsciousness.   
  
Master Jinn wrapped the blanket tighter around Obi-wan and pulled the boy closer to him so his head rested on the master's arm.   
  
"Shouldn't he be waking soon? I mean if he only has a mild concussion?"   
  
Xanatos was concerned for the other apprentice.   
  
"Yes he really should. I don't think there is anything else wrong with him. I am not detecting anything, but maybe I am wrong."   
  
Xani smiled encouragingly at his master.   
  
"You are seldom wrong Master. It might be that it is just taking Obi longer. That is all. After all, I have seen you try to wake him up early in the morning."   
  
That brought a smile to the master's face. Obi-Wan did love to sleep in.   
  
"Well maybe soon now."   
  
Obi-Wan groaned, turned, and nestled himself closer to his master.   
  
Qui-Gon heard him mumble to him, master and that brought an exhale of relief from Jinn. The boy was now trying to awake.   
  
  
Of course with waking meant Obi-Wan would be in more pain. Jinn waited until his apprentice finally opened his eyes and looked up at his master, before he started sending healing energy to the boy.   
  
"I want you to stay awake for just a while and then I will put you in a healing trance. I know you are experiencing a lot of pain, but I need to know you are fully awake before I attempt a healing trance."   
  
Obi-Wan was in too much pain and too weak to speak his understanding, he slowly nodded his head as he winced again under the intense pain.   
  
Jinn knew his apprentice was trying to be very brave, but in truth, the pain was unimaginable.   
  
Xanatos brought his master a cup of luke warm tea. Qui-Gon hoped to be able to get Obi-Wan to take a few sips. He did try, but in the end, Obi-Wan only turned his head refusing any more. After about an hour of forcing the boy to stay awake and suffer excruciating pain, Jinn felt he was out of danger enough to put him back to sleep. With a soft touch to his forehead, Jinn induced a healing trance on Padawan Kenobi and he instantly fell into an uninterrupted slumber.   
  
Jinn settled back against the boulder he had been laying against. He let his padawan lay beside him, deep in a healing sleep as he watched over him. Xanatos kept the fire going. Things looked like they would turn out all right, when out in the dark came noises indicating that the three Jedi were not alone.   
  
This was the one thing Jinn hoped would not happen. He hoped to find a way off the planet by having another ship sent to them without being caught. The people of Zarcon were not noted for their friendliness. The were of a barbaric nature that thrived on torturing their enemies until death was a welcome escape.   
  
"What have we here, trespassers to our planet?'   
  
A man who stood equally as tall as Jinn and had green tinged skin, stepped out of the dark into the light of the Jedi's camp fire.   
  
"We do not mean to trespass. Our ship crashed."   
  
Jinn did the talking for the Jedi group.   
  
"Aye but Jedi, your ship should not have even been in the Zarconian quadrant. You know very well it is restricted air. Had you not been there your ship would have not crashed on our planet. What were you doing, spying on us?"   
  
"I assure you we were not spying. There was some kind of force field or tractor beam that drew us in on your air space. If you would allow us to have our people pick us up we will be on our way. I have one here that is injured and needs to be at the Jedi temple to heal him."   
  
"That is not my problem Jedi. The only place you are going is to our prison camp. We have healers. They can look at the boy. Looks like he and the other one will work well in our mines. They are healthy human specimens. You are yourself could carry a lot of rocks from the mines. Yes, you three will do nicely. Don't worry about the boy, we'll patch him up enough so he can work for us."   
  
Jinn attempted to use the Jedi mind trick, but the evident leader let it be known that his people were not susceptible to mind manipulation. It was useless on this planet as was most of the powers the Jedi possessed.   
  
The three Jedi were circled. Two of the green tinged skinned men picked up Obi-Wan and they were led back to the city to be imprisoned as spies………….  
  
Jinn and Xanatos were immediately taken to a prison cell. Obi-Wan was presumably taken to a healer to be taken care of. He had come out of the healing trance and was in a lot of pain. He tried to hide it from his master so Qui-Gon would not worry about him, but he did not succeed. His master knew how much torturous pain his padawan was in, but could do nothing. He hoped that the man in charge who promised medical assistance would follow through with that promise and get Obi-Wan treatment and pain medication.   
  
  
It was not until the next morning that anyone came for them. Once the two Jedi were fed the same leader who took them captive, released them from their cell so they could follow him to a meeting hall where the diplomats of the planet evidently held council.   
  
There before Jinn and Xanatos sat four equally green tinged men in long lavender robes. King Gerbyn sat in the center with an ornate headdress much as the olden days kings wore.   
  
"Master Qui-Gon Jinn I have heard from Tiro, your side of the story. Would you like to amend it or tell me more. I for one do not believe a tractor beam or an unseen force brought you here against your will."   
  
"Your majesty, you may choose not to believe me, but it is the truth. Jedi do not tell mistruths. The Jedi have no reason to spy on your world. There is nothing here we need or want."   
  
"Oh so you think we are unworthy of your attention Great Jedi? A few years in my mines will soften your opinion of our world."   
  
Then the man in charge laughed out aloud.   
  
"Well it may not soften your views of us, but those views will certainly change. I sentence both of you to ten years in the mines. Now go I have no more need to speak with you."   
  
"Wait you have to notify our government of our capture and imprisonment. They will want to sit on the trial."   
  
King Gerbyn laughed again.   
  
"I think you misunderstand me Jedi. This is your trial. I have handed down your sentence and your government will be notified of nothing. Let them figure out where you are, if they can or dare. Now like I said you may leave."   
  
Jinn could tell he was getting no where with the man before him. Xanatos and he would have to mastermind an escape plan, for clearly there was no reasoning with these people.   
  
"One more question your majesty."   
  
"Very well Jedi, but I do grow tired of you, Don't let me grow too tired, my temper has a way of flaring up when I get overly tired."   
  
"The younger Jedi that you took for medical treatment. How is he? May I see him?"   
  
"Is the boy your son?"   
  
"No but he is under my care. This one and Obi-Wan are my padawans. I train them to become Jedi. Like I said they are both under my care and I would like to know how he is."   
  
"You will find that our healers here are almost equal to yours Master Jedi. The boy is doing well. Very soon he will take his rightful place."   
  
"Then I take it he will be sent to work the mines with us?"   
  
Jinn was trying to figure out just when he would see his apprentice again.   
  
"Well I do not have to tell you this, but it might make you feel better. The boy will not have to work the mines. He will stay in my castle with me. I, having no children have decided that such a good looking child would make a good successor for me. I know he is not of our race, but once the mind sweep is completed, he will be quite agreeable about coming my second-in-command. I will groom him to take over as if he were related to me. His life will be exceedingly good.."   
  
Jinn did not like the phrase "mind sweep". He knew well what it meant. All of Obi-Wan's training would be wiped away. All memory of his life his friend, the Jedi and even Qui-Gon would be gone. The master would have to escape before that happened.   
  
"Obi-Wan will not be happy here. He was meant to be a Jedi knight, a great Jedi Knight. He can't stay here."   
  
"Master Jedi you seem to forget who is in charge here, I am. He will stay and once his mind has been cleared of his memories, he will have no trouble adjusting to his life here. He will have everything at his fingertips, because he will be my son."   
  
Jinn and Xanatos were led away to a communal cell deep in the confines of the mines. They would be given this day off. They would start work in the minds the next day   
  
The Jedi sat in the damp and semi dark cell trying to meditate. Qui-Gon desperately wanted to find a way out.   
  
"Master can you feel the force?"   
  
"No and that is worrisome. Ever since we stepped foot in the city it seems my powers are diminished. I have tried to mentally contact Obi-Wan, but nothing. I don't know why we would not have some powers here but we don't. Our way out of this will have to be without the force. That in its self presents a problem. Any suggestions?"   
  
Xanatos sat dumbfounded. He had no idea what to do especially without the force to help them.   
  
"I do know one thing master, if you can't get Obi-Wan out of here before they start the mind sweep you might as well chalk him up as lost as a Jedi. You could never retrain him."   
  
"Then I think we should be finding a way to rescue him."   
  
Xanatos was becoming a little irate,. He was worried about himself working in the mines.   
  
"Master we can't get ourselves out of this hole down here. I really don't know what you think we can do to get Obi-Wan away from all the guards that King Gerbyn has. We are helpless without the force."   
  
Jinn was becoming annoyed with Xanatos.   
  
"That is not how you defeated the people who tried to overthrow your government on Telos is it Xani? You seem to want to give up so easily."   
  
"That is because we are fighting a lost cause. We can't go in and do away with them. I mean there are two of us without our Jedi powers against the King's army. We will be lucky to find an escape route for us down here. We certainly can't take a chance of getting Obi-Wan out. We will just have to leave him and find away out for ourselves………."   
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	4. 4

That evening brought the return of the other residents of the cell. The communal cell held about twenty-five beings from numerous planets. The stench of the workers was so strong it almost gagged the Jedi. It was clear that use of a fresher and shower did not come often for the men who had worked up a smelly sweat from the mines.   
  
  
Their dinner consisted of some obnoxious looking gruel and dried bread. There was hardly even enough water to go around and it had to be shared in one container by all the men. Between the stench of the men and the smell of the distasteful gruel, Xanatos almost became ill.   
  
"Master, we have to find a way out of here. I can't handle this."   
  
"Qui-Gon who had been taking all the nastiness in with all the Jedi stoicism that he had.   
  
"I think we have to be able to find a way to retrieve Obi-Wan before we attempt a way out of here."   
  
"See Master, I beg to differ. There is no way we can save ourselves and Obi-Wan too. They probably have started the mind sweep by now. The boy has already probably lost part of his memory. "   
  
"That may be so. They may have started the procedure, but I know it will take more than a day to complete it. We have to try to get him out before it is completed."   
  
"And if we are successful enough to save Obi-Wan from staying here but not from the mind sweep, what then.?"   
  
"Then he will still be my ward; in my care. If his Jedi training can not be replanted in his mind, then I will leave the Jedi and care for him, but I will not leave him."   
  
Xanatos thought his master was not thinking clearly. The Jedi were his life. How could he just leave it to care for a normal boy, as Obi-Wan would be if the mind sweep was successful?   
  
Xani did not want to upset his master further. His only thought was for himself and Jinn escaping, if they had to drag Obi with them then hopefully it would be done quickly before they ended up stuck in the minds for ten years.   
  
The next morning was a beginning of a very early day. Long before daylight the men in the communal cell along with the Jedi were forced to get up. The very same noxious smelling and looking meal was served. Qui-Gon tried to encourage Xanatos to eat. He reasoned they both would need their strength and that food would be the only way they could achieve any strength, with their Jedi powers gone.   
  
It was toward the middle of the day when the men were given a fifteen minute break and something to drink. The Jedi were informed that mid-meal was non-existent for the slavers, as they were now called.   
  
Jinn looked up while on break to see the entourage of the diplomats, including King Gerbyn, coming toward them. The King kept a large hanky over his mouth as if offended by the very air in the mines.   
  
The entourage walked right up to where Master Jinn and Padawan Xanatos sat.   
  
"I have some questions for you. There are some things I would like to know about the young Jedi now in my care. I want to know the foods he likes or dislikes. l would like to know also of his studies and how he spends his spare time, just things that will help him adjust to his new life here. You and your other young friend will be escorted back to the cell for a more private conversation. I will leave my assistant with you to take down all the information I need."   
  
Xanatos was extremely thankful for the reprieve from the work in the mines, even if it was only for the afternoon. He was already worn out.   
  
From behind the King stepped a good looking humanoid. His name, the Jedi found out later was Kylon. He, like Obi-Wan had been kidnapped. He also like Obi-Wan had been under training to assist the King, but when Obi-Wan was captured he had to step down and become assistant to the King in favor of Obi-Wan being groomed by the King to take over. The King seemed not to be able to make up his mind. The King also seemed to have a fascination with people of humanoid descent.   
  
### Back in the cell ######   
  
The young man, Kylon, asked various questions about Obi-Wan; what did he like to eat, was he good with academic studies, how old he was, just things the King wanted to know.   
  
Jinn sat and listened to the young man before him. Kylon had beautiful dark creamed skin. He was to Jinn's knowledge from an unknown humanoid descent.   
  
"May I ask how long you have been here?"   
  
"I was not sent here for you to question me, but I have been here for ten years. I assumed I was being groomed to take over for my king, but I see now I have been replaced by your Obi-Wan Kenobi."   
  
Qui-Gon could see he was very loyal to his king.   
  
"So, did that upset you?"   
  
"It is none of your business. I have been treated as a family member would be all my life. I have had the best schooling, clothes, food, whatever I want. If my King chooses to replace me then it is his decision and I will follow that. I have no complaints, none."   
  
"But if Obi-Wan escaped from here then you would get your place back, would you not?"   
  
"Yes I suppose I would. But know this Jedi; no one has ever escaped from my king's mines. You a will not be the first. You don't even have the use of the force here."   
  
"How do you know that?"   
  
"You are not the first force sensitive here. There may been others before you and they like you have not been able to use the force."   
  
"Are they still here?"   
  
"No, the only one here died several years ago, when I was first brought here."   
  
"If we had someone to help us escape, then you would be given your place back as the successor to the King."   
  
Jinn planted a seed in Kylons mind, as he pretended to be finishing up the reports he had gotten for the King. The guards came by but he waved them off explaining he needed another fifteen minutes.   
  
"So you're saying that if I were to help you get "your" Obi-Wan out of here, then I possibly could be back in place to be my King's successor?"   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"I might think on it. But know this, they have already started the mind sweep. The Kenobi child has had the first treatment of the mind sweep. It is not a pleasant thing. But when I saw him, he had little more than a headache from it. I think his nausea had ceased."   
  
The knowledge that the treatment started gripped at Qui-Gon's heart.   
  
"Is he feeling better?"   
  
"He seemed to be. The king will of course have him given medicine if the little Jedi needs it. My king is not cruel, at least to us above ground. He sees his workers in the mines as nothing more than animals."   
  
A look of sadness crossed the young man's face.   
  
"That is one thing I would hope to correct if I am made ruler later."   
  
"Then will you help us?"   
  
"I may. Let me see what I can do and I will find a reason to come down here and talk with you tonight or first thing tomorrow."   
  
"What about Obi-Wan? When his he due to have another treatment?"   
  
"Don't worry that will not happen for a day or two. The healers want him to feel better before another treatment is done. You see, we really are not that barbaric to our own."   
  
The young man left. Jinn sat and waited to see if Kylon would think through and agree with his idea. That would be their only way out, especially if they hoped to take Obi-Wan with them…………Kylon came back that evening and agreed with the Jedi to help them.   
  
"There must be no one injured during your escape. If you try to harm any of my people in your escape then I will just as quickly turn on you. I will try to get your sabers. I have a small ship in hiding waiting on you. I should be able to get the boy for you."   
  
"I won't leave without Obi-Wan."   
  
"It would not serve my purpose in helping you if you left without him .There is only one problem, I won't be able to help you until the day after tomorrow. I am afraid that Obi-Wan will have another mind sweep treatment, the day before that. You will have to take him as he is." The mind sweep will still not be complete, so hopefully he will have enough of his own memories intact that he can be salvaged as a Jedi. That is not my problem. You will have to deal with how ever he is."   
  
"Is there no chance that you can help us before another treatment is done to Obi-Wan?"   
  
Jinn clearly did not like the idea of his apprentice having another treatment to clear his mind of his past memories.."   
  
What I have laid out before you is the best I can do. Take it or leave it. Be weary though Master Jedi. I am your only chance. I am truly sorry about the boy's mind. If he is strong in the Jedi ways then quite possibly his mind can be totally retrieved with someone diligently retraining him. So are we a "go" for day after tomorrow or not."   
  
"Yes. Please do no think I am ungrateful, too the contrary; I would like to have my padawan back as he was, but I will take him any way I can get him."   
  
That evening in the darkness of their cell, Qui-Gon could feel Xanatos' anger. One would not need the force or a bond to denote Xanatos' disagreeing attitude.   
  
"Well out with it Padawan Xanatos. Just what are your concerns about this plan? I know you are not happy with the way I am handling the situation."   
  
"It's not that master. I just hate to think of you throwing your life away if we do a manage to get out of here. Obi-Wan will in no way be prepared to carry on with his training. He will need extensive retraining before he can continue with his padawanship. For you to say you plan to keep him is absurd. I don't think the council will even agree to that. He will not be a Jedi."   
  
"I think we should get out of here before you worry about the future so. Live in the moment. I have always tried to teach you and Obi-Wan that. You seemed to have forgotten it."   
  
"No, my master, I have not forgotten. I just worry about you, that is are all. I mean I won't be able to finish my training if you can not live at the temple."   
  
"Is that what it comes down to Xani, what will happen to you? I will not neglect your training no more than I would Obi's. Don't you see, I just will not send him away somewhere? That would not help him regain his memory. We will deal with it when we are faced with it. I just hope that our escape goes without a hitch and we can indeed get of this planet alive, all three of us .We will deal with the other things later, when we have too.   
  
  
The day of their planned escape finally arrived. They had heard nothing from Kylon and Jinn was exceedingly anxious to find out how his younger padawan was.   
  
Kylon came down to where the two Jedi were hard at work in the mines. He signaled the guards to move away so he could speak with the master and his apprentice.   
  
"Everything is planned. I am going to tell the guards I have been sent for you. They will put cuffs and leg manacles on you so you can go up with me. We will be going through a tunnel down here. I have the boy waiting for you at the end of the tunnel. I will get the cuffs off of you and give you directions on how to find the ship. From there you are on your own. "   
  
"Thank You. How is Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Well he is alright. I had to tape his feet together and gag him. You must remember he knows me no more than he will remember you. It might be best to keep him secured until you are on the ship. I would hate for him to yell and draw attention to you or worse yet get away from you and escape."   
  
"Are you sure he will not remember me?"   
  
"Master Jinn I am not sure he even knows his name or age. I assure you he will not remember you. He had quite a long session with the healers and I think the last mind sweep therapy was long and more intense than the first. I truly don't know what his mind state is. That will be for you to assess, once you are off the planet."   
  
Everything went without hitch.   
  
What alarmed the master most was his pad wan, Obi-Wan.   
  
The boy had a wild terrified look on his face. He definitely did not recognize his master or Xanatos. Jinn knew when he first saw him that he could not untie him or even remove the gag from his mouth. They would have to wait until they reached the ship to try to reason with the boy and then maybe it would still be useless.   
  
Jinn hoped that things would be better once they were on the ship. In truth they got worse. Master Jinn began flying the ship and sent Xanatos to undo and ungag Obi-Wan. A blood curdling screech could be heard, followed by unsavory words that Qui-Gon did not even know Xanatos used.   
  
"What's wrong back there?"   
  
Out of the room in the back, Xanatos came dragging a very disgruntled Obi-Wan with him.   
  
"I will tell you what is wrong. The brat bit me. He drew blood."   
  
While still holding Obi-Wan with a very tight grip, he showed Qui-Gon his other hand that had blood dripping down it.   
  
"Just a minute. Let me get us safely out of the Zarcodian quadrant and I will take Obi-Wan. You can get that bite taken care of. You wouldn't want to get an infection."   
  
"I don't know what you plan to do with him Master. They will not even let him in the temple if they know how treacherous he is."   
  
"I don't think biting you classifies him as being "treacherous". I think it makes him scared. Am I right Obi-Wan?"   
  
"I don't know you .Why have you kidnapped me? I wish to go back to where I belong."   
  
"Young one, we are your rescuers, not your kidnappers. You belong with us. Maybe you will see that later. At least you know your name."   
  
"Of course I know my name. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and I belong with my master, King Gerbyn. You might be this one's master, but you are not mine."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded toward Xanatos in a very unfriendly way.   
  
Jinn pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes hoping to ward off a headache that was threatening to take over.   
  
"Well hopefully we can get you back to thinking more clearly once we are home and the Jedi healers look at you."   
  
"I don't want any Jedi healers looking at me. There is no telling what kind of experiments they will do on me. I am not even sure I care for the JedI in any way. King Gerbyn do not hold you in very high regard. In fact I know you are suppose to be down in the mines with the common prisoners, the scum of the planet."   
  
Jinn got up from his seat and took Obi-Wan, still not letting him have full rein of the ship. The master chose to ignore Obi-Wan's last words because he knew the boy was not thinking with a clear mind. He had been poisoned by the lies King Gerbyn had planted in his mind.   
  
"The healers will not harm you. Your thoughts are just confused. You belong with the Jedi and with me. I am your master. For now you may call me master or Qui-Gon or whatever you like, but you young man are going to sit down in this seat beside of me and act like the epitome of goodness."   
  
Jinn gingerly shoved his apprentice down in the seat beside the pilot's seat.   
  
"If you won't stay there and do as you are told then I will have Xanatos tie you to the seat and put the gag back on."   
  
Jinn did not want to seem cruel but he felt sternness was the only way to get through to his apprentice right now.   
  
To accent what he was saying, Qui-Gon put one of his hands of each of Obi's shoulders. He noticed that Obi-Wan turned with an opened mouth as if to bite his master. Jinn quickly removed his hands to keep from being bitten by his youngest padawan. He reached down and turned the boy's face up by his chin to meet the master's dark blue eyes.   
  
"We will also have no more biting of any other Jedi, myself included. Is that understood Obi-Wan?……….."   
  
  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	5. 5

Things deteriorated once Qui-Gon got Obi-Wan back to the temple. The padawan, while being examined by the healers kicked, bit, and battled them, much like he had done to Xanatos. Qui-Gon was called before the council with his now unruly padawan.   
  
"Plan you do, to care for your apprentice on your own, without intervention?"   
  
"Yes Master Yoda. Even the healers say Obi-Wan would regain his memory more quickly if he stays in the familiar confines of his home, his own bed, but most importantly with me."   
  
"I bet it wasn't the healer that was bitten by him who thought he should stay here."   
  
Mace was one of Jinn's oldest and dearest friends. He was also dead set against having Obi-Wan stay at the temple. He thought he should go to the foster home, which had been procured for him by the council. It was a retired Jedi master who offered housing to Obi-Wan until his memory was restored.   
  
"Mace I am not going to change my mind. I plan to help Obi-Wan in his recovery, not send him to strangers where he would be even more confused and terrified."   
  
"And what of your other apprentice?"   
  
What do you mean, what of him? I can train Xanatos too."   
  
"Planned we had not to tell you disturbing news of Xanatos. Feel now we must. Accusations leveled against him there has been. Accused of killing his captives while Telos he has been. Truth we have not found of these actions."   
  
Jinn was taken aback by this news.   
  
"You can't be serious.. Someone has accused Xanatos of murder?"   
  
"Quite simply put, yes. He has been accused of taking the captives he had and having them executed."   
  
Mace hated to relay the news to Qui-Gon but with his precarious position with his other padawan; he felt Qui-Gon should know the accusations against his other padawan.   
  
"Did you confront Xanatos with this? Of course you didn't. In all the council's wisdom, you seek the truth behind my padawan's back. Why not ask him? I know he is not guilty of what he is accused. He would never round up prisoners and kill them."   
  
"Search for the truth the council will as they see fit and with "our own wisdom". Until then keep silent to Padawan Xanatos, you also will. Continue his training. So far, the council has found nothing it has to incriminate your older padawan. Sincerely hope we do, no proof of wrongdoing is found. Things could get hectic with the child too care for. Sure you are that keep him you plan too?"   
  
"Yes I plan to keep Obi-Wan and I plan to clear my other padawan's name. I will be doing some investigating on Xanatos' behalf. I will not tell him for now what is going on. However, I do hope the council finishes their own investigation soon. I hate going behind Xanatos' back, treating him like a common criminal."   
  
"Very well Qui. You can keep Obi-Wan with you as long as he does not become a problem here at the temple. See to it he doesn't injure any of the other padawans."   
  
"Mace I have never known you to talk so unfairly about Obi-Wan."   
  
"He is not the young man he was before Qui. I just don't want to see your Jedi career destroyed by misplaced loyalties."   
  
"Right. You sound like Xanatos. So much worry for me. I think you and the council should be more worried about my padawan and not me.   
  
"Worried about both of you I am Master Jinn. See that Obi-Wan remains under your constant care. See also your loyalties are focused."   
  
Jinn did not know exactly what Yoda meant. His loyalties lay with Obi-Wan for now. He could not even think of his Jedi career with Obi-Wan's future hanging in such an unsure balance. He was equally concerned for his older padawan, Xanatos. Jinn felt it would have been better just to confront Xani with the accusations and go from there. The council seemed determined to go behind his back to find his guilt or innocence.   
  
####   
  
Jinn returned to his apartment he shared with Xani and Obi-Wan. He found his two apprentices in an intense argument over mid-day meal.   
  
"Do you really think I planned to eat that slop you have prepared? Well I guess I showed you."   
  
Jinn could see that Xanatos had just finished cleaning up what was to have been Obi-Wan's meal, off the kitchen floor."   
  
Xanatos looked up to Qui-Gon for help when he saw his master enter the kitchen area.   
  
Qui-Gon quickly sat down at the table to enjoy the stew and pull-apart bread Xanatos had prepared for his master. Jinn motioned for Xanatos, who also sat down without another word.   
  
.   
  
"I think you are absolutely right Obi-Wan. If you don't like the stew Xanatos and I plan to have for mid-day meal, I think you should not have to eat it."   
  
"You aren't helping matters Master. You can't give in and let him have his way all the time."   
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest as he sat there and exhibited a self-satisfied smile on his face. He thought he had won the battle.   
  
"Come on Xani let's eat."   
  
Jinn and Xanatos started eating their stew and bread..   
  
"Aren't you going to have your "slave" here fix me something else to eat?"   
  
"Xanatos is my padawan just as you are. Neither of you are slaves. If you don't want to eat what is front of you for mid-day meal, maybe your next meal will seem more appetizing. You will have nothing else offered to you until last-meal."   
  
It was Xanatos' turn to plaster a self-satisfying smirk on his face. His master made a mental note to correct Xanatos when not in front of Obi-Wan concerning the mocking of the little padawan. Obi-Wan was acting like a small brat because he did not know better. Someone of Xanatos' age and training should not goad the little one…   
  
"You can't be serious. I am hungry now!!"   
  
"If you had been truly hungry now, you would have eaten the stew before you, instead of throwing it on the floor. Maybe you will feel more like eating what we have prepared this evening."   
  
"No, I have changed my mind. I will eat it now."   
  
"I am sorry my padawan. That's not how things are done around here. Your portion of the mid-day meal was just scooped up off the floor and put in the garbage by Xanatos. There will be nothing else prepared now."   
  
Obi-Wan was furious with his master right now. Well he did not know that Jinn was in fact his master, but the big man before him was making Obi-Wan more and more angry and unhappy about his present situation.   
  
The younger Jedi got up and stomped to the main living area, accenting every move as he flopped himself down on the common room sofa.   
  
  
Jinn continued eating, never looking up as he spoke to Obi-Wan again.   
  
"I will overlook it this time, however when you want to be excused from the table, you will ask to be given permission to do so. I will not be so lenient and forgiving next time, if you do not follow my instructions to the letter young man."   
  
The disgruntled padawan continued to pout and huff noises of discontentment while he sat on the sofa feeling very much ignored. Obi-Wan felt that Qui-Gon was being extremely cruel to him and he could not understand the reason, if he belonged here as the Master said he did. This being a Jedi seemed like a very strict and hard road to travel for the younger padawan who had no memory of his Jedi training.   
  
Jinn went back to talking to Xanatos, planning his other padawan's training schedule with his saber. Qui-Gon would have to drag Obi-Wan with them. Jinn felt that for right now he could not safely leave the boy in their apartment unattended. If he escaped or happen to have a run-in with another padawan, it would only be used as fuel against him to try to get him sent to a foster home until he could recover his memories and Jedi training, if he ever did……..  
Last-meal went without problems. Obi-Wan found that after missing mid-day meal and with his voracious appetite he did not put up an argument about what was sat before him. He gobbled the food down and as politely as his petulant behavior would allow, asked for and received a second helping of everything, even dessert..   
  
  
After the kitchen was cleaned, the three Jedi headed to the saber practice area.   
  
  
What started out as an exhilarating workout with sabers between master and apprentice turned into a catastrophe when Obi-Wan wanted to get in on the action? Qui-Gon patiently told him he had his own saber; however, it was put up for now for safekeeping. That provoked the padawan into another temper tantrum. He was not in a pleasant mood anyway over the confrontation with his master earlier in the day during mid-day meal. He thought Qui-Gon was putting too many restrictions on him and actually being cruel too him. Obi-Wan could not understand why if he had been a Jedi apprentice, he could not have his saber to play with.   
  
That was the exact reason that Qui-Gon was not going to let him have it. He knew Obi-Wan had not retained any of his saber training and skills, certainly not enough to safely handle a saber, especially when his younger padawan said he wanted to play with his saber.   
  
All the way back from the saber practice Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan was sulking over having been told no to using a light saber.   
  
"It is unbecoming of a Jedi to sulk and pout like a small child."   
  
"You tell me I am Jedi. I have no memory of it. I have no memory of anything so I am not sure where I belong. I am getting the feeling that I do not like you or your padawan very much and am not sure I believe you when you say I belong here at all."   
  
"Jedi do not lie. You are a Jedi-in- training. Even if you were not a Jedi, you should have enough common sense to act your age of fifteen and not a two-year old."   
  
Qui-Gon threw back the equally stinging words to his padawan, just as Obi-wan had thrown them to him about not liking him. He realized when he said them they were as much out of truth as they were to hurt the padawan just as he had hurt Qui-Gon. No, he was not acting very Jedi-like himself right now. The boy had pushed the master to the limit..   
  
The bitingly raw assessment of him did the trick; Obi-Wan blushed red with embarrassment over the harsh words. Obi-Wan remained silent during the balance of the walk back to the apartment   
  
The hurling of insults back and forth from apprentice to master was not conducive in establishing some kind of working relationship.   
  
It hurt Jinn to the core for Obi-Wan to say he didn't like him. He knew the boy's past with him as his master was wiped away. Jinn hoped that there would be a remnant of the training bond that would help connect them, but there was not. Obi-Wan was not even aware that he possessed Jedi powers.   
  
  
The way Obi-Wan was acting right now, Jinn was glad he did not know of the immense powers he possessed. The child could use those powers for things that were not intended to be used, such as escaping or quite possibly to harm someone.   
  
Qui-Gon released a long sigh. He was thinking that he could even be forced to put a force dampener on Obi-Wan if he found out about his powers and decided to use those powers against Jinn or anyone else. It could present a real problem with the boy and their almost nonexistent bond if Qui-Gon was forced into such actions.   
  
#######   
  
  
Things finally settled down for the evening. Qui-Gon encouraged Xanatos to go out with his friends. The apprentice certainly needed a break after having helped Qui-Gon deal with the very insubordinate Obi-Wan. With the help of a Jedi mind suggestion, Obi-Wan was tucked safely in his bed for the night. The boy would undoubtedly be very upset the next morning once he realized his master intentionally induced his sleep so that Qui-Gon could get a little peace and quiet. Jinn also wanted to be alone to go over the testimony of Xanatos' accuser concerning his supposed murders of his captives while on Telos.   
  
The accuser turned out to be one of Xanatos' rivals on the planet, Norton Gilroy. The young man had hoped to succeed Xanatos' father, as the ruler since Xanatos had committed his life to the Jedi and was not willing to help rule his planet. Lord Crion chose instead a cousin to Xanatos to be trained as his successor, not exactly what Norton wanted.   
  
Qui-Gon now had his motive for why Gilroy would have lied on his padawan.. He just had to find out what really happened to the captives that had tried to overthrow the government of Telos. Where they still in prison, released, or as Xanatos had been accused of, murdered? If they were murdered, Jinn knew that would complicate the investigation even more. He was sure his padawan would not have killed them, but if they were dead, then Jinn would have to find out who was responsible for their deaths.   
  
Qui-Gon massaged the bridge of his nose trying to stifle the headache he was again threatening to get. Since he had gotten Obi-Wan back, the big master was truly stressed out. Now things were even more complicated because of trying to prove his other padawan's innocence in an accusation of a slaughter of his captives.   
  
With knock at the door, Qui-Gon looked up to see his old friend Mace Windu standing there waiting to be asked in.   
  
"You know by all rights I shouldn't invite you in my home after what you said about Obi-Wan."   
  
"Come on Qui. You know I have Obi-Wan's best interests in mind just as you do. I also worry about you, my old friend."   
  
Mace slapped the knee of Jinn's and both exchanged smiles.   
  
"Well I guess you do. I just know it is best for Obi-Wan to be with me. I only have one concern."   
  
Mace sat down on the edge of Qui-Gon's desk to listen to his friend.   
  
"What is that may I ask?"   
  
"Well to thoroughly investigate what happened on Telos I need to go there. But Obi-Wan needs to be here."   
  
"If it will help you I can care for Obi-Wan."   
  
"You seem awfully agreeable for someone who just about ripped my head off in front of the council for me wanting to keep Obi-Wan by my side."   
  
"Had to try to do what I felt was best for you. But I see your mind is made up. I know well enough that I can't change it. May I make a suggestion?"   
  
"Sure, what is it?"   
  
"Talk to the healers again. They basically said that the most important place for Obi-Wan to be was by your side. Maybe the familiarity of a mission by your side would be just as beneficial as being at the temple. Then you, Xanatos, and Obi-Wan could go to Telos and get to the bottom of this. The council has gotten no where in their investigation of Xanatos. I myself thought it would be worth sending someone there to investigate."   
  
"Good. I think I will have a talk with the healers and then the council about going. I am glad I have someone on my side."   
  
Mace got up to leave and rolled his eyes over Jinn's last comment.   
  
"You know you always have Master Yoda on your side, no matter how well he tries to hide it."   
#########   
  
  
Everything had been settled with the healers and the council. Qui-Gon with both padawans set out on a made up reason for going to Telos. Xanatos still did not know the truth as to why they were going. Obi-Wan did not at first want to go, but he thought it would be less boring than being held captive in his apartment with a disagreeable master and grumpy padawan, Xani.   
  
Qui-Gon was convinced that Obi-Wan was trying to prove he was a very typical teenager by doing every unruly and mischievous thing normal teenagers did.   
  
Obi-Wan had gone from the ideal apprentice to an obnoxious, sulking, messy teenager. If Qui-Gon asked Obi-wan to do something, then he would always have to repeat it because of the procrastinating teenager. Qui-Gon was beginning to suspect that Obi-Wan did things just to annoy the master, but in truth he did them because he was so confused and in many ways hurt by the master's sometimes callous way he corrected him.. The master seemed to criticize more than correct. Obi-Wan did not see the master helping him get his memory back, Jinn seemed to be making him a Jedi without any memory of ever being one. Obi-Wan was supposed to know how to act, but of course he didn't. The young one would become frustrated and then angry. That anger would exhibit itself always in front of his master, doing away with any forward momentum they might have made in their shaky relationship.   
  
Of course the Jedi were the guests of Lord Crion while they stayed on Telos. Lord Crion was temporarily away, but they had been given full rein of the castle that was once Xani's home. Obi-Wan liked the idea of staying in the castle and having anything at his fingertips that could ever want. The only problem was "his" master would not let him have any of the luscious food or indulge in the game room or pool. Instead the Jedi kept the rigorous regime of bland boring foods, constant meditation, never-ending academic studies, and very little extra curricular activities. That only heightened the animosity between the two; Obi-Wan taking the Jedi training as a punishment not as it was meant to be, Jedi conditioning.   
  
  
Obi-Wan could not figure out why it was necessary not to enjoy any of life's pleasures just to be a Jedi. If that were truly the case he did not want to be a Jedi. He voiced the very same sentiments to his master. The only thing he netted from the unforgivable confession was standing in the corner for the rest of the afternoon and two hours of extra meditation.   
  
Things were not going well with his youngest padawan and not much better for the older one. Jinn went out to the city and spoke with several people that were involved with the battle that Xanatos led, but no one seemed to know what happened to men after they were captured.   
  
It was after one of the conversations when Jinn was making the ones he had just spoken with, forget the said conversation, that a horrible idea struck the master. He was making these people forget about their conversation with him. What if Xanatos made them forget what happened to the captives. Xanatos was far enough and experienced enough in his Jedi training that he could have, with a sweep of his one hand make everyone forget anything he wished them too. If he did that then why didn't he make Norton Gilroy forget also?   
  
Jinn felt guilty for having thought of ways Xanatos could deceive others, but he had to think everything through, even the possibility that Xani did it. That would have been the only way he would have gotten away with it.   
  
Jinn called Mace on the comm and they talked things over. The one thing the master did not know was that Obi-Wan was intently listening to everything Master Jinn was saying to Mace. Obi-Wan did not understand all that was being said but knew enough to know Master Jinn was not telling him or Xanatos the truth about why they were here on Telos.   
  
  
//So the Jedi never lie, RIGHT!!!! When it is the great Master Qui-Gon Jinn doing it, I guess sidestepping the truth is different. //  
  
Obi-Wan was clearly not acting like his caring, harmonious self. An almost evil smile crossed the younger padawan's face.   
  
//Now I will have a little ammo when "Xani" starts on me again. Wait till he finds out we are here to investigate him in some way. I guess Master Jinn doesn't trust him anymore than he trusts me……………//  
  
Searching for proof of Xanatos' innocence kept Master Jinn busy. That left Obi-Wan in Xanatos' care quite often. Xanatos tried to be tolerant of the "other" apprentice and he really did try to be good to Obi-Wan. There was one major problem when it came to dealing with Obi-Wan; he made it difficult for anyone to be nice to him.   
  
Not having his memory was wearing on the boy's demeanor heavily. He wanted to remember what it was like to be a Jedi; to be Master Jinn's apprentice, but he just seemed not to be able too. He thought if his memory would return about him being a Jedi apprentice and the master was telling the truth, then his life would be easier. For right now Obi-Wan was a normal teenager unaware of his powers and his Jedi training. He was like a normal teen but the problem was acerbated by the fact he should not be normal but far ahead and more mature than a teen his age. However, he had no memory of it.   
  
  
Master Jinn's patience was wearing thinner and thinner with his little padawan. He was so focused on finding the truth about Xanatos that Obi's problems took the back seat in the problem department. Obi-Wan was beginning to notice that his problems were replaced by the need or desire for his master to deal with whatever he was dealing with where Xanatos was concerned. The little padawan was getting more and more jealous of Xanatos with each passing day.   
  
Xanatos had just finished going over Obi-Wan's mathematical equations for mistakes. After red-marking several answers for being wrong, "Xani" decided he would not check more of them. He tossed the work back to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Just go ahead and completely redo them. There is not enough room to keep putting marks on the wrong answers. You didn't even check to verify the accuracy of any of these math equations. You just barreled through them so you could say you finished them."   
  
"Smart dutiful padawan. Found out my secret did you? I tired of doing them. If they are wrong, so what? Master said to finish them. He did not say they all had too be right."   
  
"You will think "so what" if Master comes back and finds a paper like this. He will have your hide."   
  
"Sure he will. All I will get is another lecture, extra meditations, and maybe have to stand in the corner for a couple of hours. I am getting use to all that "bunk" now. It's better than having to battle through those questions; Questions that if I were really a Jedi I wouldn't need to know anyway. I would not need them fighting wars and traveling the galaxies."   
  
"Boy they really did do a job on your "gray matter" in your head on the planet Cirrus. You can't remember anything. Even your academic work is suffering from your lack of memory. I am beginning to think the council is right. They should have sent you to a foster home and Master shouldn't have been pigheaded enough to keep you with us. You will never be a Jedi, unless something in that thick head of yours clicks and you get at least some of your memory back."   
  
"What do you mean, send me away? Is that what the council wanted Master Jinn to do with me? They don't think I will ever regain my memory enough to become a Jedi?"   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan did not know the reasoning behind it, but it actually hurt him to think he would never become a Jedi knight. Of course he had no memory of why it should hurt him. He did not remember that becoming a Jedi knight was his ultimate goal in his life; what he had strived for since coming to the temple when he was two years old.   
  
Xanatos stood and watched the reaction of Obi-Wan. He had not intended to hurt the younger padawan's feelings. He was trying to make him see how important studying and listening to their master was. He evidently went about it the wrong way. He evoked Obi-Wan's anger to the maximum, with his statements.   
  
"So you think you will be a Jedi knight any faster than I will? I have got news for you, pada wan. You just think you are favored in our master's eyes. He is right now checking up on you as we speak."   
  
"You are nuts Obi. We are here to see how my father's government is progressing. That is all."   
  
"That's not what I heard our master tell Master Windu. He said he had not found any clear clues that would prove your innocence, but he was still looking. What does that sound like? I don't think he's out there checking on the government or you and I could have gone with him. He's checking up on you behind your back."   
  
"You'll say anything won't you Kenobi, just to try and get me angry. I plan to tell Master Jinn about your deceptions when he returns."   
  
"Don't tell him without me here to witness it. I want to see what kind of lies he makes up too smooth things over with his "supposed pet"."   
  
  
"That's enough you little ungrateful punk. Master has gone against the council to keep you with him and you sit here and tell lies on him."   
  
"I am not the one who lies, he is."   
  
Xanatos reached out to grab for Obi-Wan. He was going to make him go to his room, but his missed the younger boy's arm. Obi-Wan swung his arm to avoid Xanatos' grip on him. He whirled around and was thinking how if he were just a little bit bigger or older he would shove Xani a crossed the room to get him to back off. With the thoughts came the actions. It shocked Obi . He threw his arm out.   
  
"Get away from me."   
  
With his arm stuck straight out and his finger pointed directly at Xanatos he could feel some kind of energy come from him and hit Xanatos. The older padawan went flying a crossed the room, hit the wall with a thud, and crumpled to the floor. Padawan Crion had to shake his head to clear his mind. Obi-Wan did not know what was happening but he decided he was not finished and that Xanatos would fight back after what he did to him. He walked toward the other apprentice.   
  
Jinn came in just in time to see Obi-Wan point his finger at Xanatos and send what Obi-Wan thought looked like a bolt of electricity to the other padawan's body as "Xani" tried to stumble to his feet. Xanatos again fell to the floor in pain and confusion.   
  
Qui-Gon rushed over and took Obi-Wan by the back of his tunic collar. The boy by now was in a rage. He was not aware that his master had come in and he did not know who had a hold of his collar. He summoned up the force not even sure how he was doing it, but he did what he did the last time.. It worked. This time though he elbowed his master in the ribs, still not knowing who had a hold of him. With the power of the force behind the elbow jab to his master's ribs, Jinn released his grip on Obi as he went sailing back against the opposite wall that Xanatos had hit.. A crack was heard and the big master knew without a doubt one or more of his ribs broke under the pressure of the force jab.   
  
Obi-Wan was like someone possessed. He was surprised to see that he had just successfully decked his master. Had he known it was Master Jinn he would not have harmed him. It was too late for regret. He stood in the middle of the room and stared at both master and "other" apprentice, who were now sitting on the floor dazed. Xani started to get up and head toward Obi-Wan.   
  
"No Padawan, stay where you are. I will handle this."   
  
Obi-Wan regretted ever having started this. To begin with he did not know how he could have possessed so much power to do so much damage to two Jedi. He started to apologize.   
  
"Look Master, Xani I am sor…"   
  
All at once Obi-Wan felt his legs grow weak and turned to Jell-O. His head spun with dizziness. He tried to say something, but found he could not get his mouth to form words. It was his turn to crumple to the floor as he let the blackness of unconsciousness overtake him.   
  
Xanatos realized that Master Jinn put some kind of force hold on the child. It rendered him totally unconscious. He would not be able to harm another person with his powers that Padawan Kenobi neither knew he had nor how to control them.   
  
"What in the name of "Yoda" is going on? What brought on such an attack on you by him?"   
  
"I am not sure Master. I told him to redo his math work and then he started spewing a bunch of lies about why we were here. He said I would have just as much trouble becoming a knight as he would because the real reason we were here was because you were checking up on me?" Is there truth in that?"   
  
Xanatos knew this was not exactly the right time to discuss this with his master, but when the memory of what Obi-Wan said to him popped back in his mind he had to know the truth.   
  
Jinn was still holding to his ribs, trying to send healing energy to correct the two broken ones. He waited before speaking, knowing he would have to tell his padawan something.   
  
"Well Xani it is not like you think. I mean…"   
  
Qui-Gon was bending down over Obi-Wan to check the boy as he was speaking to Xanatos.   
  
"So Kenobi wasn't making up lies, like I accused him of.. We are here because you are checking up on me, why? What have I done that you would lie to me my master?"   
  
"Look help me get Obi-Wan to the bed then I will tell you everything."   
  
Xanatos went immediately to where Obi-Wan lay on the floor. He picked the Obi-Wan up and took him to his room, never even making direct eye contact with his master. Qui-Gon followed him.   
  
" Xani give me a minute to check the boy's vitals, then you and I will have a talk, all right?"   
  
""Not now master. I have to go for a walk and release some of this anger I feel toward you right now. I can't believe you felt the need to lie to me about anything. Anything you wanted to know about what happened when I was here; I would have gladly told you. All you had to do was ask. You take care of Obi-Wan. I will be back when I think I am more able to handle discussing this with you. Right now I am afraid I might end up like Obi-Wan did earlier and let my emotions rule our discussion. I am sure we both would not want that to happen. We both might end up saying things we would regret later."   
  
Jinn knew there was no use talking to Xani right now. He heard the door slam as Xanatos left, leaving him to deal with his other padawan, Obi-Wan……….  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	6. 6

Qui-Gon lay in the bed on the bed a crossed from Obi-Wan. He wanted to be near the child. He put himself in a healing trance before going back out to the main room.   
  
The big master was in such turmoil over both of his apprentices. He sat at his desk waiting on a reply from the council. He notified them of the problems he was having. He asked for permission to tell Xanatos the entire truth about what was going on. Obi-Wan had made it impossible to keep the truth hidden any longer. He deduced that his pad wan must have overheard the conversation he had with Mace and in his anger told Xani the truth or what he knew of it. The council was also made aware of the situation with Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon did not want to tell them and knew that they might make a decision he would find hard to deal with. They could easily decide to have Qui-Gon put a force dampener on the boy.   
  
The com link before him buzzed and jarred Qui-Gon out of his thoughts.   
  
"Well the council ha decided what to do and I don't think you are going to be happy about it Qui. I do have a bit of good news I will give you first. The council has agreed to let you explain the entire truth to Xanatos about what is going on there with him. Now to the bad news; news you don't want to hear."   
  
Qui stared back at the screen as he listened to his dearest friend, Mace.   
  
"They want me to put the force band and on him, don't they?"   
  
"I think you knew what would be their decision once they knew what happened there."   
  
"I can't do that Mace. How will that help Obi-wan?"   
  
"I don't know, except maybe to keep him out of more trouble. But I do know that you can not let an untrained Jedi apprentice run around with unfettered powers of the force and not control him."   
  
"It will hurt his recovery if his powers are taken away."   
  
"Don't defy the council on this Qui-Gon. Yoda and I have tried to reason with the rest of them. It was no use. They are prepared to send another master and take control of Obi-Wan if you do not do as they have instructed, at least for now. Yoda and I will see what we can do. Yoda is talking to the healers now. Maybe we can find a solution quickly and then the force band can be taken off. Until then my old friend you must do as the council mandates."   
  
Qui-Gon was seething, but knew Mace was right. They could remove Obi-Wan from his care and he would never get him back.   
  
"Very well Mace. I will do it against my better judgment. I am certainly not happy about it and you can tell the council what I think of them."   
  
  
Mace had to chuckle over the big master's last comment.   
  
  
"I think most of them already know what you think of them Qui-Gon and right now they don't care. I will get back to you if and when we find something out from the healers."   
  
Qui-Gon clicked the view screen off and sat at the desk dreading the task before him, once Obi-Wan woke up from the force induced trance he had put him in.   
  
  
Jinn whirled the desk chair around when he heard a click at the door signaling Xanatos' return.   
  
He stretched his long legs out and crossed them at the ankles. He intertwined his fingers and rested his hands loosely in his lap as he waited for Xanatos to step through the door.   
  
Xanatos looked up to see his master intently staring at him as he entered the room. The crinkled brow and frown on Jinn's face let Xani know the stress the master was in right now, but he was dealing with his own stress over the situation.   
  
  
"How's Obi-Wan?"   
  
Xani had to say something to break the stone silence between the two as both master and apprentice stared at each other not knowing at first how to begin.   
  
"The affects of the sleep has not worn off yet. He's still in there on the bed where you put him, thanks."   
  
Xanatos shrugged his shoulders taking the thank you graciously, and nodded toward his master.   
  
"And the ribs?"   
  
  
  
"I put myself in a light healing trance. They are much better now. Do you wish to ask me anything?"   
  
"I wish to ask you everything. I take it Obi-Wan was telling the truth?"   
  
"In a manner, yes. It was not my desire to keep anything from you, it was the council's. Obi-Wan must have overheard a conversation between Mace and I. I had used a mind sweep on your friends when I asked them questions so they would have no memory of the questions or let it get back to you. I was careful to hide what I was doing so it would not injure your notoriety here."   
  
"Does that make it any more right, because you tried to spare my feelings or my integrity in front of my friends. You went behind my back, why not just ask me my master?"   
  
Jinn launched into the entire story. He told Xanatos how Norton Gilroy had leveled the accusations and that he was there to prove his innocence for Jinn never once felt that Xanatos was guilty. Xani was getting a clearer picture of what was going on and a lot of his anger for his master was released into the force.   
  
Qui-Gon finished with his side of the story and waited for a reply from Xanatos. Anything that would indicate the older padawan understood and forgave his master for what he had done.   
  
  
"So where does that leave us now Master?"   
  
"Now that the truth is out, thanks to Obi-Wan, you can help me prove your innocence. We can investigate this together. I like having the burden off my shoulders. I never wanted to keep this from you. It was entirely the council's doing."   
  
"What of Obi-Wan? Did you inform the council what happened with him?"   
  
"Well it is also the council's doing to have a force band put on Obi-Wan."   
  
"He will never get his memories back without the help of the force. Why can't you just train him about the judicial use of the force?"   
  
"They, in their wisdom, think he will get angry again. Maybe too angry the next time for us to control him. If I don't do what they say, then Obi-Wan will physically taken away from me. No matter how badly I hate to use the dampener, I can't let them take him Xani. I have no choice. I am being forced to use it. I was just waiting till he wakes so maybe I can explain it too him. I don't think he will like it any better than I like doing it too him? Mace and Yoda are conversing with the healers to see if they can come up with anything. Until then I must do what the council wishes."   
  
"You have a hard road to travel my master and I will try to not to make it harder. Just don't keep things from me anymore. I will help you find the truth and expose Gilroy for the crook that he is. I am only sorry that this is going to put so much on you dealing with Obi-Wan. I am also sorry for him. His knighthood seems less and less likely now."   
  
"Don't say that padawan. I will find a way to get his memory back. I don't know how yet, but the solution is there I just have to stumble onto it. Until then we will have to deal with Obi-Wan the best we can. We will start our investigation tomorrow morning again if everything goes all right with Obi-Wan and the dampener tonight."   
  
Xanatos turned to go to the kitchen to get something to eat then turned back around to face his master.   
  
"I hope that the dampener does not take away anything from Obi-Wan that he has. Although his progress has not been much, he could very easily fall into a deep depression over not feeling the force. Obi is very strong in the force and even if he is not sure what it is, to lose it will be very traumatic on both his body and his mind."   
  
Jinn looked up at his padawan and nodded his agreement.   
  
"Yes to lose his force could put Obi-Wan in such a mental tail spin that he might very well not come out of."  
  
  
  
Obi-wan awoke with a start. At first he was disoriented and did not remember what happened to make him land in bed in the middle of the day. The rush of memories hit the padawan like a meteor falling from the sky.   
  
//I struck Master Jinn and left Padawan Crion sprawled out on the floor from some kind of energy I possessed.//   
  
Obi-Wan realized in that moment it must be the elusive force that the Jedi spoke of so much that gave him the power to reap so much destruction on the other two Jedi. They evidently possessed the same power he did but had restrained themselves from using it. Obi-Wan felt really guilty when he thought of how much harm they could have brought him but did not and he on the other hand had harmed both the master and the other apprentice.   
  
//Master Jinn will surely send me away now. He could have earlier and chose not too. Boy have I messed things up royally now. Maybe if I promise never to do anything like this again. Only problem is I don't know exactly what I did, it just happened when I thought it. I really don't have any control of this force now. I must have really been a Jedi apprentice;"his" Jedi apprentice.//   
  
Jinn knew in his mind immediately when his younger padawan woke up. He quietly entered the room, so as not to startle Obi. He did not need a repeat of what happened earlier. He was not sure what kind of mood or state of mind Obi-Wan was in. He knew though he would hate to have to put the boy in another sleep trance.   
  
"Are you feeling better Obi-Wan? I should say, have you calmed down?"   
  
The room was charged with the aura of the confused and bewildered padawan.   
  
Jinn's words were almost in jest trying to lighten the heaviness of the moment, but Obi-Wan became instantly defensive over his master's statements. He thought the big master was taunting him about what happened; insinuating he could not control his actions or emotions.   
  
"I am quite well master. I am also in control of all my faculties including my emotions. I won't harm anyone."   
  
"Oh I am sure you won't Obi. We could have done to you what you did too us had we been out of control, but a Jedi can control himself. You on the other hand can not control your emotions or the use of the force. I have been instructed to help you deal with that."   
  
Jinn felt he should immediately tell Obi-Wan what about to happen.   
  
Obi-wan noticed an edge to his master's voice. There was a sound of nervousness in the way he spoke very that tipped Obi-Wan off that something was going to happen and the master did not seemed too pleased.   
  
"Just how are you going to help me?"   
  
It was a question asked with caution in an untrusting way   
  
Master Jinn pulled out a little thin silver band from one of his tunic pocket. It would fit around one's wrist or maybe ankle. Obi-wan looked questionably at his master.   
  
"Well what is that?"   
  
"It is a force dampener. It will alleviate your force, until you are able to handle it."   
  
"It won't hurt me to be without this force I have? I mean I will be all right?"   
  
"Well each person deals with the lose of their force in their own way. It is not comfortable to be without the force and you might be confused at first, but I can help you deal with all that step by step."   
  
Obi-Wan instantly began apprehensive about having this force bracelet put on him.   
  
"Then if what you say is correct, I don't want to put the bracelet on. I will just have to be taught how to use this force I have."   
  
"You had been taught Obi-Wan for over thirteen years. I just can't teach you that again instantly. Until you get your memory back or I can retrain you, I am afraid you have no choice but to wear this. It is not a request."   
  
Qui-Gon stepped forward and attempted to take Obi-Wan's right hand so he could place the force bracelet on his arm. Obi-Wan quickly moved away from his master and would not allow him to take his hand in his.   
  
"I have explained Obi-Wan, you have no say so in this decision. You have to wear it."   
  
"So you are going to punish me because I made a mistake. I did not mean to do what I did and I will try very hard not to do it again. However I have no intentions of wearing that thing. There is no telling what it could do. It might even keep me from being a Jedi. Don't you think I am already confused enough. Now you want to make me worse by putting that thing on me. No Way!!!!!"   
  
"I won't allow it to prevent your Knighthood, Obi-Wan. I plan to help you anyway I can to achieve what you have always wanted, your knighthood. But you have to do things my way right now.The council has ordered you to wear this. You have too. Do you understand?"   
  
"I understand that you are punishing me for hurting your precious "little" Xani. That is what this is all about."   
  
Obi-Wan was letting his jealously again rule his actions.   
  
"That is not true and you know it. Come here."   
  
Obi-Wan backed up to where he was cornered against the wall with no where to go but through his master, who was standing in front of him, blocking his way.   
  
"Obi-wan, I do not want to use a force hold on you, but I will if you do not do as I ask. I promise I will not let any harm come to you."   
  
"Promise? Is that what you did the last time when I was on Cirrus with you and Xanatos. Did you not promise me then that you would not let harm come too me? Your promise means nothing to me my master. Evidently you let someone capture me and screw up my mind. Where were you then my master. I guess you had more things to do with your precious Xani and could not bother to protect me. You allowed this too happen and I am supposed to trust you now. My mind is gone because you evidently did not protect me before. I can't trust you now!!!!!! No!! I won't wear it."   
  
The words stung the master as he stood in the middle of the room almost in a state of his own confusion. He knew Obi-Wan was just throwing out nastiness in defense of what he feared would happen to him once the band was placed on his wrist. The words did have a ring of truth to them. He had let this happen to Obi-Wan and no one would ever know how much he regretted that, but one could not live in the past.   
  
It was then Xanatos walked in, after hearing the argument between his Master and Obi-Wan. He was afraid Obi-Wan would start hurling lightening bolts again and might actually hurt his master even more.   
  
Qui-Gon saw Xani out of the corner of his eye as the other padawan entered the room. He knew that Obi-Wan was just about to break emotionally. He also knew he had no other choice. With a sweep of his hand he pinned Obi-Wan against the wall by putting a force hold on him.   
  
Jinn would never forget the hatred he saw in Obi-Wan's piercing blue eyes as he watched in shock while his master put the band on his right wrist and literally welded it together with the help of the force. There was no way Obi-Wan would get the band off.   
  
Obi-Wan was struggling and trying to push his master away. The words that came from the boy's mouth would have caused a Hutt to blush.   
  
Qui-Gon regrettably had to put Obi-Wan in another force induced sleep. The child was going to actually hurt himself from all the struggling he was doing. Obi-Wan started to sink to the floor and his master reached out and gently engulfed the boy in his big arms, as if he were a little child. As Obi-Wan slid down to the floor, his master followed him, allowing the young one to rest in his arms. Qui-Gon leaned against the wall and nestled Obi-Wan in his lap. The boy relaxed his muscles and fell into a deep sleep. Master Jinn seemed content to let the boy rest in a cocoon of safety formed by his encircled arms.   
  
"You can go Xani. Everything is all right now. I need to spend some time with my apprentice alone……………"   
  
  
I was hesitant to post any more. It did not seem that anyone was reading this one. However I thought I would give it a few more post to see what you think.  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	7. 7

Thank You for all the wonderful feedback. I will try to be more punctual in updating my post.  
  
ewen  
  
###########   
  
  
  
Jinn sat on the floor with his padawan resting in his lap. He smoothed back the sweat dampened hair and watched Obi-Wan sleep. Obi-Wan looked younger than his fifteen years as he slept in his master's lap. The fear Jinn saw in his eyes when he put the force band on him was now etched in Obi-Wan's face in a form of a deep frown.   
  
"I did not mean to cause you so much fear my little one. I am doing this to try to help you. The council would not have let me keep you by my side. I hope when you awake I will be successful in explaining that too you. I haven't done a very good job of telling you yet how much a part of my life you really are."   
  
Jinn's voice was a mere whisper as he pressed his lips close to Obi-Wan's ear. He knew the words went unheard by the unresponsive padawan.. Maybe he spoke the words, as he pulled Obi-Wan closer to him just so he, himself could hear them. They were reassuring him that he could regain Obi-Wan's trust once he woke up again.   
  
Jinn gently rested the palm of his hand on the boy's forehead and started reversing the forced sleep he had put him in.   
  
Obi-wan jumped up with a start after finding himself in his masters arms. He suddenly remembered what his master had done to him.   
  
Qui-Gon got up off the floor too face his apprentice.   
  
Tears pooled in the blue/ green eyes. His anger for his master was replaced with overwhelming hopelessness and defeat.   
  
"How could you have done this too me? If the force is as strong as you say it is then I needed it to help me regain my memory. Why? Didn't you want me to be your apprentice? Or did you decide you only needed Xanatos by our side. Is he your favorite my master; has it been always that way, he before I? Is that why you did this too ?"   
  
Obi-Wan was starting to feel the affects of the force dampener. He knew something was missing in both his mind and his heart. What he did not know that the bond he and his master had now was being tamped down. That was one of the worse side effects of the force band, the interference with the bond. The bond on Obi's side felt dormant, missing.. Even though the padawan was not aware of the bond, he felt the effects of lonely emptiness from losing it.   
  
"Listen Obi-Wan you must understand. I plan to help you get over this. Then the band can be removed."   
  
There was a hitch in Obi-Wan's voice, tears streamed down his face, and then a sob tore from the padawan's throat.   
  
"I don't think you want me to be your padawan any longer or you wouldn't have done this. I feel so empty. You and Xanatos had me believing I was just jealous of him. I don't need my memory or the force to know you favor him over me. Why my master, why do this too me.?"   
  
Qui-Gon reached out to Obi-Wan and tried to embrace him. Obi-Wan, now unable to control the tears that flowed, turned and ran to the fresher.   
  
Xanatos could tell immediately when his master walked out of the bedroom that things had not gone well between master and apprentice. The look of dejection was clearly evident in the way Master Jinn hung his head and the slow shuffle in his walk.   
  
"I thought I should give him time to be alone, so I came out here. I really had no choice. The boy has locked himself in the fresher. The last person he wants to talk too right now is me and I really can't blame him."   
  
"Master, Obi-Wan does not realize you really are trying to help him because he is confused, but you have to keep thinking you did was for the best."   
  
"Best!! Xani I put a force band on him. Do you know how empty and lonely he must feel right now and I can't be there to help him. He won't let me."   
  
"He will turn to you once again master. Just give it some time."   
  
"That's about all I can do. I wonder how long he plans stay in there and pout. I mean I know I could make him feel more comfortable if he would just come too me."   
  
"He will master. I mean he has to eat sometime."   
  
"I don't know about that. You didn't see him when he thought I had betrayed him with the force bacelet. He thinks I favor you over him."   
  
"We do share a lot. I think you have been able to keep it from him quite well."   
  
Qui-Gon had just sat down at the table where Xanatos was eating again. He was not sure which padawan ate the most, Xani or Obi-Wan.   
  
"What do you me padawan? What do I hide well.?"   
  
"Master there is not a person at the temple that does not know we share so much more than you and Obi-Wan ever will. Now be truthful, have you ever had the closeness with him that you and I share? Your feelings for him could never mirror those you have for me."   
  
Xanatos spoke with a certain cockiness that Jinn had never heard from his older padawan before.   
  
Jinn dropped his head in his hands while his elbows rested on the table. He thought back of how he handled Xani then back to the rigors of Jedi training he had put Obi-Wan through. He realized that he had been harder on Obi-Wan. Well he didn't just realize it for he knew it all along. He also knew why he was harder on Obi-Wan, but that would be his secret. He would never divulge his reasoning for treating the two differently.   
  
"We do share a closeness but that does not mean I care more for you than he. You two are equal in my eyes and in my heart."   
  
"O. K. Who am I too argue. I am comfortable in my station in life. It is Obi-Wan who must deal with feeling less than equal too me. He must realize that master's care for their padawans to different degrees."   
  
Xani was not going to let it go about him being the chosen one between he and Obi.   
  
"Listen Xani I really can't deal with this now. I don't think you are hearing anything I say about the two of you. Let's just figure out what we are going to do about you. We need to investigate some more tomorrow, although dragging Obi-Wan with us will be difficult."   
  
"What ever you say. I will only say one last thing if I may.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
The master could only listen in stone silence and shock and Xanatos voiced his last opinion on who was the favored apprentice.   
  
"When it comes to who is the favored padawan you can gage it by one thing; "actions speak louder than words"………………"   
  
#############   
  
  
Obi-Wan never came out for dinner. The next morning left Qui-Gon feeling just as miserable as he did the night before. He was sure Obi-Wan was suffering as much as he was, but since his youngest padawan was not speaking to him, he couldn't verify that with any certainty. Jinn had to make Obi-Wan come out of the room. The boy barely touched his breakfast. He seemed resigned to doing what Master Jinn told him, but he had lost even the desire to argue with his master.   
  
Qui-Gon had made an appointment to meet with someone who said he knew what happened to the prisoners on Telos. Of course Master Jinn thought he knew what happened to them. Xanatos had told him last night that they were shipped off world to a prison on Naboo. But the council would need proof and witnesses. He wished he could stay there at Lord Crion's castle and talk with Obi-Wan, however was it was imperative to meet with this man before he left to do work on Naboo.   
  
"I know you might not want too Obi-Wan, but you will have to accompany Xani and I. I have an important meeting and I must keep it."   
  
"Whatever you say my master."   
  
The venomous hatred for his master could be heard in the acid tone of Obi-Wan's voice.   
  
Jinn thought the boy should be corrected, but he just did not have the heart say anything negative to his padawan right now. He knew how much Obi-Wan must be suffering. His mission had to go on no matter. That brought a twinge of guilt when Qui-Gon thought of how the mission was to clear Xanatos' name. He again had to put Xanatos' welfare before Obi-Wan's, but it was not intentional. It did not diminish what he felt for his younger padawan.   
  
Jinn stood waiting in abandoned store for the person he was scheduled to meet. Xani watched for him to come but so far no one appeared. Obi-Wan found an old chair and sat down in it. He seemed worn out from losing the force.   
  
A man, Ral' who said he had information for Jinn started to come in but backed off when he saw Xanatos. He took off down a back street of the store.   
  
"I will go get him master. I think we must have spooked him because there were three of us. He knows me and once I have spoken with him he will return to talk with you. You will have the proof of my innocence shortly."   
  
Xani left and Jinn waited for well over a half of hour before his pad wan returned empty handed.   
  
  
"Sorry master, I lost track of him and I never found him. We must have really scared him off. He probably thought we were setting some kind of trap."   
  
"Well we will return back to your father's home and maybe he will contact us again."   
  
Jinn motioned for the silent Obi-Wan to follow them. He tried to put his arm around his padawan, as they walked back home, but Obi shook the master's arm off of him. He did not even want Master Jinn to touch him right now.   
  
Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan ate a little more at last-meal, however he spoke not one word at the table as they ate.   
  
One of the castle guards came with a note for Jinn.   
  
He opened it and read it.   
  
The note said that the man Jinn was to have met was killed because of what he knew and that no one on the planet would tell him anything. He was instructed to go back home because the Jedi were not wanted there.   
  
Jinn showed the note to Xanatos who seemed just as confused as he did.   
  
The master and older apprentice sat and discussed the death of their informer and what it meant. Obi-Wan listened to everything.   
  
Jinn went to the other room to use the commlink. That left the two padawans in the kitchen alone.   
  
"Seems funny, you go after the man who can supposedly clear you and he winds up dead. Maybe he could have proved your guilt instead of your innocence?"   
  
Obi-Wan had been thinking about what had happened that day. The man ended up dead and Xanatos was missing for a half of an hour. It was enough reason to break his self induced silence.   
  
Xanatos looked at Obi-Wan and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Either you really hate me or you are just plan nuts Kenobi. Trying to spread vicious rumors on me are you? Well you can say what you want to me, but if you voice something like that to our master, he will surely get rid of you. I don't believe it would be wise to attempt to voice your accusation; that I killed him because he knew the truth about me. Master Jinn knows the truth and you, little one will not advance your chance of becoming a knight by belittling me. If they send you away you might not ever get you mind back. You, right now are of no use to Master Jinn or the Jedi. You are just a pathetic little normal teenager that is bringing my master more trouble than you are worth."   
  
Obi-Wan knew he was right His master probably wouldn't believe what he suspected; that Xanatos killed the informer. Obi-Wan did not know if he believed it himself. It was just a thought in passing and Obi-Wan wondered if he just thought it because he was jealous of Xanatos. Xanatos was everything Obi-Wan was sure he wanted to be. If only he could remember things then maybe his master would be more excepting of him and he would be allowed to have his force abilities back.   
  
Xanatos smiled evilly. He decided that maybe he really should tell his master himself what Obi-Wan thought. Bring it right up for Obi-Wan to deny or confirm. That really would shake the little padawan too the core.   
  
"I know let's tell Master Jinn your theory of what happened to the informer shall we? Let's just see what he thinks of it."   
  
Jinn was just returning from the common room and his spirits perked up over hearing Obi -Wan's voice coming from the kitchen.   
  
Well Xani has managed to get Obi-Wan too talk. Let it to my older padawan to succeed where I couldn't.   
  
Qui-Gon went to the sink and leaned against the counter. He picked up a left over dinner roll and popped in his mouth. He was feeling better knowing Obi-Wan had broken his silence.   
  
"Well I see you two have managed to strike of a conversation, anything interesting?"   
  
"Oh I think you might find what Obi-Wan has too say quite interesting Master. Care too tell him Obi or should I?"   
  
Obi-Wan shot the other padawan a dirty look but remained silent. He knew his master was only going to be angry over what he had just said to Xanatos. How could he not? Obi was talking about master's precious one.   
  
Qui looked at both of his padawans and waited to be told something?   
  
"Well what is it Obi?"   
  
"Oh I don't think he wants to repeat what he told me so I will tell you master. He thinks I was missing too long today when I was searching for the elusive informer, Ral'. He thinks that just maybe I killed him to silence him. I guess he also thinks I am guilty of killing the prisoners so I killed Ral' too silence him. Like his theory do you?"   
  
Qui-Gon tried very hard not to relay his disappointment in Obi-Wan but the glaring look he shot the younger padawan gave him away. He struggled with every ounce of Jedi control he had not to light into the boy and reprimand him severely for his thoughts. Obi-Wan looked up to see Xanatos break into an almost smile as he waited for Obi-Wan to explain himself to their master.   
  
"Obi-Wan, is that what you think? Did you tell Xanatos you think he is guilty of killing Ral'?"   
  
Qui-Gon waited for what seemed like an eternity and still Obi-Wan refused to answer him or even look up at his master. He hung his head, staring at the plate in front of him.   
  
"I am waiting for an answer padawan. And I expect one."   
  
Jinn still tried to rein in his anger and not let Obi-Wan see how perturbed he was with him right now. It wasn't working.   
  
Obi-Wan whispered his reply.   
  
"It was just a thought that crossed my mind master."   
  
  
Qui-Gon let out a sigh. Still he tried not to let Obi-Wan see how angry he was. His voice cracked under the pressure of trying to remain calm.   
  
"Is that what you think or was it just said to hurt Xani?"   
  
He still could not imagine where Obi-Wan would have come up with such an absurd idea."   
  
Xani interjected his own views.   
  
"Well master I have been teasing him about such a tale. I think he might be a little upset with me. For that I am sorry."   
  
A whisper came from Obi-Wan.   
  
"Sure you are."   
  
Qui-Gon uncrossed his arms and stepped toward Obi-Wan. His nostrils flared as he tried to stay under control. His breathing increased from the rolling emotions he tried to keep from showing.   
  
"Excuse me young man. Would you care to repeat that last comment you made loud enough for me too hear it."   
  
Jinn heard it very well. He was just confronting Obi-Wan the only way he knew how. He had come back in the kitchen happy to know Xani had gotten Obi-Wan to talk and instead found a fiasco with Obi-Wan throwing unwarranted accusations at Xani.   
  
"I think you heard me master. Now if you will excuse me I want to go to my room. I am very tired. I guess from having my force abilities taken away."   
  
Obi-Wan intentionally reminded the master what he had done too him hopefully to get him off the conversation they were engaged in. It worked like a charm.   
  
Jinn stepped back as if he had been slapped by the younger padawan. Guilt overtook the master at what he had done too Obi-Wan. He instantly decided this conversation would not be worth continuing, especially with Obi-Wan being so confused right now.   
  
"I think you are right Obi. It would be best if you went to your room and got some rest. Maybe you will be able to think more clearly in the morning."   
  
  
Obi-Wan got up and started to leave. He mumbled something under his breath that neither the other apprentice or the master could here.   
  
Jinn very lightly took the boy's arms and spun him around to face him. Now Jinn was letting his emotions rule him.   
  
"Excuse me young man. I did not quite hear what you said. Repeat it please."   
  
Obi-Wan had no choice. He lifted his face to meet the face of his masters'. He looked squarely in the deep blue pools of his masters' eyes.   
  
  
"I said, thanks to you, I won't be thinking any more clearly in the morning than what I think now………………………………........"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The last sentence spoken by Obi-Wan before he left the kitchen leaving his master in a dumbfounded daze. Deep down he knew those words were not true, but Obi-Wan had managed before, as he had now, too hurt the big man deeply, not by his actions but his cutting words.   
  
He looked over to see Xanatos intently watching him to see what he was going to do next.   
  
"I think it is best if I just leave him alone for now."   
  
"That is what you said last night when he threw a temper tantrum Master. How long do you plan to let him get away with his insolent behavior?"   
  
Xani you know he is not thinking clearly. His mind was wiped clean of his past, or had you forgotten?"   
  
"No master I have not forgotten. I think you forget he is in training to be a Jedi. If that training is too hard on him then maybe he would benefit staying in a foster home and doing what regular teenagers do. Maybe the stress of performing his Jedi obligations is getting to him. A setting in a more natural atmosphere might be easier on him and with the stress off of him maybe he would remember his past and his training."   
  
"Well you have certainly given me something to think about. Maybe you are right. Obi just might do better living with the retired master and not under what he thinks is an expectancy to be a Jedi, at least temporarily. I think I will call Mace and discuss it with him. That is after all what he wanted me to do in the first place."   
  
The next morning Jinn cautiously watched his younger padawan sleep. The boy seemed to be in a world of slumbering bliss as he slept. That would not be the case when he awoke later in the morning. Qui-Gon worried that there might be hard feelings between his two padawans. He just hoped that the two could get along after Obi-Wan felt so blatantly betrayed by the other padawan.   
  
Jinn had all night to think about what Xanatos had said about Obi-Wan going to a foster home. He also discussed with Mace and he agreed with Xani. Qui-Gon felt it was just about settled. As soon as they finished their search for proof of Xani's once here on Telos he would return to Coruscant and hand Obi-Wan over to the retired Jedi master who had agreed to provide him a home   
  
Qui-Gon had been sitting in the common room sipping his morning tea while he waited for his padawans to wake up. He was surprised when the door to their little apartment opened and Xanatos came walking in."   
  
"My, aren't you up early. Where have you been? I thought you were still asleep as Obi-Wan is."   
  
"Oh it was such a beautiful morning I thought I would jog around my father's courtyard. He will be home tomorrow you know."   
  
Xani was trying to change the subject about his whereabouts. It went unnoticed by Jinn.   
  
"That's good. I guess I should wake Obi-Wan up. We have one more man to see today. I made the appointment with him before I got that threatening note. Maybe he will still be willing to see us. I am sure that Ral's death did not have anything to do with you, although I am not sure what they meant by saying no one else would talk to us. I wonder who is threatening them?"   
  
"Well I assure you master I can't imagine who it is. I mean we have been here less than a week and you say you have been giving mind suggestions to people so they would forget about you talking with them. I suppose that was done because of me?"   
  
Yes, I did not want you to find out. Of course Obi-Wan told you part of why I was really here and I had to tell you the rest."   
  
"I am glad I know. I can help you. Did you find out anything from the others?"   
  
"No, nothing. We will just have to see if we can meet with this… this"   
  
"You mean with Darrow?"   
  
"Yes, I had forgotten his name. I must be getting senile in my old age."   
  
Xani laughed at having to supply the name of the man that had to meet to his forgetful master.   
  
"I don't think that is your problem master. You just have so much on your mind"   
  
Jinn stopped smiling and a frown appeared on his face.   
  
"Yes you are right. I do have a lot too think about. One thing though, I have thought through what you said last night about Obi-Wan and have decided a course of action."   
  
What is that?"   
  
Xani thought it might have something to do with him. It did not.   
  
"I have decided that once we have proven you innocence sufficiently here, I will hand Obi-Wan over to the retired Jedi. I think that will be best. I have already told Mace and he agreed with me. He is going to notify the council of my decision and have everything ready for Obi-Wan's transition when we return. Now all I have to do is deal with him while we are here."   
  
"I think you have made a good decision master. Good for you and even better for Obi-Wan."   
  
I hope so my padawan. I hope Obi-Wan does not think I am just getting rid of him in favor of keeping you."   
  
"You can't think that master. I will only be a padawan a few months now. Well I mean once we have proven me not guilty of any wrongdoing then I can become a knight. I plan to make you very proud of me master. I plan to be the best knight next to what you were, ever."   
  
Jinn smiled with that comment.   
  
"You don't have to try so hard Xanatos. I am already proud of you. When you helped bring the men to justice when your father was almost overthrown from his government, you were as efficient as any great knight could have been. I think that was reason enough to make you a knight. I wasn't happy with the council stalling your knight hood."   
  
A dark look crossed the knight's face. He knew he was not favored by Master Yoda. Yoda had a certain endearment toward Obi-Wan but certainly not toward Xanatos. They had never really gotten along. They both had been civil to each other because of Master Jinn.   
  
"Yes, but very soon the council will not be able to ignore my knighthood. I will be a knight and a great one. That is my promise to you Master Jinn."   
  
"I know my Xani. Now I think we should get Obi-Wan out of bed. As bad as I hate to have to deal with the boy this morning, with all the other things I must deal with, we'll be late if I don't have him get up."   
  
On the other side of the bedroom door the younger padawan ran back to his bed and covered up. He pretended to be asleep. His entire body trembled with the anger seething in him.   
  
He did not want his master to know he had been eavesdropping and had heard all the plans his master had for him; including sending him away.   
  
  
Qui-Gon noticed to silent treatment he was getting from Obi-Wan. He assumed it was because of what happened the night before. He had no intentions of asking the boy right now what his problem was. They were waiting on Darrow, another of Xanatos' comrades during the civil war on Telos. He hoped to get the proof he needed from this Darrow fellow and then they could return to Coruscant.   
  
"Well padawans I don't think Darrow is going to show up. We might as well go back to the castle. I don't really have nay one else to contact. We may have to go back to Coruscant and let the council deal with all of this. If they keep coming to a dead end as we do then they may just let Xani become a knight. They are themselves having certain hesitancy about believing what was told."   
  
Xanatos seemed pleased. Even though they had not proven his innocence, he would be glad to get back to the temple.   
  
"Sounds like an idea to me master."   
  
"I guess you are in a hurry to get back to the temple master."   
  
Obi-Wan finally decided to speak. As usual though Jinn knew there was some ominous meaning behind the words he did manage to get out of his mouth.   
Jinn had just about reached his breaking point.   
  
He kept coming up empty while investigating Xani and Obi-wan was just continually a thorn in his side. With a little guilt Jinn thought how he would welcome a few free minutes away from his younger padawan.   
  
Of course at that moment he did not think how hard it would be away from the light of his life. For that was how Jinn thought of Obi. He was proud of Xani, but Obi-Wan Kenobi had brought him so much happiness to the big master. His only problem had been he never really told his younger padawan how he felt about him.. He had no wish to spoil him as he had done Xani so Qui-Gon tried to keep Obi-Wan an "arm's length" away from him when it came to being emotionally attached to the younger padawan.   
  
"You know Obi-Wan, I am really tired of your negativity. If you have nothing good to say then just don't open your mouth."   
  
Jinn was surprised that he could even be so cross with his confused padawan, but the day was wearing on his nerves.   
  
"Then I guess I should not say anything. I was just thinking maybe Xani got to this Darrow guy before he could speak with you."   
  
Obi-Wan raised his hand to his neck and pretended he was slitting his throat as he drew his extended his index finger a crossed his throat as if it were a knife.   
  
"That does it padawan. You will go home and mediate on you viciousness. That is all I can call your statements and actions lately. This is totally not like you."   
  
Obi-Wan actually jumped when his master started yelled at him. Ever since he had returned with his memory gone, his master had always before tried to talk calmly and even reserved. It startled the boy to hear Qui-Gon yell so loudly, especially at him directly.   
  
Obi-Wan intended to show his master he could be as obstinate as his master was.   
  
"Is that what you call it master, viciousness? I think I am just being honest and you don't like it. Well don't worry I know you plan to get rid of me. I won't be in your hair much longer. Is that how you deal with things you don't like to deal with, my master, just get rid of it as you plan to rid yourself of me?"   
  
"I think he has been listening to our conversations master. I told you, he was getting by with too much lately. Now he has resorted to eavesdropping. That's not a new Jedi trait is it Obi-Wan? Maybe one I should know about it since I am a fellow padawan also."   
  
"That's enough Xani. I don't want to "air our dirty laundry" on a street corner. Let's just get back to the castle."   
  
After he spoke to Xanatos, the master turned his attentions to Obi-Wan.   
  
"You and I young man have a few things to discuss once we are back at Lord Crion's castle."   
  
"I don't have anything to say to you Master Jinn. Let's just get back to Coruscant so you can pawn me off on some old master who probably sits and brews nasty tasting tea all day."   
  
Jinn did not know that Obi-Wan even had it in him to talk in such a disrespectful manner.   
  
"Obi-Wan you had your memories erased, not your intelligence. I don't know what has gotten into you, but it will stop now. I don't plan to discuss this with you on the street, but once we are home my young one……"   
  
" Don't call me "your" anything. You don't want me. You haven't even mentioned why you are sending me away."   
  
"I am not sending you away Obi-Wan. I will talk to you later. Now go let's just get back."   
  
Jinn truly could not see Obi-Wan's point of view. He did not look at placing Obi-Wan in foster home as sending him away. He honestly thought that a foster home was the place his padawan should be temporarily.   
  
Qui-Gon roughly took Obi-Wan by his arm and had to drag the reluctant boy home with him. Obi-Wan said no more. Nevertheless he was just as angry with his master as his master was with him.   
  
Xanatos kept quiet. He knew Master Jinn would think he had overstepped his boundaries if he said any more negative things about the little padawan.   
  
Qui-Gon did not think twice about the man, Darrow, who missed their appointment. Right now he had an out-of-control padawan too deal with.   
  
Qui-Gon was yelling for Obi-Wan to stop in the common room to talk with him, but the command went unheeded by Obi. He continued into his bedroom and slammed the door. Jinn heard the lock on the door click.   
  
"Evidently he actually thinks that a mere lock is going to stop me from going in there."   
  
Xanatos was not sure if his master was talking to him or just saying his thoughts out loud. He did not respond to the comment.   
  
  
Even before Jinn got the entire sentence out, he could here things being thrown around the room. Qui-Gon was afraid that Obi-Wan would destroy Lord Crion's guest room so he had no choice but to follow the boy into his bedroom and stop him from throwing whatever he was throwing.   
  
  
Xanatos sat down in the common room, stretched out his long legs, put his hands behind his head, and chuckled ever so quietly too himself..   
  
If nothing else, this evening should prove to be interesting. I have never seen Master so angry at anyone in all my life. I would say "little" Obi-Wan is in for it now……….   
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	8. 8

With a little help of the force, it took nothing for Jinn to get the lock on the door to release. He walked in just in time to grab his padawan's hand to stop him from throwing the third data pad a crossed the room in to a backpack he had laid open. It would not have been too bad, but Obi-Wan had missed getting the data pads in the backpack and they landed in a pile on the floor. That's what had been making all the noise.   
  
"That is just about enough out of you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are going to settle down now."   
  
"Leave me alone. I am just packing master so I will be ready to go to my new home. That should please you."   
  
"Grow up Obi-Wan. I am sick and tired of you liking so immature."   
  
"You are so good at tearing me down with your little innuendoes. Does it make you happy to belittle me, master?"   
  
"I am not belittling you. If you want to be treated with more respect then show some respect to me."   
  
"I don't have to show you anything. You are tossing me to aside so I guess you will have your precious Xani."   
  
"Obi-Wan, maybe you don't remember, but Xani will only be with me for a few months until he reaches his knighthood. You will be with me for almost ten years. I am not trying to toss you to the side. I am trying to help you get your memory back so we can continue on with your Jedi training. You have fought me every step of the way when I have tried to help you. I don't know what else too do. Living with the retired master will put less pressure on you. You won't feel like you have to be a Jedi. I am only doing this to try to get you well enough to continue your apprenticeship."   
  
  
"Just how does that work Master? I mean I will not be at the temple to learn any of the Jedi training. You will go missions, leaving me with sith knows who so you can be rid of me. How can I learn to be a Jedi if you are not training me?"   
  
Qui-Gon had never broached the subject with Obi-Wan but now he felt obligated to tell him the absolute truth.   
  
"Obi-Wan you are almost sixteen years old. If you do not get your memory back there is no way you can remain a Jedi apprentice"   
  
Obi-Wan was shocked into silence. He thought he still could be a Jedi even without his memory. He reasoned he would just have to be retrained.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean you are too old. It is absolutely imperative that you regain your memory or you will be sent away from me and the temple itself; somewhere to work maybe in the Agricorps or with a healer, but the council will not allow you to finish your apprenticeship without your memory back. There is just too much to teach you and you would be too old to start over."   
  
The words sunk in as Obi-Wan stopped packing dead in his tracks.   
  
I might not ever be able to be a Jedi?   
  
Although Obi-Wan had no true memory of his past, the one sustaining thing that kept him going since he realized he did possess Jedi powers was that it just felt right to think of becoming a knight. He felt it must have been his ultimate goal because thinking of not being one brought an ache to his heart.   
  
"So you are saying I have to get my memory back before I can continue with any of my training?"   
  
Qui-Gon's legs went weak when the boy asked the question. He sat down on Obi-Wan's bed and stared at the little apprentice before him. Obi-Wan had not gotten his growth spurt yet and stood shorter than most boys his age.   
  
"Yes Obi-Wan that is exactly what I am telling you. You have not been very helpful in trying to get you memory back or act in a Jedi manner. The council would never put up with this childish attitude you have recently adapted. I have no choice. You will go to Master Tor El' when we return. I do not do this as punishment. I truly believe it might help you. Now I will have no more discussion about it. You may put your things away that you have thrown all over the floor and then I want you too meditate. My mind is made up. You don't need to be in such rush about packing. We will be probably be here at least another week."   
  
Jinn got up and left Obi-Wan staring out the window. Padawan Kenobi did not want to turn around from that window because he did not want his master see him cry again. No, this time he would not allow his master see how disappointed and hurt he was.   
  
//Master Jinn is right I have been acting alike a spoiled child. I guess it is too late to correct the errors of my ways. He is determined to send me away. Xanatos will get everything he ever wanted and I will probably end up pulling weeds from the old master's garden the rest of my life and that's if I am lucky.//   
  
Xanatos remained where he was as he tried to strain his ears to listen to what was being said. He looked up when he heard the bedroom door open and saw his master come out.   
  
"Did you get things straighten out master?"   
  
"I don't think things will ever be straightened out."   
  
"It will be alright master. He just needs some time to realize you truly have his best interests in mind."   
  
"Do I Xani? Or is it an easy way out for me to give up on him and send him away. Maybe he is right. I am just trying to get rid of him."   
  
"Master I thought you said it would be for the best for his to go to old Master Tor El'?"   
  
"Look Xani I don't want to discuss it right now. I'm going to your father's gardens to meditate and focus on the force right now. Would you mind staying here and listen for Obi-Wan to come out. He is very upset and I wouldn't want him to get into his head to runaway or something. He is really not thinking clearly right now."   
  
"Right now. ?!? He hasn't had a coherent thought since we returned from Cirrus."   
  
Jinn did not say anything but if looks could kill, Xanatos would be dead right now. Qui-Gon did not take kindly to anyone talking about Obi-Wan in such a manner.   
  
When Qui-Gon returned he found Xani efficiently preparing last-meal. The table was set and the food was on the table. All the things Obi-Wan would do for his master when he was his padawan was now being done by Xanatos.   
  
"Master, I took the liberty of choosing something I thought you and Obi-Wan would like for last-meal. Should I go tell him our food is ready?"   
  
"No, I think you and I are the last people he wants to be around let alone share last-meal and chit-chat with, but I will go ask him."   
  
Jinn opened the door to the bedroom to find his padawan lying on the bed. He was not asleep just more or less in a blank stare. There was certain calm over the boy that Obi-Wan had not been exhibiting as of late. It startled the master not to have to deal with the rolling emotions he usually felt through their shared bond, pouring from the boy.   
  
"Last-meal is ready. Would you like to come out and eat with us or I could bring you a plate of food."   
  
The hitch in Obi-Wan's voice left no doubt that he must have finished a crying spell but Jinn ignored it not wanting to embarrass the boy.   
  
"No master I will come out and eat. Please give me a few minutes to freshen up."   
  
"Take all the time you need. We will wait on you."   
  
Obi-Wan sat down at the table. His eyes were rimmed red from crying and his face flushed, but he stoically tried to act like everything was all right.   
  
"I hope you like what I made Obi-Wan. I thought it was one of your favorite foods."   
  
It really was one of Obi-Wan's favorite dishes. Jinn thought it very thoughtful of Xani to have gone too so much trouble to make the soufflé he had, just for Obi-Wan. Jinn also thought Xanatos must be almost as concerned for Obi-Wan as he was for the other padawan's well being.   
  
"Thank You Xani."   
  
Obi-Wan was indeed trying to be more cordial to Xani.   
  
"Master could I turn on the news. I like to keep up on what's going on with the government while my father is gone."   
  
"Yes Xanatos, that is fine. Don't turn it up too loud though."   
  
Obi-Wan toyed with his food. Each bite seemed to stick in his throat as he valiantly tried to act "normal"; whatever that meant to his master. He was determined if he must go away then he would act more adult about it from now on and not like the two year old his master always liked to remind him he was emulating.   
  
Jinn tried to draw his attentions away from Obi-Wan. He felt the boy did not need him staring at him as he wanted too. He wanted to gage Obi-Wan's reactions to what he said earlier. To keep from looking at Obi-Wan he turned his attentions to the news. That is when he heard the bulletin about one of the liberalist fighters, who fought along side Xanatos. The man had been murdered in a downtown alley. Jinn was surprised to find out the man's name. It was the same man they were to meet earlier. It was Darrow……   
  
Qui-Gon got up from eating and went into the common room to hear what was said on the news. Xanatos soon followed and didn't interrupt his master, who seemed in deep thought.   
  
"I can't imagine who is killing everyone I need to talk with. Maybe Norton Gilroy, the one who passed the information about you to the council, is in some way involved. I mean if he wants to see you destroyed then he might not hesitate to keep me from finding the truth out about you. Yes, that has to be it. He thinks I am about to stumble onto the truth of your innocence and he has resorted to killing anyone who can supply me that proof. Wasn't Darrow headed for Naboo, right after we were to speak with him?"   
  
"Yes I believe so, why?"   
  
"Well as I understand it, Gilroy is working from Naboo right now. Of course that would not stop him from hiring someone to do his dirty work for him here. I think maybe we could find out more on Naboo. I mean everyone has migrated there and even the prisoners are there. I know the prison papers were lost with all the names of the prisoners. But you said you sent twenty-five of them there. We could even go to the prison and interview every prisoner if we have too, until we find some that were involved in the attempted overthrow of your father's government."   
  
"Master I don't know if that is such a good idea I mean…"   
  
"Of course it is a good idea. No it's an excellent idea. I should have thought of this sooner. I will make the necessary arrangements for our journey to Naboo. Your father will understand our hasty departure."   
  
"I just remembered master we can't. We have to get Obi-Wan back to the temple. It will be hard to visit the prison and keep a close eye on that one."   
  
Xani nodded to where Obi-Wan was sitting. The boy looked up to see both of them staring at him. He blushed under the scrutiny of both master and apprentice.   
  
"If it will help you master, I promise to be on my best behavior. I know now I am not a true Jedi, but I can at least act as you want me too. I promise not too give you any more trouble. If you have to go to Naboo then let me assure you, you will not have to worry about me giving you unwanted problems."   
  
Jinn's heart swelled with his pride for his youngest padawan. It had to have taken a lot for the padawan to say he was not a Jedi but yet would lend his support by acting more mature as they finished their search to clear the other padawan. Jinn also knew that a trip to Naboo would mean prolonging their return to the temple and handing Obi-Wan over to the retired master. Jinn secretly welcomed the temporary postponement of losing Obi-Wan.   
  
"Thank you Obi-Wan. I think I will take you up on your offer for your best behavior. Padawans, we will leave for Naboo first thing in the morning. I think after we have cleaned up from last-meal we should all go pack………….."   
Two days into the trip and there had been no outbursts from Obi-Wan. That in its self was a feat mastered. Normally a day had not gone by without there being some kind of confrontation between Obi-Wan and his master, Qui-Gon.   
  
Although there had been no arguing and disagreements, there had been no liveliness that usually went along with master and little apprentice when they traveled. Life did seem more boring without his old Obi-Wan to ask a silly question or tell a sillier joke. Qui-Gon missed his outgoing, fun loving padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy that sat to his left side now was reserved, sullen, and almost zombie like.   
  
Xanatos came from the back of the ship and flopped down on the other side of his master.   
  
"Well Obi-Wan certainly has been true to his word, hey master."   
  
"What do you mean Xanatos?"   
  
"He said he would be a "good little boy" and so far he has been."   
  
"I don't think your assessment of him saying "good little boy" is accurate or polite Xani. He is sitting right here to hear every word you are saying about him."   
  
Obi-Wan hung his head in shame over being called a "good little boy", but he promised he wouldn't start and he was going to keep that promise. Much as he would have like to tell Xanatos what he thought of him for inferring he was a mere child, he would refrain from any negative reply. He promised his master as much.   
  
"Oh very well, I am sorry Obi-Wan if I offended you. It was not my intentions. I was just trying to lighten the atmosphere around here. Everyone seems so sullen and dull lately."   
  
"I don't think we should lighten the atmosphere by using Obi-Wan as the brunt of your jokes."   
  
Xanatos could tell Jinn was more than just being cross with him. He knew too stop right now. The older padawan got up and wandered into back of the ship. He didn't care to be around either one of them just at that moment.   
  
"Don't pay any attention to Xani, Obi-Wan. His sense of humor and timing is pretty off base."   
  
"It's alright Master Jinn. I was not offended".   
  
  
  
//I don't think Jedi are supposed to lie, but what could I say? "I'd like to ring your other padawan's neck". No, couldn't very well say that. That probably isn't very Jedi-like either.//   
  
Jinn watched as a small smile etched its self a crossed his padawan's face. That was something he had not seen in a while and the master was pleased to see Obi-Wan found something too smile about.   
  
"That is the first time I have seen you smile in quite a while padawan. Care to let me in on what is so funny?   
  
//Oh how I would like to be able to tell you I was thinking of ringing Xani's scrawny little neck, but of course I can't tell you the truth!!!! //  
  
"Nothing really master. I was just thinking about Xani, that is all."   
  
Had Master Jinn bothered to check along their bond, with the erratic shields of Obi-Wan, he would have probably known what his apprentice was thinking. Bad move on Qui-Gon's part, not too occasionally check on Obi-Wan's thoughts.   
  
  
  
"Well it must have been pretty funny to bring a smile to your face like that."   
  
"Oh it was master, very funny indeed."   
  
Jinn was glad to see his youngest padawan could at least still smile, even if it was at Xanatos' expense.   
  
#############   
  
Once on Naboo the only housing the Jedi could procure on what credits they had was a two room rundown apartment in the worst part of the main city.   
  
Qui-Gon insisted it be cleaned and sanitized before anything else was done. He said he could imagine them getting all kinds of creepy crawly things on them if the place was not bleached down thoroughly. Much to Xanatos' dislike, he was required to work right along side Obi-Wan in cleaning their temporary home. He thought Obi-Wan, being the youngest and certainly not a Jedi should have too do all the work. That of course was not Jinn's thoughts. The three did their equal part of the work.   
  
Their cleaning completed, the Jedi settled in for the evening. Jinn informed Xanatos that they would take the trip to the prison first in the morning and see if they could get permission to visit some of the prisoners.   
  
Xanatos paced the small apartment all evening long. He fidgeted with his hands and was almost pulling his braid out because of his evident nervousness.   
  
"I do hope we have cleaned this place sufficiently and haven't let a pack of fleas continue to live in here."   
  
He was talking to Xanatos.   
  
"Why do you say that master?"   
  
"Because you act as if hundreds of fleas have embedded themselves in your robe. I have never seen you so antsy or worked up. What ever is your problem?"   
  
"Oh nothing really master. I guess I am just anxious to be cleared of all these lies and accusations placed on me by Gilroy. Hopefully we can confront him and get this over with."   
  
"I don't know about confronting him. If he is as treacherous as I predict he is, he wouldn't hesitate to kill us to see his mission accomplished."   
  
"I don't think he could take on two Jedi, master. After all, you said so yourself, I am almost equal to you in the use of my light saber."   
  
"Yes, but Jedi do not set out to kill another being, Padawan Xanatos. I don't think at your stage in your Jedi training, I should have to remind you of that."   
  
Jinn was a little more than put off by Xani's suggestion that to deal with Norton Gilroy, they should just kill him and be done with him. That comment would go on to worry the master later on that evening as he meditated.   
  
That evening as Master Jinn meditated, a cloud hung over the master's thoughts. He had noticed of late that he and Xanatos' bond was not nearly as sound as it normally was. Xanatos stayed shielded all the time from his master. At first Qui-Gon reasoned it was because he was older and needed his adult privacy, but something in the back of the Jedi master's mind played havoc with his reasoning.   
  
He succeeded in pushing the questioning thoughts about Padawan Crion out of his mind as he directed his thoughts to his true padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The master focused on what would happen to the boy if he did indeed hand him over to retired Master Tor El'.   
  
The master's words spoken to Xanatos came back to haunt him. He had told Xani down in the prison mines on Cirrus that if Obi-Wan's mind did not return to him, Jinn would still be obligated to raise him to adulthood if he could not see him through too knighthood. He realized how quickly he changed his own mind when he thought of actually having to leave the Jedi in order to keep Obi-Wan by his side.   
  
  
Jinn knew he must search for the answer to one question, which he had been pondering all day. Once the one lone question was answered he would know with certainty what direction to take in his life, after everything was settled with Xanatos and his troubles.   
  
  
//I haven't the courage of my convictions. When it comes down to leaving the Jedi or Obi-Wan I have hesitations about choosing one or the other. I would hate to lose either. The one question I must answer is; Which would I hate to lose more, Obi-Wan Kenobi or the Jedi?//………………….  
  
  
PEACE [b]ewen[/b] 


	9. 9

WARNING!!!!   
  
There is a fight scene with blood and gore. If you think that is not too your taste, then maybe you shouldn't read this!!!!   
##################   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning brought with it the same sullen Obi-Wan as before. Qui-Gon could not help but notice he was not eating well. He made a mental note that even though he would hate to do so, he would have to correct that little problem this evening. He was beginning to think he never spoke to Obi-Wan if it was not to reprimand him in some way, no matter had inconsequential the reprimand was, such as in this case, his eating habits.   
  
  
Jinn, instead of thinking further about he and Obi-Wan's problems, focused on the mission ahead of them. It could be difficult to gain entrance to the prison. Some places on Naboo were not in favor of interference by the Jedi. It was galaxy known that the Naboo prison warden held no decent regard for the Jedi. There had been some unnamed run in with the warden's family and a Jedi knight. A young Jedi Knight had mistakenly killed the warden's brother. No, this could be much more difficult than even Master Jinn anticipated.   
  
It was just as suspected when they reached the prison they were at first denied entrance to the prisoners. The warden did say he had no knowledge of the prisoners Jinn spoke of from the Telos' upraising. Lost papers or not, the warden tried to reason with Jinn that he would surely remember the transference of twenty-five prisoners to his facility. He blatantly told Jinn he had been given the wrong information. Then he had the Jedi escorted off the property of the prison, with the understanding that they were not welcome to come back. He was done with all Jedi. The warden was not a friendly man at all when dealing with any Jedi.   
  
Beads of sweat formed on the upper lip of Xanatos. It was not an overly warm day; in fact, there was a chill in the air. The little beads of perspiration formed from his nervousness. It had nothing to do with the weather.   
  
"I don't know what he is talking about my master. I sent those men here and I would suppose they got here."   
  
Then an idea popped into the older padawan's mind and he voiced the spur-of the moment idea. Xanatos had learned early in his life to be able to think quickly and come up with any explanation needed when it came to protecting his virtue. He had also learned early in his Jedi training that his master trusted him implicitly.   
  
"I wonder if Gilroy got to the prisoners even before they reached their destination."   
  
"Makes sense Xani. We have seen what he is capable of doing. I mean I have no doubt that he was responsible for the deaths of the two men I had appointments to meet with on Telos."   
  
Obi-Wan was behind the master and apprentice who were conversing back and forth. He made a clicking sound of disgust with his mouth and rolled his eyes in amazement.   
  
//Gee master how gullible can you be? I thought Jedi masters were suppose to be smart, not as dumb as a scarecrow in a garden. //  
  
It just so happened at that moment Jinn decided to reach a cross the bond he and Obi-Wan shared. The master did not know why he felt the need to do it then, but he did. Obi-Wan, not knowing how to stay shielded, allowed his mind to be wide open to his master and their shared bond. Qui-Gon mentally heard what the young padawan thought.   
  
He whirled in anger on Obi-Wan.   
  
"Excuse me padawan. I think you might not want to think some of the things you are thinking right now. You do not have the power that is needed to keep your shields up. I am not very pleased with what you just thought, not pleased at all."   
  
Obi-Wan was not past being able to get angry, even though he tried very hard not too.   
  
"I have let you stifle the very words from my mouth, but I am not sure I know how to stop my thoughts master."   
  
"Try not being so vindictive and hateful in your thinking padawan. It would serve you well. You are not making any good points with me with thoughts like the one you just had."   
  
Xanatos was left in the dark. He knew Obi--Wan must have had some dark thought about him, but the master did not volunteer any information and the padawan was certainly not going to ask what was going on. It seemed his master had put Obi-Wan back in his proper place at least for now. and that was enough temporarily for Xani. He knew the child might have to be dealt with if he continued to get in the way…….   
  
"My master likes to remind me that I have no ability to control my Jedi powers. Maybe it would have been more courteous of him not to invade my mind to know my thoughts. It seems a little rude to me; like an invasion of my privacy."   
  
In that instant Qui-Gon raised his hand. It was an unintentional reaction on his part. He very much wanted to clip the boy on the side of the head but withdrew his hand when he saw the horror in Obi-Wan's eyes. Never in rearing any padawan had he raised a hand toward them and it even shocked him. He dropped his hand and turned abruptly to speak with Xanatos.   
  
"I think we should just go back home. I will have to locate Gilroy and speak with him. I had hoped not to get into it with the man, but I see I have no choice."   
  
He left Obi-Wan with his thoughts, not wanting to see the hurt he had placed on his little padawan's face.   
  
Obi-Wan was bringing a side of Qui-Gon Jinn out that he did not know he had. He wanted the boy back the way he was so badly that he was actually becoming angry at Obi-Wan for not being as he should be, a Jedi apprentice.   
  
Qui-Gon was not really sure who was responsible for it, but there was yet another wedge between him and his padawan again. Both had managed to be angered by the other. It seemed that no matter how hard either of them tried, getting along with one another just was not in their future at the present..   
  
Master Jinn walked back to their little apartment with both of his padawans. He was beginning to think he had undertaken more than he could handle. Obi-wan's promise of good behavior had not lasted long, and things with Xanatos' investigation were not going well.   
  
  
//Well maybe Obi-Wan is right I should not have intruded on his thoughts. I just did it without thinking. When we truly shared an open bond Obi-Wan would not have thought my being in his mind as some unwanted intrusion, it would have been a welcomed mind link between master and apprentice. Maybe I should rethink what I am going to do about my padawan. One minute I am sure Obi-Wan should stay by my side then after something like this happens, I am more convinced it would be beneficial to him to stay with Master Tor El'. A master I can be, I am good at it. I am just not sure I could successfully raise a normal irrational thinking teenager. I am not sure I was meant to be a father in every sense of the word, and that would be what it takes to raise Obi-Wan as he is now. What's wrong with you Jinn? You can't even think straight. One little boy has managed to turn your brain into oozing jelly……………… //  
  
  
Qui-Gon sat silently with a data pad in hand. Xanatos had planted himself at the window to watch the snow mount up in layers of white covering the land outside all the way up to windowsill. Obi-Wan had since claimed the single bedroom, having stomped in there when they return from their unsuccessful trip to the prison.   
  
As far as Jinn was concerned the day had gone miserably in all departments. He had been unable to find out anything about the prisoners and to top things off royally, he and Obi-Wan had managed to get into another disagreement.   
  
The boy had not come out since returning and Jinn did not even bother to tell him last-meal was ready. Obi-Wan would just have to go to bed hungry this night, Jinn thought.   
  
He is so stubborn he won't come out and discuss things rationally then I am certainly not going in there and beg him too do so. That boy is a like a mule when he wants things done his way.   
  
"Master, I do not mean to interrupt you, but I was wondering what plans you have for us tomorrow. I mean now that Obi-Wan has started again, things could again be more difficult when we try to search for Norton Gilroy. Well I mean today was a wash out mainly because we had to return to our apartment because your padawan insisted on throwing another temper tantrum."   
  
"I am beginning to think you do not have very high regard for my current pad wan, Xanatos. I am not very appreciative of your thoughts toward Obi-Wan. I had planned to return here after we were denied access to the prisoners anyway. Obi-Wan did not change that. Yes, he has put a little more stress on me, but I will survive. It is not something I cannot handle. You are making things more difficult by having such negative thoughts about him."   
  
"So that is how it is going to be, you are going to side with him now. I knew it would just be a matter of time before the council convinced you to turn on me my master. It seems they have succeeded."   
  
"Don't be ridiculous Xani. I have not turned on you. It is you who seems to have nothing good to say about Obi-Wan. He was an able and good padawan when he had his memory and all his faculties."   
  
"That is just the point my master, he has none of that now. He is just a normal boy who has managed to get in our way sometimes. Now if you can truthfully deny what I am saying then please do so."   
  
"O.K. I am not saying Obi-Wan is not a little more trouble than what he would be had he been his normal self, but I can't pitch him to the side and forget I have him. We are here now and we have to make do. I mean I can handle a fifteen year old well enough to finish this investigation as long as things do not get dangerous when we go to find Norton Gilroy."   
  
"And what if they become dangerous master? He could put both of our lives in danger by not listening and exhibiting his stubborn attitude. I for one do not want to die because Obi-Wan is going through another teenage crisis."   
  
" I will see that no harm comes to you or him. He will not be a problem. We just have to be careful how we approach this Gilroy. If he is indeed guilty of the other murders then we are not safe even here if he knows we are on the planet and asking questions."   
  
Xanaot turned his head to look at the falling snow after having nodded his agreement to his master.   
  
Jinn got up to go to the bedroom to see what the other padawan had been doing for the last four hours.   
  
In the bedroom, he found Obi-Wan doing the same thing that Xanatos was doing in the common room, looking out the window at the snow.   
  
"I thought you might be in bed."   
  
"Is that what you hoped my master, that I was asleep and you would not have to be bothered with me at least for the night?"   
  
Obi-Wan spoke to his master but did not turn around to look at him. He continued looking at the snow.   
  
Jinn sat down on the bed a crossed from where Obi-Wan was.   
  
"I don't think I need a child to put words in my mouth."   
  
"I guess not. I forgot you are just good at invading people's privacy."   
  
"There was a time when you cherished our link Obi-Wan. Now you call it intrusion, invasion of your privacy."   
  
"You must remember like you always try to remind me, I am a Jedi no longer. I don't need the bond."   
  
"Do you really believe that? I have been sending force support to you since King Gerbyn preformed the mind sweep on you. Do you really think that you could even function if I was not? I have too. The loss of the force and our bond would have been too traumatic for you to even function if I was not covering you with the very force I possess. Your mental confusion of the force and our bond could have very well been powerful enough, that over time, it could have caused your very death."   
  
He had not planned to tell Obi-Wan he was blanketed by his master's own force, but he now felt the boy should know the truth how the force actually worked.   
  
"It is true you still have the force in you, but you don't know how it works or what the bond feels like. I think you should feel what it would be like if I withdrew my force signature from your mind."   
  
  
Jinn closed his eyes and focused on removing all his force from Obi-Wan's mind and body.   
  
The boy dropped to the floor as if in pain and doubled over from the sheer shock of losing his master's force signature. The episode lasted only a couple of minutes. Jinn once again entered the boy's mind and wrapped him in the protection of his force signature.   
  
"I know that was painful for you, but I wanted you to feel, I mean really feel what it would be like had I truly abandoned you my child. That, I could or would never do to you. I have always been there for you and I always will."   
  
  
Jinn wanted to show Obi-Wan he had always been there too support him and that was the only way he knew how to assure the boy understood. He knew it was a cruel but necessary lesson.   
  
  
" I have a very important mission tomorrow and I hope you will act accordingly."   
  
Jinn walked out of the bedroom leaving a very stunned Obi-Wan Kenobi still trying to comprehend what had just happened too him.   
  
Jinn stood on the other side of the bedroom door in deep thought.   
  
//It was a hard lesson too be taught but life as a Jedi is equally as hard. Now if Obi-Wan will only learn from it and go forward instead of backward……………//.  
  
  
#############   
  
  
  
Qui-Gon sat up late into the night making contact with Jedi informers on Naboo. There were those who acted as informers on all the planets in the galaxies. He fervently tried to locate the ever-elusive Norton Gilroy. Jinn knew he was on the planet, but locating him was another thing.   
  
Xanatos had long since gone to bed. That left the big master up to do his work and think over what had happened between he and Obi-Wan.   
  
More than once, Qui-Gon hesitated over his work and looked up at the bedroom door. He did not know what he expected too see. He was sure Obi-Wan would not come out and talk with him. That is what Jinn would have preferred his padawan do. He didn't want the wedge between them to embed itself deeper. He sighed after his fourth time of staring at the door and went back to his work.   
  
Qui-Gon had managed to find a couple of places they could search for Norton Gilroy but no promises were made if he would still be there. The man moved around a lot, dodging sith knows what the master thought.   
  
Jinn went to bed resigned to the fact that he had helped neither of his padawans with their dilemmas this day.   
  
######   
  
The three Jedi headed out before daylight in almost a foot of newly fallen snow.   
  
"I think we should have put off going any where master until this weather breaks. No one will be stirring to get any information from."   
  
"That might be so, but I have already gotten some leads on Gilroy. We will check those out and if we don't come up with anything then we will return to start searching again tomorrow."   
  
"Oh I didn't know you had any idea where he might be, at least not yet."   
  
"Jedi always have informers on every planet Xani. You should have remembered that. I made some contacts with them late last night and have come up with a couple of leads, that is all."   
  
Obi-Wan had yet to speak a word to either Jedi. His head was kept down most of the time as if he needed to see every step he made. Jinn was not going to pressure the boy. He needed him on his best behavior and agitating him into a conversation-turned-argument was not what the master wanted right now.   
  
They finally reached their destination. It looked like an abandoned store of some kind.   
  
  
  
Jinn motioned to Obi-Wan and Xani to follow behind him as he cautiously and quietly opened the door. Both Jedi with sabers, instinctively drew them and powered them up.   
  
The door led the into an empty room. No one was there and it looked like no one had been there for years.   
  
Jinn started looking around while still encouraging both of his padawans to remain silent. He nodded for Xani to check a door off to the left of them. Xanatos found nothing. Jinn turned to walk back to where Obi-Wan stood silent in the middle of the room. He put his saber away and had Xani do the same.   
  
"I guess we have come up against a stone wall yet again. Gilroy is not here."   
  
In that moment the door to the cellar opened up and several men poured out of it, each with a drawn blaster in their hand.   
  
"Well what have we here, Jedi? And just what are you doing at our humble abode Jedi? Who or what are looking for?"   
  
Jinn threw both of his hands up as if in submission.   
  
"We have not come here too fight. We are looking for someone, for some information"   
  
"Just who would that someone be? Maybe I know him. Just maybe I could help you."   
  
The scarred face man turned and looked at his comrades and they all burst out into laughter.   
  
The man who spoke had a very large scar covering the side of his face. It was still red from injury. It was healed, but newly healed.   
  
Jinn knew very well these men were taunting them. They had no intention of helping them and could very well be planning to kill the Jedi.   
  
"We are looking for Norton Gilroy. Do any of you know of him, or where we could find him?"   
  
"And if we did do you think we be telling you filthy Jedi."   
  
Now the scarred-face man was letting his impatience and anger show.   
  
"I would see no reason why you should not help us."   
  
Jinn nonchalantly waved his right hand in front of the scared-faced man's face.   
  
A dazed look appeared on his face. He turned to his friends.   
  
"He's right. I see no reason why we should not help the Jedi."   
  
Jinn had successfully used the Jedi mind trick on him. There was only one problem. One of the men in back recognized what the Jedi master had done to his leader and friend. He immediately shoved his friend behind him, breaking the mental connection Qui-Gon had established with him.   
  
"Get em boys. The Jedi is using that mind trick."   
  
All this time Obi-Wan had stood frozen with fear in the middle of the room. He did not know what to do. To his knowledge, he had never been placed in such a threatening position. Of course, the opposite was true. He had battled many times side by side with his master.   
  
Jinn and Xanatos started deflecting the blaster shots one by one. It was times like these that a light saber was not the best weapon to go into battle with.   
  
Jinn yelled for Obi-Wan to move to seek cover. Still the boy remained right in the middle of the battle. Jinn did not know if he heard him or was too afraid too move. Qui-Gon worked his way over to Obi-Wan, while still fighting and deflecting shots with his saber. Once he reached him, he shoved Obi-Wan clear a crossed the room. While he was not covered very well, the boy was at least out of the middle of the actual battle.   
  
  
Qui-Gon hoped the child had enough sense to stay where he was. Jinn was in too intense of a battle to keep a constant watch over Obi-Wan. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Xani successfully down one of the five men. Four to go and with only their sabers deflecting the blaster bullets, things did not look promising for the Jedi.   
  
Jinn parried forward and knocked the blaster from one man's hand. Qui-Gon kicked him right in the stomach, reached down, and used the hilt of his saber to knock the man soundly in his head, rendering him unconscious. Jinn was not as quick to kill as Xani was if it could be avoided in any way at all. Xani had downed another opponent; this time only injuring him in the leg and not out and out killing him.   
  
Now they only had two to do battle with. Odds were even now. Jinn still had no time to check on his younger padawan.   
  
The scarred-faced man was engaged in battle with Jinn. The man who had alerted his friends of the mind trick was still in battle with Xani. It was more or less a hand-to-hand combat now. Xani landed a crushing blow to the right jaw of the man he was fighting. His blaster dislodged from his hand and flew a crossed the room. Jinn fought the scarred face man who by this time had abandoned his blaster for a long knife he had pulled from the top of his boots. The blade of the knife flickered dangerously in the master's face, as he too had to drop his saber in order to keep from being stabbed. He needed both of his hands to grip the man's hand holding the knife to keep it from slitting his throat.   
  
With a nudge of the force, Jinn pushed the knife away and the man dropped it. Jinn spun him around and brought his right arm painfully back behind him. Jinn thought he heard the man's arm break under the big Jedi's force as he jerked the arm around and behind the gang leader's back, holding it in place with the man's own hand. Xani was already tying his man up with rope he had in his utility belt.   
  
Jinn smiled at Xani as he came over and took the scarred face man and tied him up equally as secured.   
  
"Job well done padawan."   
  
Xani smiled back.   
  
It was then Jinn remembered Obi-Wan.   
  
"You can come out now Obi. Everything is fine now."   
  
Jinn waited for a minute and a slight twinge of worry hit the master when he got no reply.   
  
"Obi-Wan it is safe now. Come on out."   
  
Nothing, the boy did not reply. Jinn looked in the direction where he had pushed Obi-Wan. All he saw was his apprentice's two unmoving legs that stuck out from behind an over turned table. Fear gripped Jinn. Then a low moan was heard.   
  
Qui-Gon rushed over to where Obi-Wan now laid in a crumpled heap… Obi was lying on his stomach. When Jinn rolled his padawan on his back he saw the massively large pool of blood, growing ever larger as it poured out onto the tan colored tunic and spilled over onto the brown Jedi robe. The floor was covered in the younger padawan's blood. One of the many random blaster shots had struck Obi-Wan Kenobi with deadly accuracy in his upper torso……….   
  
##############  
Thank You for all the feedback. Just don't get lazy on me and I will be punctual with my updates for you!!!!!!  
  
For those of you who asked, if I told you if Xani was good or bad I would give the entire plot away. You will just have to read to see which he is.  
  
  
PEACE Ewen 


	10. 10

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan too him as he immediately pressed the palm of his hand to the wound, stopping the massive bleeding. As his master checked the extinct of his injury, he realized the bleeding was the prime thing to be concerned with right now. Xanatos was already on his comm link summoning for help from an ambulance and a healer.   
  
Jinn sent waves of healing power, supplied by the force, to his padawan that lay limp and lifeless in his arms. The blues eyes of Obi-Wan had yet to meet those of his master's. They remained sealed shut by the unconsciousness that had overtaken him. His stillness created an eerie silence that brought the master insurmountable pain.   
  
  
  
The healers worked quickly when they arrived. An I. V. was set up, and oxygen was given too the boy. They informed Jinn that Obi-Wan had gone into shock from the loss of blood and that they would have everything waiting for him at the hospital. Once there he would be given life sustaining blood transfusion to supplement the loss of his own blood. Only when they went to put Obi-Wan in back of the ambulance did Master Jinn release the small hand that had been held by his large calloused ones. He followed them into the ambulance, yelling instructions to Xani as he left.   
  
Xanatos was to take his prisoners to the authorities and relay what had happened . Simple job for a Jedi apprentice almost knight, especially since his prisoners were already contained and tied up securely. All Xanatos was really concerned about at that time, was dragging through the enormous amount of snowdrifts and the still falling snow to reach the police station in the city. It was by his estimation almost two miles away and the only transportation the Jedi apprentice had, was his own two feet. He stooped down to where his prisoners where to check and make sure the rope holding them was in place and tight enough.   
  
The scar-faced captive looked into the almost black eyes of Xanatos'.   
  
"Did I hear your master correctly? Did he call you Xanatos? You are not Xanatos Crion of Telos are you? Well of course you are. That is why you are searching for Norton Gilroy. If what he says is true then no wonder you and your master want him. Need too get rid of the proof do ya?"   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about?"   
  
Xanatos knew all too well.   
  
"Sure you do lad. Norton Gilroy knows what you are guilty of. Guess you and your master don't want him to be spreading the rumors any further. Want to get rid of him do ya? I could help with that."   
  
"How could you help me with anything? You don't know anything. You are just rambling to hear yourself talk."   
  
"I know them Jedi at the temple would not like knowing that one of their own caused the death of twenty-five innocent men."   
  
Xanatos slapped the man a crossed this face. The sound of flesh striking flesh rang out through the empty store.   
  
"You know nothing of what you speak of. None of the prisoners were "innocent". They were all traitors against my father's regime. They deserved to pay with their lives."   
  
"Thought you didn't kill them lad? You were responsible for seeing they paid with their very lives, now aren't ya?"   
  
"I didn't say I did. It is just that they… they…."   
  
Words faded away as Xani realized this man knew way too much.   
  
"What would you do if I let you and the other two go?"   
  
"Well I would hop on the nearest ship and take off for another planet. No, you would never hear a peep out of me. Your secret would be safe."   
  
"Yes I am sure it would be."   
  
Xani was sure of nothing except these prisoners would have to suffer the same fate as his last prisoners.   
  
"I will set the other two free when you have been gone for fifteen minutes."   
  
Xanatos cut the man lose as he still kept the man's own blaster leveled at him in case he tried something. The scar-faced man had no desire to do anything but run. After getting about fifty feet from where he had been held, a blaster shot cut through the snow-laden air. The man fell dead in the snow, shot in the back.   
  
Xanatos turned the blaster on the two that still were in his custody and told them to run. One refused. Xani shot him point blank in his chest. The other, fearing he would be instantly shot, started running, although he doubted he would get away. He was right. A blaster shot left him lying in the snow, just as dead as his other two friends.   
  
Xani thought he would have to tell his master they overtook him after one of them became untied. He had no choice but to shoot them or loose his own life. Jinn already knew how dangerous they were. They had tried to kill his master and Xani already. He would remind his master, it was one of their blaster shells that hit his "precious little Obi-Wan. "   
  
Xanatos slithered into the hospital emergency room much like a snake going through tall blades of grass to find its prey. He was just that sneaky. He would have to put on the best charade ever too fool his master.   
  
//It hasn't been too hard so far to fool my master. I just have to continue with my innocent act. I plan to be a Jedi Knight. Nothing is going to stop me from my goal. I will have plenty of time to "do good" and I will, once I have been given my rightful position. Killing those traitors did not diminish my ability to be a great knight one day. I don't see things as the Jedi council does. Things are not always black and white as the council sees them.//   
  
Just like a food-starved snake in the grass, Xani sidled up beside Jinn before he even realized his other padawan was there. He had been in deep concentration over his worry for Obi-Wan. He had no news as of late and it was being to reap havoc on the cool, calm personna the big master had so far been able to display.   
  
"Oh Xanatos I didn't even feel your presence."   
  
"That's all right master. I know all your thoughts must be focused on Obi-Wan and his condition. I have something I wish to relay to you my master."   
  
"Could it wait Xani? I really can't even think clearly. I have notified the council of Obi-Wan's injuries. The healers will be waiting for him as soon as he is stable enough to travel. I have more faith in the healers at the temple."   
  
Xanatos let out a sigh of relief. They would very shortly be returning to Coruscant empty-handed from proof of his guilt or innocence. Now maybe they would give up and let him be a knight. He had hoped to find Gilroy then his job would have been complete and whole.. He could only hope Norton Gilroy took the hint with all the other deaths and would leave him alone otherwise…………   
  
"Master I am afraid it really can't wait. One of my prisoners managed to free himself. I was jumped as I tried to gather them together to take them too the police."   
  
A look of concerned appeared on the big master's face.   
  
"You weren't harmed in any way?"   
  
He quickly let his eyes roam over his older padawan to insure no injuries had occurred.   
  
"No my master. I am well. But I regret in order to save myself I had to shoot the men as they tried to attack me. I was at first overpowered but I managed to overtake them. Regrettably I had to kill them to save my own life."   
  
Regret for the lose of life appeared on Qui-Gon's face.   
  
"None of them lived?"   
  
"I am so sorry my master. I know you are disappointed in me. I am so ashamed."   
  
"Jinn took Xanatos' face in his big hands and nestled it caressingly.   
  
"Xani do not be ashamed for what you evidently had no choice but to do.. I know if you had been able to spare their lives you would have. Your safety is the utmost importance to me. There is nothing that could have been done. I am aware how furiously those men fought us when we had done nothing too them. They are one with the force now. I hope that they have found more peace where they are now than here. I'm not sure I could go on if I had both of you in one of these hospital rooms."   
  
//Always a master with words of good even for the evil ones. Xani thought.//   
  
Qui-Gon sat back down, rested his elbows on his thighs, and cradled his face in the cupped palms of his hands. He thought back on when he had to put the force band on his apprentice because he did not know how to control his own force. Jinn thought about removing the band when he could , but then realized it would do no good!!!!! His little apprentice would not remember how to control his force and it might cause more damage, but it certainly would not help. He would keep supporting his padawan with his own force signature.   
  
Jinn arose from his seat when he saw the door open to the room Obi-Wan had been placed. All thoughts of the prisoners, the force band, and even Xanatos vanished as Master Jinn once again focused his concerns solely on Obi-Wan. He was all that mattered to the Jedi Master now.   
  
"Master Jinn, your child is stable now. The blood transfusion was successful. Actually, the bullet hit no vital organs. His recovery should be quick except for one thing."   
  
Jinn had been listening to what the healer said and a smile started to overtake the master but it faded as quickly when she said "except for one thing"."   
  
"And exactly what is that?"   
  
"The bullet traveled all the way out which was good, but in doing so, it nicked the spinal cord. Maybe your healers will know more but for now obi-Wan has no use of his legs. We are not sure if there is permanent damage or maybe just some swelling from the trauma."   
  
Jinn's own legs grew weak with the news of his padawan's injury.   
He reached for the wall to keep himself balanced as he edged himself down in the chair he had earlier been sitting in.   
  
"He can't walk?"   
  
"Like I said Master Jinn, Obi-Wan will survive. We just don't know the extent of his injuries. Once he is able to be checked out by the Jedi healers then you will know more. They are far more advanced than we are."   
  
Jinn took in all the healer had to say with as much understanding as he could. His mind was a cloud of confusion.   
  
" The most important thing is that he is alive and I thank you for that. Can I see him?"   
  
"Yes, I know how important your link with him is for his well-being. I am going to allow you to stay by his side. He is in the bacta tank right now. You can stay with him there and later you can stay when we get him in a bed. Of course I think he will need a day or two before he can travel but then he can be released to go home to the temple healers. But again let me reiterate, maybe they will be able to help him more than we can."   
  
Jinn looked at Xani, his face contorted with pain over the horrific news of his Obi-Wan's possible paralysis. He turned and walked into the room where the "other half of his very soul" lay injured and possibly paralyzed for life……………………   
  
  
  
If the boy could look smaller or more innocent, Master Jinn did not know how. Obi-Wan floated in the bacta tank with an oxygen cup over his mouth and plugs in his ears. His eyes were swathed in gauge patches to keep them sealed against the bacta. Jinn whispered in the little speaker on the side of the tank.   
  
"Obi-Wan I am here and here I will stay. I just can not touch you because you are in a bacta tank."   
  
Qui-Gon was not sure if Obi-Wan was asleep because of the patches that covered his eyes. He watched as Obi-Wan very slowly moved his arm that did not have a tube stuck in it. He slowly slid his hand across the clear glass of the tank, signaling his master he had heard him. Had it not been for the glass of the bacta tank their hands would have touched. Qui-Gon imagined he could feel the warmth of his padawan's hand on the other side of the glass.   
  
It was then that Master Qui-Gon tried to form a mental link with his padawan. He wanted Obi-Wan to feel him more closely along their bond. He came up against mental shields of his padawan. Jinn realized that because of the trauma sustained, Obi-Wan must have unknowingly raised his shields. While he was receiving the force energy being sent to him by his master, Obi-Wan could not feel the comfort of the mental connection as well with his shields so tightly in place. The shields also hindered the amount of healing force the master could successfully send to his padawan. That in itself could slow his healing. His master would have a harder time getting the healing force through to Obi-Wan. If the master could not instruct his padawan on how to lower his shields, his healing progress would be that of a normal teen and not of a Jedi apprentice being supported by his master.   
  
Qui-Gon thought about the force bracelet again but realized even if Obi-Wan had his force abilities he could not use them, unless his memory returned.   
  
//No, I will have to wait for him to be more stable to release his force. The only problem in that is he needs his force abilities to recover more quickly. //  
  
Jinn stood beside the bacta tank for what seemed like hours, sending force healing to his padawan and talking randomly of their past, hoping that maybe something would click and Obi-Wan would remember his past. He hoped talking with his padawan would make him feel more secure while lying alone in the bacta tank, not being able to feel Jinn's physical touch.   
  
The next morning Master Jinn was with his wounded padawan when they took him out of the bacta tank and placed him in his bed. No one had told Obi-Wan about his possible paralysis, they didn't have too. He could not feel his legs except for the occasional painful tingling that shot through them with no notice whatsoever the pain was coming. Obi-Wan had doubts, but the healer on Naboo said having the almost unbearable pain was a good thing. It meant he had some feeling, just not movement yet.   
  
He looked over to his master and weakly plastered a smile on his face. In this he would try to be strong he thought. He had caused his master so much trouble already and things for the two were getting worse now that he might not ever walk again. That was his thinking; Qui-Gon did not share his point of view.   
  
"Guess I kinda messed up uhn master?"   
  
"Oh Obi-Wan you did nothing wrong. I should not have even dragged you there with us. This is all my fault."   
  
Obi-Wan chuckled just about as weakly as he smiled.   
  
"Are we going to go back and forth each trying to take the blame? You are always so fond of telling me we can't dwell on the past."   
  
Qui-Gon smiled. It was not a sincere smile but he did it for Obi-Wan's benefit.   
  
"I think you are finally listening to me and you are absolutely right. We might be able to go home tomorrow if you keep doing as well as you are today."   
  
"You mean "doing well" from my actual wound, not my legs."   
  
Obi-Wan hated to bring it up because his master seemed so down and he assumed it was because he could not move his legs.   
  
Obi-Wan's master was at first at loss for words.   
  
"Well, yes..well that is what I mean. We won't be able to know more about your spinal injury until the healers at temple get a look at you."   
  
He managed to stammer the words out of his mouth and plant another fake smile on his face.   
  
"I knew that. I am sorry if I have brought you more worry."   
  
"Don't be sorry for anything Obi-Wan. Yes, I will admit you have put a few more gray hairs on my old head but I will survive and so will you. We just have to get through this and we can do it together."   
  
"I am sorry again master but I don't see how that will work. I mean even if you decided not to take me to Master Tor El' to stay, I don't think the council will want an invalid at the temple. I don't think they were too happy to have me there when I couldn't control my force now…well now…I just think they will want me to live somewhere else."   
  
Obi-Wan was almost pleased to be returning to the temple. But after speaking his thoughts to his master, he upset himself. He might have to leave the temple forever now, instead of just going to old master Tor El' until his memory returned. The padawan grew very sullen and quiet. Qui-Gon did not know what too say to make him feel better. He himself did not know how the council would react to Obi-Wan's injury.   
  
Xanatos told his master that he would go back and ready their things but he had "other" things to do on the planet Naboo before he returned to the temple to except his knighthood. He had some loose strings that needed tied to insure his knighthood would never be in jeopardy.   
  
While doing some investigating on his own Xani found out that Norton Gilroy had gone into hiding and might not even be on Naboo. Gilroy was wise enough to already be fleeing for his very life. Xani sent a threatening message to him by one of his friends and had to be contented with that. If he ever stepped foot on Coruscant Xanatos assured Norton's friend Norton Gilroy would not live to leave.   
  
The three Jedi finally loaded themselves onto their ship to go home, the following day.   
There was more between the master and the young apprentice that was left unsaid than said.   
  
Obi-Wan had no memory of what his relationship had been like with this master, but he needed someone to lean on and Master Jinn was there and willing to be the support Obi-Wan so very much needed right now. The boy was willing and thankful to have Master Jinn to lend moral and physical support to him.   
  
Xanatos flew the transport ship as Jinn stayed with Obi-Wan in the back of the ship most of the time.   
  
  
A gurney waited on the landing port of the temple to transport Obi-Wan to the healers. Qui-Gon started to follow him but was immediately stopped by a council page who informed him he was to meet with the council members.   
  
Obi-Wan bravely waved him off and Jinn and Xanatos followed the page to meet with the council. Jinn already had a mental speech prepared to chastise the council for taking him away from Obi-Wan.   
  
Qui-Gon stood before the council expecting some dramatic statement over his failed mission or about the prisoners in Xani's care being killed, but all the council wanted was their mission report; the same old council rhetoric Qui-Gon heard each time he returned. What confused the master was why they would demand to see him for that now and not let him stay with Obi-Wan.   
  
"If that is all masters, I would very much like to return to Obi-Wan while he is being examined."   
  
"There is one other thing Master Jinn."   
  
Plo Koon spoke and Jinn instantly did not like the tone of his voice.   
  
"We have word from Master Tor El' that because of the circumstances with your former padawan being injured, he will not be able to take him into his home. The task would be too burdensome for an elder master such as himself."   
  
"Good for I have changed my mind. Since his injury, I have decided my apprentice should stay with me."   
  
His master stunned Xanatos with this declaration.   
  
//He's going to try to keep him at the temple with us, No way!! //  
  
"Well that is another thing. We have already found another place, a rehabilitation center that will take the boy."   
  
Jinn's anger flared.   
  
Firstly, he is not my former padawan, he is my present padawan. Secondly, I will not be sending him to a rehab center. He will remain with me. I will supervise his day-to-day rehabilitation. Whatever he needs, I will be the one to provide it for him."   
  
Mace's eyes darted from Plo Koon to Master Jinn. He actually thought a fistfight might break out between the two. He knew how loyal Qui-Gon was to his padawan; to any pada wan under his tutelage.   
  
"This is not up for debate. It has been decided."   
  
"Moreover, just where is my old master, Yoda, Master Eeth Koth, and Master Adi Gallia. Was the council vote taken in their absence and just with all the council masters who loyally vote your way?"   
  
"While I will admit that some of the council members are missing, it was a fair and just vote. It is not uncommon to vote with some of the members absent. We needed the decision right away."   
  
" There was no immediate hurry to rush to judgment as to what should be done with my apprentice. Until Padawan Kenobi is healed or the healers say otherwise, he won't be going anywhere but back to our shared apartment when he has recovered enough to do so. If you do plan to go through with this absurd vote to take away his apprenticeship and knighthood, then I demand a full account of every vote from every single member of the Jedi council, not a handful of heartless masters who understand nothing of caring for a padawan. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to my padawan."   
  
Plo Koon sat and nervously tapped the arm of his chair with his fingers. He was determined not to let the rogue master have the last word. He planned to show Jinn just who was in charge in these council chambers.   
  
"You misunderstand Jinn. The vote has been taken and tallied. There is no room for discussion on this matter."   
  
  
  
Jinn walked right up to Master Plo Koon and shook his finger at him warningly.   
  
" It is you who does not understand. I will not listen to a couple of the council members who are clearly on your side. We will discuss the council's decision when Master Yoda returns and a vote by the entire council is taken and not before. I have no time to argue this with you further. I will expect not to be bothered by the council until my old master, as well as the other council masters have returned."   
  
Jinn started to walk away but abruptly turned back to the council masters assembled.   
  
"May the force be with you, masters."   
  
Qui-Gon, respectfully bowed to the masters, stepped slightly over to the left and cocked his head to the side so he could clearly see his friend, a smiling Master Windu and winked!! Jinn then walked out of the council chambers with Xanatos angrily following behind him.......... 


	11. 12

It took a few days for the healers at the temple to evaluate Obi-Wan's condition. He had to stay in the med unit while the tests were being completed and because he was still recovering from the loss of blood. Healer Darue informed Master Jinn that Obi-Wan would be released in his care in a couple of days. He was also informed Obi-Wan's master that as of yet no definitive diagnosis of Jinn's padawan had been found.. In layman's terms that meant Obi-Wan might walk and then again he might not. Only time and rest would tell. The healer did tell Jinn that had Obi-Wan had his memory back and his control of the force his healing would be faster and more efficient.   
  
Obi-Wan sat in the hospital bed and sulked endlessly. He tried very hard to put up a good front. However anyone that knew the young padawan before his memory loss and his tragic injury knew Obi-Wan was clearly not himself. Weight was just dropping from the boy. He had been reprimanded almost daily by one of the many healers as well as Master Jinn over his eating habits, that were atrocious.   
  
In the meantime, to pass the time while he waited for the council to return, Xanatos kept busy doing "good deeds". He would teach the younglings in the use of the saber. He went so far as to help Master Plo Koon do some research in the dusty temple library in the basement.   
  
Plo Koon enjoyed Xani's company as much as he disliked having the Kenobi child around. He had never cared for the boy, reasoning that it was because Master Yoda thought so highly of him. It did not help Obi-Wan to have Master Jinn as his master. Plo-Koon and Jinn had always had an unspoken disagreement between the two. They were at best somewhat cordial when they were around each other.   
  
Xanatos was a different matter entirely. He would not be under Master Jinn's "thumb" very much longer now. He could be easily molded into the position Plo Koon had planned for him; his right hand man and his staunchest supporter.   
  
Plo Koon has just about decided he would fight for Xanatos' knighthood just as fiercely as he would fight to keep Obi-Wan from staying a padawan or for that matter even living in the temple.   
  
I'd like to thank you, Padawan Crion for helping me with my research. You have cut my work in half by doing so."   
  
"It has been my pleasure Master Plo Koon. With my master overseeing everything the healers are doing with Obi-Wan, we have not had time to do much in line of practicing with my saber or my katas."   
  
"Well maybe I can help you there. You and I will have to indulge ourselves in a mock duel to keep your saber techniques sharp. Another thing I might be able to help you with is the council and its decision on your pending knighthood. I think I can convince the council to drop their ridiculous search for your guilt or innocence concerning that nasty business with the prisoners. You have more than proven your worth when you led the resistance against the men who attempted to overthrow your father's government."   
  
"I thought I would have proven my ability to be a knight but I guess they just want to be sure I am worthy before granting my knighthood."   
  
Both had been looking over some old texts. Master Plo Koon stood up and whirled around on Padawan Crion almost in anger. His face was clearly a flamed with that anger, but not for Xanatos. It was anger and despise for Qui-Gon that had Plo Koon in such an uproar.   
  
"Umph.. Look at this way, if Master Jinn had championed your cause as much as he argues with the council over his current padawan, you would already be a knight and on your first mission. We just sent three nearly knighted Jedi to Parlis to oversee their elections. You would have fit in very well with the group. Too bad, you were denied that experience. Maybe soon now you will be granted your knighthood. Had I ever had such a loyal astute padawan at my side such as you, I would never ignore him in favor of a young upstart whose knighthood is "wavering in the wind" with all the obstacles Padawan Kenobi is currently up against."   
  
Xanatos was more than a little surprised that Plo Koon was even capable of showing so much emotion, especially where he and his master were concerned. Xani had been intently listening to Master Plo Koon. He was shocked by Plo Koon's reaction of pure anger, even hatred over Obi-Wan being put before Xanatos and that the padawan had been denied the opportunity to go on the mission with the other knights.. However, what stuck in his mind most, was what the master said about Jinn defending him as valiantly as he had been defending Obi-Wan.   
  
Xanatos thought he was much more worthy of his master's attention when it came to him being a knight than Jinn's focus on his padawan who had no memory and might be handicapped for life. That sparked raw jealously in the older padawan. He planned to discuss that very issue with his master that evening.   
  
That evening Xanatos ate last-meal alone, which had become a normal event. His master always stayed with Obi-Wan during last-meal to coax food down him.   
  
//If he would quit babying him and ignore the child he would eventually eat. He is consuming all of our master's time. Time that could be used trying to get me in position to become a knight. I bet he hasn't talked with any of the council members about me since we returned to the temple.//   
  
There was only one small light on in the apartment when Qui-Gon returned form being with Obi-Wan. Xanatos sat in the almost dark and looked out the large bay window they had in their common room.   
  
"I kept your plate in the warmer master if you haven't eaten."   
  
"Thank you Xani. The healers brought me a plate but I was so busy trying to convince Obi-Wan he should eat more, I didn't have time to eat."   
  
The master went into the small kitchen and began setting out his food and a drink.   
  
"Is Obi-Wan any better?"   
  
"No, no improvement at all. Healer Darue did say he might be able to come to the apartment to stay if I would bring him for his therapy session daily."   
  
"I might get to see you more if you have him home, but won't that be a lot of work for you?"   
  
Jinn realized he had been ignoring his older padawan and for a moment felt like he had betrayed him in some way.   
  
"I am sorry Xanatos I guess I have kinda ignored you lately. I hope to correct that when Obi-Wan returns to us. Master Windu and Master Tahl have agreed to help with him. I am pretty sure the council we see things my way about your knighthood."   
  
"Just what is "your way"? I was not aware you had talked with anyone about me becoming a knight. You have been so focused on Obi-Wan that I thought you might have entirely forgotten about me becoming a knight"   
  
  
Master Jinn's forehead wrinkled with the frown on his face. He instantly worried about his older padawan's own concern for himself.   
  
  
"Oh Xanatos I have not forgotten. We went through so much on Naboo. I mean I know it was hard on you to have to kill those men. I had wanted to have time to see if you needed to speak to me about it. You seem to be handling it quite well though. I know it was not the first time you've had to kill anyone, but so many at one time. I thought that you might have let the unfortunate experience on Naboo dwell on your mind."   
  
"No master I feel comfortable about what I had to do on Naboo. I honestly had no choice. It just seemed that you forgot about my knighthood."   
  
"Indeed, I have not. I thought I would bring it up when I go before the council concerning Obi-Wan. Truthfully I think I will have more chance of getting them to forget about those trumped up charges against you than I will convincing them to allow me to keep Obi-Wan by my side. They will be wanting me to go on a mission fairly soon. We are short masters and knights as it is. They will not want me tied down here at the temple with a recovering padawan."   
  
"Then if they are short masters and knights in the field, they should have no qualms about making me a knight."   
  
"I am sure they won't. No, I think your knighthood is assured, once of the council members return from their various missions. I don't think however, it will be an easy job convincing them to let me keep Obi-Wan."   
  
Xanatos relaxed, propped both his feet up on the footstool, and leaned back in his chair. He was satisfied with what his master had told him, even if he had been ignored lately. He was also pleased to learn that maybe Obi-Wan would have to go to some rehab center after all. He hoped that maybe his first mission as a Jedi knight would be with his master and then he could really show him how capable he was. Xanatos was always concerned with pleasing his master and winning his approval. Another thought crossed the older padawan's mind. Without a doubt he had Master Plo Koon on his side; one of the most disagreeable hated masters by all the young knights had put him almost on a pedestal. Xanatos was indeed feeling good about himself this night……….   
  
########   
  
Three floors up in the temple from Master Jinn's dwelling, Master Plo Koon sat in the solitude of his little apartment. His apartment was smaller than even Master Jinn's because he did not have a padawan. He raised one padawan to knighthood over twenty years ago and his dealings with children stopped with that padawan. He only took an apprentice to gain stasis of Master. He certainly wouldn't take another. The experience was an unpleasant undertaking for the "soured" master who preferred his privacy over the intrusion of a padawan.   
  
He did think however, it would be very beneficial to have an up and coming young knight on his side. Master Jinn had already done the hard work of raising Xanatos to almost knighthood. Plo Koon thought it would be easy to assert himself into the auspicious position as mentor for "Knight" Crion.   
  
//It never hurts to have an ally in your corner that is a field operative. I am not one of the favored masters on the council by masters or knights. Yes, the future Knight Crion might be very helpful in my bid for head temple master instead of Master Yoda. I will work to gain his loyalties. He will see that unlike Master Jinn, I am a master who will have his best interests in mind at all times…….//  
  
  
The Jinn/Kenobi/Crion household turned into a mini med unit overnight. The chair Xani loved to sit in, right by the big bay window, was removed from the common room to make space for a hospital bed for Obi-Wan.   
  
They had gotten very good news right before Obi-Wan left the med unit. He was beginning to move his toes. Now how much of his strength and ability to maneuver around would return was not known. It was a wait-and-see situation where his progress was concerned.   
  
Xanatos longed for action. He thought it was boring at the temple.   
  
//How much can one stand being around the younglings every day?//   
  
Xanatos began to go out frequently with his friends to take in the nightlife. In the five days Obi-Wan had been home, Xanatos had not been home in the evening for any of them. It was not that Xanatos had done anything wrong. On the contrary he epitomized the phrase "perfect padawan."   
  
Qui-Gon was up and waiting for Xanatos when he returned from his nightly excursion on the fifth night. He motioned for his oldest padawan to follow him into the kitchen for a private conversation.   
  
"Have I done something to alienate you from our home Xani? You have found a reason to be gone and not have last-meal with us every night since Obi-Wan was released from the healers."   
  
"No master, nothing has been done to offend me. I suppose I am getting bored here."   
  
"There are many times it is required of a master or knight to remain at the temple. It is up to them to find something constructive to do to alleviate boredom."   
  
"Teaching the crèche lings is not my idea of eliminating my boredom, it creates it."   
  
  
"Maybe more meditation would help. There is little way I can go on a mission and leave Obi-Wan."   
  
"That is another thing master. He does not even remember being your padawan let alone remember the relationship you and he shared. How could it be hard on him to be left with someone else. It would take him just a few days to know Master Tahl or Master Windu as well as he knows you."   
  
Master Jinn was beginning to regret he had even started this conversation. He could see validity too Xani's point, concerning Obi-Wan, but he had no wish to abandon the boy right now. The truth be known, he craved another mission just as Xani did. He just could not figure out what he would do with Obi-Wan if he got one. He would have to settle for staying temporarily at the temple.   
  
"Maybe we both need to meditate more on this padawan. I know it is hard to be stuck at the temple. I myself am suffering from "cabin fever"."   
  
"You don't understand. I have been out on my own. I am not a child. This waiting to gain status of knighthood is ridiculous. I am qualified and have been for over two years to become a Jedi Knight. I am not bragging master, it is fact and you know it."   
  
" I have no doubts about your qualifications for becoming a knight. It is the council we wait on. The decision to forestall your knighthood is solely the council's not mine. Nevertheless we will adhere to it. I will have no more discussion on the matter. You know very well you will more than likely be promoted to knighthood once all the council members return."   
  
"That may be true. But what will you do if they return and order you to send Obi-Wan away. Do you plan to ignore them and not follow their wishes."   
  
"I will meditate and search within the force for my decision. I can't say right now with certainty what I will do."   
  
""You should not defy the council in this master. That is why you are not on the council now."   
  
"Xani you sound a bit like Obi-Wan. I have never voiced a desire to be on the council so missing an opportunity to do so is not a hardship for me. There has been mention of a couple of disturbances on Coruscant in the lower levels. The council is deciding right now whether to send a master or some knights to investigate the problem. If they do in fact decide to involve the Jedi in this matter, I might be able to convince the council to let you and I take the mission while we are waiting for the council members to return."   
  
Xani's eyes lit up with the idea of any kind of mission that would get them away from the temple if only for the daylight hours.   
  
"That would be good master. I mean you would still be here for Kenobi in the evenings. Didn't you say most of his day is with the healers for therapy sessions anyway?"   
  
Jinn thought he might have just struck an idea that would appease both him and his pada wan. A local mission would entail daily trips outside the temple, but then in the evening they would be home.   
  
"Yes, that is very true. I will see to it tomorrow and quite possibly we might be able to tame your lust for action Padawan Crion."   
  
Both shot the other a smile and Xanatos went to bed feeling a little bit better about being second padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn…………….   
  
The next morning at break-fast, Jinn mentioned to Obi-Wan the idea that he and Xanatos might take a mission on the lower level of Corusant just to have something to keep Xanatos busy. Obi-Wan did not seem smitten by the idea of his master leaving him through the day.   
  
"You mean like the mission you and I where on a year ago down in the lower levels, searching for the man who was robbing the poor? What was his name again?"   
  
Qui-Gon almost dropped Obi-Wan's glass of milk, he was holding and stared incredulously at Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi thought he had done something wrong and looked back at his master with just as much astonishment.   
  
"Master what's wrong? Did I do…."   
  
"Obi-Wan don't you realize what you just said?"   
  
"Of course I do master. I was talking about a similar mission you and I went…."   
  
Again, the words trailed from Obi-Wan's mouth, but he failed to complete the sentence. He was unable to finish because he too realized what had just happened.   
  
Obi-Wan had just remembered a piece to his past. Not the entire past, but a piece. It was a beginning. The boy's smile stretched from ear to ear. Jinn let out a thunderous roar of laughter; absolutely delighted to know Obi-Wan was starting to remember.   
  
"It's a step padawan. Look at it that way. We just have to keep making small steps allowing your memory to come back piece by piece and I predict that very soon, all knowledge of your past and Jedi training will return too you. You just have to be patient and allow it to happen naturally just as it did today."   
  
  
  
"O.K. master. I wasn't really thinking of my past and there it was. I guess maybe I will remember and then I can continue my apprenticeship."   
  
  
Instantly Obi-Wan appetite picked up. Things all away around were going good for the apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn. He had some movement in this toes and feet and now, now he remembered a bit of his past. The scrambled eggs on his plate looked really good for once. Jinn hurried into the kitchen to tell Xanatos the good news.   
  
  
  
  
Xani sat at the break-fast nook, listenig quite intently to every word being said in the common room between his master and Obi-Wan. He almost regretted Obi-Wan being able to remember. That meant he might get to stay at the temple after all.   
  
//Isn't that just grand. The padawan might miraculously recover from both memory loss and paralysis. With my master having hope that the little one is going to recover even if he doesn't fully, he will be more determined than ever to keep him here at the apartment with us. That is unless Master Plo Koon convinces the council he must go to a rehab center.//   
  
Now Xanatos had something to smile about as well.   
  
Jinn came rushing into the kitchen.   
  
"Did you hear what we were discussing Xani?"   
  
"Can't say that I did master. I was reading the morning paper."   
  
Xanatos denied hearing what went on in the other room even though he really had. He had no desire to discuss Obi-Wan's recovery or lack of it. He sat with his head buried in the local paper and spooning cooked grains and fruit in his mouth.   
  
  
  
Xani finally laid the paper down that was totally covering his face and listened intently to what his master had to say, although he knew very well what the conversation would be about.   
  
  
"Well let me tell you the good news. Obi-Wan remembered a bit of his past. He had a memory about a mission we were on."   
  
  
"Well I am indeed pleased for you and Obi-Wan. But master please don't get your hopes up only too have them crushed. That might be the only thing he remembers right now or ever. Or maybe little pieces will come back over weeks instead of days which I am sure you hope for."   
  
The smile and happiness that came with it, left Master Jinn. He knew Padawan Crion was right of course. It could just be a fleeting memory and Obi-Wan would never have another. Or if he did it could be weeks or months before another piece to his past immerged………...   
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	12. 13

Master Qui-Gon Jinn again went before the council but this time for a more pleasant reason. He wanted to let them know of Obi-Wan's progress with both his memory and his slight movement in his toes and feet. He also wanted to request the mission on Coruscant if it should become available.   
  
Master Yaddle seemed interested and pleased that Master Jinn would avail he and his older padawan to work while at the temple.   
  
"We have decided to send a Jedi to investigate the murders of three homeless men down on the lower levels of Coruscant. The authorities do not seem concerned with the deaths of the less fortunate ones who reside down there. We on the other hand understand that all life is important and needs protected. I am sure the rest of the council will agree with me when I say we welcome your help. What about Padawan. Kenobi? Can he be left alone through the day?"   
  
"No but he spends half of his time at the healers for therapy during the day."   
  
"What about the other half of the day. Surely a handicapped child can not be left in an apartment alone."   
  
Mace could tell that Plo Koon was only interested in denying his friend his request.   
  
"I have volunteered to watch over Obi-Wan when Master Jinn is away. It will not be a problem. I will more useful caring for his padawan, than overseeing the playroom for the crèche lings, which I have been doing of late."   
  
  
  
Plo Koon seemed annoyed by Jinn's request for a mission. What at first appeared to be Plo Koon's defiance in allowing Master Jinn his request suddenly turned into quaint acceptance?   
  
"You might just have an excellent idea Master Jinn. We have been exceedingly short of Jedi manpower on Coruscant with the other masters and knights out on various missions. We have been left here almost empty handed in protection for the people of Coruscant. It would be a good idea for you and Padawan Crion to take this mission. Because of the scant supply of masters available at the temple, I might just volunteer my own services to help with the search for this killer."   
  
Jinn certainly did not have in mind Plo Koon going along with them but what could he say? The master was evidently sincere in his desire to help them. He could not refuse without looking vindictive toward the man who had tried to have his padawan taken from him. Jinn resigned himself to the fact he would have to take him.   
  
"As you see fit Master Plo Koon."   
  
Jinn bowed to the council master.   
  
"Padawan Xanatos and I would welcome you assistance."   
  
"Good, then first thing in the morning we will set out on our mission. I am a little rusty, but I am sure I will loosen up quickly. I will be by your apartment this evening to discuss our course of action for tomorrow."   
  
Qui-Gon thought the master was certainly gun-ho about a mission outside the temple. Qui-Gon also thought Plo Koon was almost comical the way he talked about the mission and actually wanted to "plan" for it.   
  
Jinn and Xanatos bowed to the other members and left the temple chambers.   
  
"I did not intend to gain a companion on our mission. I am sorry for that."   
  
"It's all right master. I kinda like Master Plo Koon. I mean I know you and he have your differences so I hope it is alright to consider him my friend."   
  
"I was not aware that you knew Master Plo Koon so well. Nevertheless it is not up for me to say whether you like the man or not."   
  
"Well I helped him the other day in the library and he almost assured me that he would back me in my quest for knighthood once the other council masters return."   
  
Jinn listened to what Xanatos had to say with more than a little trepidation. Jinn knew Plo Koon enough to know he did not do something unless he planned to get something in return.   
  
#####   
  
From bits and pieces of conversation, Obi-Wan had overheard since his return to the temple he was well aware that Master Plo Koon was the mastermind in trying to have him sent to a rehabilitation center. That's why he was very surprised when Xanatos answered the doorbell and there stood the infamous Master Plo Koon. He shot the boy a glaring look. Obi-Wan turned his head and pretended to be interested in the night skies of Coruscant out the big bay window. He nervously picked the lint balls off the blanket that covered him. The boy was terrified Master Plo Koon was there to tell his master something about him.   
  
As soon as Master Jinn came out of the kitchen from brewing tea for their expected visitor, he could feel the waves of distress coming from his younger padawan. Before he even greeted Master Plo Koon he walked to Obi's bed and explained to the child what was going on so as to assure the boy Plo Koon's visit had nothing to do with him. He was so anxious to get out of the temple he had forgotten to tell Obi-Wan of their impending plan.   
  
Jinn made his salutations to Master Plo Koon and directed both the master and his padawan, Xanatos into the kitchen to have tea and discuss their mission without the ears of Obi-Wan to listen. Qui-Gon did not want to upset him with the details of their journey down to the lower levels of Coruscant. The master was afraid the boy might get concerned for his master's safety. Obi-Wan did not need other things to worry about right now. Jinn knew he had more than he could handle.   
  
Plo Koon rushed into telling Master Jinn how the mission should be handled. Qui-Gon had to hide the smile that threatened to appear. There was no need for such elaborate plan for the mission they were on. They would not being going against an army; only one lone man who had been killing the homeless in order to rob them of their small valuables and a few credits. Whatever the person had if it had any value at all it was taken from the poor. He had gone so far as to cut a finger off one of his murder victims to more than likely retrieve a ring he wore.   
  
Qui-Gon listened to Master Plo Koon ramble for over an hour plotting their "mission". The entire pot of tea that the master had brewed had long since been consumed and Xanatos washed the cups while still listening to the excited Master Plo Koon. Finally the master decided he had described their plan enough for Master Jinn and Xanatos to know what was going on. He excused himself and left for the evening. He said he wanted to be well rested for their journey tomorrow.   
  
Master Jinn turned to Xani after Master Plo Koon left. They both burst out laughing over the enormous plans the master had put before them.   
  
"Think you will be able to handle all that master?"   
  
  
Xanatos was teasing his master.   
  
"Me, I was worried about you. I thought you might take notes on all the many things he had to tell us to insure a successful mission. Maybe he thinks we have never been on an actual mission."   
  
They both laughed again. Xanatos went on to bed and left his master to tend to Obi-Wan.   
  
Qui-Gon went into the common room and started to pull the drapes on the big window, which was letting too much of the outdoor lights in. Before he shut them, he let the light of the moon shimmer through the window and directly down on the angelic-like face of his padawan. Obi-wan had gripped his covers tightly around him and gone sound to sleep, snoring ever so softly   
  
Jinn lingered a moment and smiled at the picture of perfection before he finished closing the drapes. Qui-Gon walked quietly to his bedroom door and started to enter, only to hear his name called out by his younger padawan. Evidently he had disturbed the boy when he was closing the drapes.   
  
"Master."   
  
"Yes Obi-Wan."   
  
"I just wanted to tell you I won't give anyone any problems tomorrow. I will be on best behavior."   
  
"That's is very good to here padawan. I never doubted that you would be anything but respectful and obedient to Master Windu and the healers tomorrow."   
  
"Well I just wanted to reassure you, that's all."   
  
"Goodnight Obi-Wan."   
  
The master stood in the darkened room, smiled and shook his head.   
  
//Teenagers, Go figure. One minute they are a "sith's terror" and the next minute they seemingly turn into rational beings…………………………..//   
  
  
  
Jedi were trained to except any manor of hardship in their travels and missions. Even after all that training, Xanatos still could not handle smell of rancor and filth. Just as he found the mines on Cirrus foul smelling, he found the lower levels of Coruscant carried with it the same disgusting odor that permeated the very air down in the bowels of the city.   
  
They had interviewed a couple of the wayward homeless who had no fear of the Jedi. The rest who might have had more information hid in the shadows as the Jedi passed them. The Jedi masters and padawan knew very well where each and every person hid, but they did not intrude on their privacy; if the waif-like dwellers did not come to them willingly, they would not make them discuss the matter. The three Jedi had spent three hours dredging through what could only politely be called "sewer sludge" Plo Koon decided to voice his resounding disapproval of the lower levels.   
  
"I tried to get the Jedi council to go along with the city officials when they attempted to have the den of pestilence closed and sealed off forever. No the council felt the poor needed a place to live; as if you call living here in this filth, "living"."   
  
"I have to agree with the council. This might not be much, but its warm down here and there is a roof over their heads. Normally it is safer, until this serial killer started attacking the homeless here."   
  
Jinn had empathy for all life forms. He did not think Plo Koon shared his same sentiments.   
  
"We shall not get in a full blown debate about it Master Jinn, but I know factually that there is not a soul living down here has any redeeming thing about them or that would be missed if they are killed by this marauder who evidently doesn't have a brain in his head. Why would you seek the poor too rob them. They have nothing."   
  
"I think there might be more too this. I think the reason for robbing them is not robbery. Maybe some grudge against them or something, but I don't believe for a second they are being killed for their jewelry."   
  
Xanatos remained out of the disagreement. He did not want to disappoint Plo Koon by saying he sided with his master, but equally he did not want to disappoint Qui-Gon by saying that Plo Koon also made sense. He despised being down there, but he did hold a certain reverence for the people who had to live like this.   
  
Instead of paying close attention to what the masters were saying he thought about his own precarious situation. He had been feeling guilty about murdering the three men on Naboo. The prisoners had been a different matter, but the last three, had been only to protect himself, not out of loyalty for his father. He was beginning to think that to protect himself was not a good enough reason to slaughter three humans, no matter how corrupt they were. However he was in too deep to turn back. He wanted his knighthood and it certainly would not be granted with his confession of guilt where the three prisoners were concerned or the liberalist rebel prisoners.   
  
Yes, Xanatos opted for silence during this little verbal push and shove between his master and Master Plo Koon. He would also remain silent about his guilt for his part of the string of murders he had committed and vowed to stay the course when it came to the Jedi. He would from now on honor the Jedi code, he thought.   
  
Resigned to the fact that they had accomplished nothing, Master Plo Koon finally agreed to return to the temple. It had taken several pleas from Master Jinn before he conceded that the only thing to do was to go back to the temple and "regroup" as he called it.   
  
Jinn just rolled his eyes which got a smile out of Xanatos. Of course, they were behind the distinguished council master, so he did not see them literally making fun of him.   
  
Jinn knew he would have to go over the data on this man and come up with something. They had done it Master Plo Koon's way today, tomorrow they would do it the right way; his way. To make matters even worse, Master Plo Koon decided it would be beneficial to their health if they walked the three miles back to the temple.   
  
##########Back at the temple##########   
  
  
Mace had just come to the healers to pick up Obi-Wan from his therapy.   
  
He was greeted by the radiant smile of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mace thought that the boy might be overly tired or depressed from his therapy but the opposite was true.   
  
"Wow you are in good spirits Padawan Kenobi.   
  
Master healer looked up at Mace and smiled.   
  
  
"He has good reason to be Master Windu. Want to show him Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Well if Master Windu promises to keep it a secret until I have improved more. I want to show my master, just not yet."   
  
"Your secret will be my secret Obi-Wan. If you would like to show me I very much would like to see your progress."   
  
Mace expected to see Obi-Wan maybe pull himself up from the hover chair so what he did witness shocked the council master.   
  
Obi-Wan wheeled himself over to the parallel bars, grabbed a hold of them and pulled himself up from his chair.. He then proceeded to take about three strong steps before his legs gave way and he slid to the floor. The padawan's arms and legs trembled with exhaustion. Beads of sweat dotted his upper lip and dripped down from his forehead. It had taken every bit of strength Obi-Wan to make those three little steps. But he had gathered that strength along with his stubborn determination and did it.   
  
"Well I am surprised and your master will be ecstatic when he sees this."   
  
Obi-Wan shot a glare at Master Windu. He then looked from the healer back to Mace again.   
  
"Now you both have promised me not a word to Master Jinn until I have improved."   
  
"Your master will think what you have accomplished a miracle, child. You sure you want to wait?"   
  
Mace knew how pleased his friend would be with Obi-Wan's progress.   
  
"Oh yes Master Windu. Please I just want to get a little bit better."   
  
"Very well. Mums the word until you decide to tell him. However I hope you don't wait too long. This is good news and your master truly needs some good news right now"   
  
"I know Master Windu, but I don't want to give my master good news, I want to give him fantastic news."   
  
#######   
  
Master Jinn and Padawan Xanatos did not return to their shared apartment till well past last-meal.   
  
Qui-Gon walked into the common room to find Mace sitting on the couch reading and Obi-Wan already fast asleep. Jinn went over to the bed where his padawan slept and adjusted the blankets; pulling them up around Obi-Wan's neck and tucking the sides in so the child would not become uncovered in the middle of the night.   
  
Qui-Gon was disappointed that his apprentice was not awake to greet him but he let him sleep. He looked over at his friend and saw a smile beaming on Mace's face.   
  
"And just why is that Cheshire-like grin there on you? You know something humorous that I am not aware of?"   
  
"NO nothing, just had a good day, that's all."   
  
Mace was bursting with happiness for his friend over Obi-Wan's progress even though he could not tell him of that progress.   
  
"So I take it Obi-Wan was true to his word and did not give you or the healers any problems?"   
  
"On the contrary, the boy was an absolute angel. You have trained him well."   
  
"Well I will take that as a compliment, considering Obi-Wan remembers nothing of what I taught him."   
  
""Well then I will withdraw my compliment. Anyway he was very well behaved evidently no thanks to you."   
  
Master Windu made the comment in jest. He was indeed in a jolly mood even for a man known for his humor and occasional jokes.   
  
Mace left with Qui-Gon scratching his head as he wondered what brought on that humorous exchange between he and his closest friend. He looked at Obi-Wan once more before retiring to his own bed. The big master was too worn out to prepare last-meal. He would eat tomorrow.   
  
A feeling of peace overcame the gentle giant of a master. Being back home with his true apprentice brought him that serenity……………..  
  
PEACE ewen 


	13. 13

All of you are so gracious with your feedback,I just wanted to say thanks.   
  
Also I thought I would let you know things are not always as they seem.What looks like sugar and spice might just turn to vinegar and salt. So that will give you a hint as to what is coming on in the next two or three posts.   
  
###########   
  
  
  
Qui-Gon sat in a chair beside Obi-Wan and drank his break-fast tea. Obi-wan heartily chomped down on the last piece of toast on his plate.   
  
"You know Master Windu was certainly in a mischievous mood last night when I returned home. You wouldn't happen to know why he was being so jovial do you?"   
  
Jinn looked suspiciously at Obi-Wan. He wondered if he had anything to do with Mace's "giddy" mood.   
  
"No master I know nothing. He was the same old Master Windu when I last saw him during last-meal. It was a hard day at therapy and I went to sleep right after I ate. Anything else?"   
  
"No just curious that's all. Although he is noted for his pranks he didn't play one on me. He was just…... I don't know, was in an awfully pleasant mood."   
  
Qui-Gon let the matter drop. He had to get ready to go back into the lower levels with Master Plo Koon. It was something he was not looking forward too but knew he must put up with the man yet another day.   
  
This day was much like the day before. The Jedi searched the lower levels for clues as too who was killing the less fortunate. Master Plo Koon had informed Qui-Gon and Xanatos that there had been another murder. That is where they started their search, at the scene of the crime the night before. The man's name that was killed was not known. Jinn noted that the police were not really taking much of an active part in acquiring information about the nameless man or about his death. They had taken the body and talked to one lone person before they wrapped up their "investigation". They did not search for clues or even attempt to get a fingerprint.   
  
Surely more would be done had he lived above ground or at least had a known name or family, thought Master Jinn.   
  
Everyone left and the Jedi resumed their search. They went even deeper down in the lower levels. The passageways to the sewer systems were as dark as night. Xanatos activated one little glo light to guide the way for the three. Just up ahead of them a scream was heard. Jinn had Xani douse the light and it left them in the dark and unseen. As quiet as butterflies in flight the Jedi continued to walk toward the scream they had heard.   
  
They came on what looked like a homeless woman who was being attacked by a very large man.   
  
Jinn and Xanatos activated their sabers. It took a few seconds longer for Plo Koon to follow suit. He had to fumble with his to get it unsheathed from its place on his utility belt. The master was indeed rusty with his saber skills.   
  
The sabers provided the light needed to take them into battle. The man whirled around to see he was surrounded by Jedi light sabers being twirled around. They made an impressive display of lights and sounds in the darkened pathway.   
  
The man did the only thing he could to protect himself from three Jedi, he grabbed the woman he had been attacking and pulled her to him as a body shield to protect himself. He had a long dagger-like knife pointed at her with his other hand secured her around her neck, in a choke hold.   
  
"Listen you ruffian you don't have a chance against three Jedi. You might as well surrender to us now and face your fate."   
  
Leave it to Plo Koon to offer up absolutely no incentive whatsoever for the man to surrender.   
  
Jinn decided it was time for him to step in.   
  
"Look you haven't harmed the woman. Release her now and things will go easier on you."   
  
Jinn assumed the man might be the one killing the other helpless ones, but he did not want the man to know that was the reason they were down there.   
  
"The only way I am going let go of this here woman is if you let me go too. I will walk out of here and then I will let her go."   
  
"How can we be sure you will release her?"   
  
"You have my word."   
  
"Humph…" was all Plo Koon could get out of his mouth.   
  
"You have my word as a Jedi; I will let you walk out of here if you just release the poor little lady."   
  
"Jinn you can't do that."   
  
Plo Koon was in a rage over Qui-Gon offer of freedom for the scoundrel, in return for the woman.   
  
"He must stand trial"   
  
Qui-Gon shot a threatening look to Master Plo Koon which instantly silenced the council master.   
  
"Don't seem like your companion there is as agreeable as you Mr. Jedi. I think I will just keep my hostage here and take my chances. I don't think you could ever convince that one there to let me go."   
  
The man nodded toward Plo Koon.   
  
The older woman who was held captive, decided to take matters into her own hands. She balled up her right hand into a tight fist and with all her might swung her hand forward then back to hit the man soundly where it hurts a man most to be hit.   
  
Her assailant let out a howl of pain and without thinking released his grip on the woman. She took off running through the darkened halls. She did not even bother to look back.   
  
The man regained his composure, jumped up and started to run the other way because the Jedi were startled by the woman when she ran between them.   
  
Master Plo Koon raised his saber, took deadly aim and started to use his saber as a javelin stick and throw it at the man's back. His death would have been swift, but Jinn knocked Plo Koon's hand just in time to cause the saber to stray and miss its intended mark.   
  
"Master Jinn what in "siths hell" are you doing? We could have had him."   
  
"Yes, All we would have had was a dead person we would have gotten no information from. We were not sure he was the one doing the killing. Besides we can't kill for killing's sake. We are not here to judge a person's quilt or innocence, we are here to protect and defend."   
  
"He would surely have killed that woman had we not come along when we did. "   
  
"That might have been, but she was safe when he escaped. No one was in any real danger."   
  
Plo Koon just shook his head.   
  
"That is what is wrong with the JedI Knights today. They follow the code word for word. Most probably we have lost several young knights doing what you and the council dictates, "protect and defend"."   
  
Xanatos realized Master Plo Koon thought about justice in the same way he did. It was not black ad white as the Jedi mantra taught, there was a shade of gray. Plo Koon alluded to that fact. But the padawan remained silent. He would not get between Master Plo Koon and his master in yet another disagreement.   
  
"I guess there is nothing we can do now. Master Jinn seems to have scared off our man. We might as well go back to the temple and file our report. I still think matters would have not been any worse had we just killed the man and be done with it, but as you say we must adhere to the Jedi code as it were. I will not file a complaint against you Master Jinn."   
  
Sure you won't. If the council knew how rushed you were to kill a man, they might not even allow you to stay on the council. Of course you won't complain about me stopping you from making a bad mistake that could have led to your removal from the council.   
  
  
#######Back at the temple#########   
  
Obi-Wan invited Master Windu to stay and watch him in therapy session if he didn't have anything pressing to do. Mace was more than pleased to be invited to stay and he did just that.   
  
Obi-wan's progress had doubled by the end of the session. Although he was worn to the core tired, the child still pushed himself until Healer Darue actually had to reprimand him for working too hard and too much.   
  
"But Healer Darue, I just want to be able to make Master Jinn proud of me."   
  
"That is well and good young man, but you have worked yourself to exhaustion. In the last two days you have worked enough for a week. Now slow up."   
  
"Master Darue you sound just like my master when I tried to master the fourth kata. He told me I was overdoing it, to slow up. He used the same words you did."   
  
Mace looked at the Healer, who in turn looked at Obi-Wan. It did not take the boy as long this time to realize he had put a piece of his past together. He remembered when he and Master Jinn practiced the fourth kata. The vision of the past was a clear as day in the padawan's mind.   
  
"There is something else to tell your master. Only in this you will not wait Padawan Kenobi. Is that understood? You can call it a healers order, but you must tell you master about it. I will let you be the one too give him the good news though."   
  
Mace knew how anxious Obi-Wan was to tell his master about walking but now he could tell him that a piece of his memory had come back. Doctor's orders.   
  
Master Windu walked over and ruffled the spikey sweaty head of Qui-Gon's padawan.   
  
"He's right you know Obi-Wan. We will keep your secret about taking steps, but I better here Qui-Gon mention that you told him some of your memory returned. Is that understood? Ready to go home?"   
  
"Very well master. I thought I could take just a few more steps before I call it quits.."   
  
Obi-Wan looked up with pleading cloud-blue eyes.   
  
"No, No padawan. I am not going against what Master Darue says and neither are you. He might report both of us to Master Jinn and then your secret would be out."   
  
"I glad to have more of my memory return. I only wish it was all of it.""   
  
"I am sure it will return in time Obi-Wan. Patience child. You have pushed yourself too hard already today. Now up with you."   
  
Mace helped Obi-Wan in his hover chair. By the time they reached the apartment Obi-Wan was fast asleep. Just as Mace started in the door he looked up to see Qui-Gon and Xanatos as they walked down the hall.   
  
Jinn almost ran to Obi-Wan when he saw the frown on Obi's face. Anyone could tell by just looking at Obi-Wan that he was exhausted. Jinn very quietly stooped down beside the hover chair and pushed back the sleeping boy's hair very gently.   
  
"What did you do to him Mace?"   
  
"Qui-Gon get away from him if you are going to accuse me of harming him.. He just finished his workout and is very tired."   
  
"Well if he is going to look like that every time he returns from therapy, then Master Healer Darue has worked him too hard. I think I might just have a word with him."   
  
"Here take your padawan and quit complaining. I think before you chew Master Healer Darue out you should talk with Obi-Wan."   
  
"Just what does that mean?"   
  
"I said take your child and quit whining will you? Just ask Obi-Wan and I think he can clear things up as to why he is so tired. I think he has something else he wanted to tell you. Ask him about it in the morning when he awakens. Have a good night Qui-Gon, you too Xani."   
  
Mace left a sleeping apprentice and a confused master in their doorway…………….  
  
  
  
I am like a kid at Christmas.   
  
Here's the post I wanted you too read!!!   
  
  
########   
  
Qui-Gon managed to get his apprentice in bed, removed his shoes, and stripped him of his outer tunic before he woke up.   
  
"Oh hi master. How did I get here?"   
  
I put you there. You must be worn out. I plan to discuss that very issue with you but not tonight. Are you hungry?"   
  
"No just sleepy."   
  
"Qui-Gon turned around to lay Obi-Wan's tunic on a nearby chair. then turned back.   
  
"Well just go to slee…"   
  
He looked down at his padawan to find his head already nestled in his pillow and eyes closed.   
  
The command of sleep was not one that had to be given twice.   
  
Qui-Gon bent down and brushed a kiss ever so likely on his padawan's forehead.   
  
He probably would not have done it while he was awake because Obi-Wan would have thought he was too old for such a "mushy"show of affection.   
  
Master Jinn and Xanatos decided they would stay at the temple today. Xani prepared break-fast as Master Jinn helped Obi-Wan attend too his morning hygiene. Obi-Wan wanted to sit at the table with them to eat so when Qui-Gon wheeled him out of the fresher they went to eat.   
  
Obi-wan also wanted to be with only his master when he told him the good news about his memories. He thought he would wait until they walked to the healers without Xani around and he would tell him.   
  
Xani was extremely uncomfortable around Obi-Wan. He had never had to deal with a Jedi; a person with such great power, with a handicap, a weakness. Although it might be temporary, Xani did not like the show of weakness and he was cross with Obi-Wan.   
  
"Wouldn't you have been more comfortable eating in your bed."   
  
"My legs don't work Xanatos not my entire body."   
  
  
"Well I just thought maybe you needed your rest that's all."   
  
Jinn could feel Xani's uneasiness around Obi, but he could not understand it.   
  
He only hoped Obi-Wan did not recognize true reason Xani wanted him to eat in his bed; however, Master Jinn knew very well why his older padawan wanted Obi-Wan out of there. The other padawan had no wish to be around him in his less-than-perfect condition.   
  
"I think it is good for Obi-Wan to eat with us Xani and I think he will have to do it more often."   
  
"As you say master. I just wouldn't want him to get overly tired."   
  
Jinn's patience with Xani was wearing thin.   
  
"I think he will be fine. Now could we just eat?" Jinn thought he would wait to confront Obi-Wan about the reason he became so tired with his sessions with the healers. He did not want to do it in front of Xanatoss., especially with him already cross about what he saw as an inept Jedi apprentice..   
  
Right before Jinn took Obi to his therapy, Obi-Wan excused himself to go to his room and get something. He went to get his lucky rock that Qui-Gon gave him for his thirteenth birthday.   
  
Qui-Gon waited by the door for his youngest padawan as Xani came out of the kitchen.   
  
"Xani just what was that about at the table this morning. I know very well what you were thinking. You have always detested weakness of any kind. Even when you got hurt, you refused to cry. Nevertheless, if you see weakness in Obi-Wan then you are blind. He wears himself to exhaustion with his therapy, that is not weakness, that is stamina, determination, and strength. It is something that quite possibly neither you or I possess, because we have not faced such a situation as Obi-Wan has."   
  
Xani was in a foul mood this morning. He was tired of not voicing his opinion about Obi-Wan and he decided he was time he did so..   
  
"You see it your way master. I see it my way. I have to agree with Master Plo Koon, a Jedi temple is not the place for a handicapped person to be. Obi-Wan might never have the strength it takes to be a Jedi, no matter if he regains his ability to walk or not. I think you you might have filled his head with pipe dreams."   
  
Obi sat on the other side of his bedroom door with his hand on the doorknob. He listened to what was said. Too bad he didn't listen to the entire conversation; the part where his master praised the boy. He only heard the critical parts; parts in bits and pieces so he let his imagination fill in the rest.   
  
"That may well be true, but we can't dash his hopes. He has to have something to hold on to."   
  
"So you are basically saying that you feel the same way as I do, but you let him keep his false hopes so he will work harder. Isn't that a little cruel master?"   
  
"I didn't say that exactly. I said that…."   
  
Qui-Gon forgot Obi-Wan was in the next room. He was so busy as he tried to defend the boy, that neither Master or apprentice heard Obi-Wan come in and positioned himself behind them.   
  
Obi-Wan never looked up when he spoke to his master. He just hung his head and fumbled with his fingers.   
  
"Just what do you mean master? You think, as Xanatos does, that I won't able be a Jedi because of my handicap and my memory loss. You just encouraged me so I could get well enough that I won't be so hard to care for."   
  
  
There was a hitch in Obi-Wan's voice when he spoke, his gaze still remained fixed on his lap.   
  
Qui-Gon realized he had made a most egregious error when he discussed Obi-Wan with Xani, with the child in such close proximity.   
  
"Xanatos I think you had something to do this morning."   
  
Xanatos understood clearly, his master wanted him out of there and now.   
  
"Yes, yes I do. I will see you both later."   
  
Xani did not particularly care that he had hurt Obi-Wan's feelings. He truly believed it was better for Obi-Wan to know the truth and now he did.   
  
Qui-Gon bent down and put one hand on each side of the hover chair. He knew Obi-Wan was crying. He tried to tilt the boy's head up for him to see his face, but Obi-Wan only turned his head and refused to look at his master.   
  
"Listen Obi-Wan you misunderstood what I said."   
  
"I think I understood very well my master."   
  
A gulp and the cracking of Obi-Wan's voice left no doubt in Qui-Gon's mind that the boy was in tears.   
  
"You must listen."   
  
  
Qui-Gon tried to take the boy's shoulders to get him to turn around and face him. Obi-Wan just shook his master's hands away and started to go to his room then stopped.   
  
"You got it wrong master. I don't have to understand. I haven't understood anything clearly since I returned to Cirrus with no memory. I can just be the babbling fool of apprentice to the Great Qui-Gon Jinn. You never believed I could get all my faculties back . You lied to me just so I could improve enough so as not to be such a burden on you, as I am now."   
  
"Look Obi-wan we are late for your session with the healers. We can straighten all this out when we return from your therapy this afternoon."   
  
Obi-Wan sat in his hover chair with his head still hung shamefully down. He was ashamed to face his master because he knew what Qui-Gon thought of him. He fumbled with the hand controls of the hover chair so he could avoid the sight of disappointment in his master's eyes.   
  
"No I'll tell you master. You want to get to the healers so badly for the therapy session, then go right ahead. I on the other hand have no intentions of going today or any day. Maybe you should just see about that rehab center. At least they would be honest with me about my progress or lack of it. They wouldn't put false hopes in my head."   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan wheeled himself back in his old room. He had not used the room because he needed a hospital bed, but he didn't go there to sleep. He went to have privacy and get away from his master.   
  
Qui-Gon knew the boy had it all wrong. He had heard bits and pieces of a conversation and had jumped to the wrong conclusion. What Obi-Wan certainly didn't know was what was in his master's heart………………………………. 


	14. 14

He couldn't stand to be around the man he had so valiantly struggled to improve his walking abilities for. The surprise he had for Qui-Gon and the news that more of his memory had returned meant nothing to the boy now. He just wanted to hide somewhere. Obi-Wan wrongly thought his master only saw his weaknesses and none of his strengths.   
  
He heard the outer door to the apartment slam shut and reasoned his master must have left. He did not care where he went or when he would be back.   
  
All the hard work and happiness felt was for nothing, Obi-Wan thought.   
  
//My master never really wanted me here. I plan to speak with Master Windu and ask to see the council. I will tell them I no longer want Qui-Gon to be with my master. Maybe he will get his wish. He can be rid of me just as I will be rid of him. I truly would rather be in some old home than here with a deceitful liar.//   
  
Obi-Wan was not sure how much of what he thought was true but he didn't care right now. He planned to wallow in self pity and build a case against his master. He was too stubborn to take the time to find out if the thoughts about his master were all true or not. He had a bruised ego and the only thing that would heal it was to think of as many bad things about and against his master as he could. He had been injured in the worse way. Obi-Wan felt he had basically found out that Master Jinn thought he would never become a Jedi apprentice again. He wanted nothing to do with Master Qui-Gon Jinn any more.   
  
Qui-Gon made a courtesy call to Healer Darue to inform him that Obi-Wan would be able to attend his therapy.   
  
The master healer was concerned for Obi-Wan's well being, but Jinn convinced him that Obi-Wan was fine and that they had a minor disagreement to work out .   
  
//Minor disagreement. The boy probably doesn't even want to be with me any longer. If only Xani and I had kept our mouths shut this morning. Everything was going so well. It is not entirely my fault. Obi-Wan is too stubborn to listen to reason. He may not have his memory but he has retained that stubborn streak he has always possessed since he was two years old.//   
  
Qui-Gon had known Obi-Wan would be his apprentice by the time Obi was two years old. He had watched him grow up and took him as his apprentice when he was old enough.   
  
Qui-Gon was so busy having a conversation in his mind with himself, he did not pay attention to where he was going. He ran right into Master Windu.   
  
Windu, who had no knowledge that there was trouble at the Jinn household planted that same stupid Cheshire-grin on his face. He wrongly assumed that Obi-Wan had at least told his master about his memory, although he hoped the boy would have "spilled the beans" about his ability to take steps too.   
  
"There's that stupid grin again."   
  
Mace could tell that his friend was not in a humorous mood. His normally pleasant voice was replaced by an angry one.   
  
"What's wrong Qui?"   
  
"Nothing and everything."   
  
"What kind of answer is that?."   
  
"It is the only answer I can give you right now. Obi-Wan and I had a run-in with each other. It was nothing, he misunderstood a conversation. Now he has turned it into everything and accused me of falsely encouraging him, but yet not believing he could recover."   
  
"Just how did you manage to let him hear you?"   
  
Mace had a look of concern on his face and the master felt he would be the one to discuss this situation with.   
  
"Xani and I had a conversation about Obi-Wan's recovery or lack of it and he came up on us and overheard what we were saying. He misunderstood what he did here. Before I could explain what I said, he blew up and refused to go to therapy. I think he took what I said the wrong way; all the wrong way."   
  
Mace's look of understanding turned to a look of confusion and anger.   
  
"Oh Qui-Gon how could you? The boy has made such progress."   
  
" Mace I am not sure he will ever make alot progress, certainly not yet. That is not the point."   
  
"He didn't tell you then did he?"   
  
"Tell me, Tell me what?. Do you know something I don't? What is this riddle you want me to answer?"   
  
"Well Obi-Wan had some news, good news that is, and he was just about to share it with you. I guess the argument between you two happened before he had a chance to share it with you."   
  
"Mace what exactly are you talking about?"   
  
"I promised Obi-Wan I would not tell you."   
  
"Well now everything is different. My padawan has refused to go for his therapy and right now I am not sure he will even speak to me."   
  
"Very well. I guess you are right. Things are different. I will tell you. Obi-Wan took steps, quite a few in fact. He wanted to be able to take more before he told you."   
  
"You kept this from me? How could you?"   
  
"He made Master Healer Darue and I both promise to give him a few more days too improve and then he was to tell you himself."   
  
"Just great. Now look what I have done."   
  
"Wait Qui-Gon there's more."   
  
"You have been keeping things to yourself. Tell me the rest."   
  
"Well it was suppose to be more good news from him. He had more of his memory come back. Something about doing the fourth Kata."   
  
"I remember he was so impatient to get it right. I had to remind him to slow down and be patient."   
  
"Exactly. That was what Master Darue told him to do, to be patient and he remembered that you said the same thing. Anyway he promised he would tell you this morning. I guess your argument interrupted a lot of his news. Poor child."   
  
"Poor child? What about me? I did not mean for this to happen."   
  
"I am sure you didn't, but I am sure Xani was involved in some way. Am I right?"   
  
"That's not fair to my other padawan Mace. It was not his fault if anything, we are both guilty."   
  
"Qui you know very well I am not like Yoda. I like Xanatos, but I know how he is. He says whatever and you don't stop him. I am sure he was in some way critical of Obi-Wan. You sat and quietly took it all in. Then didn't bother to correct your older padawan. Am I about right? That's how it has been since Xanatos came."   
  
"Just what do you mean?"   
  
"Obi-Wan and Xanatos. You were suppose too remember that Obi-Wan was and is your prime concern foremost and always. Xani should come second."   
  
"Why? Why should Xani come second? They are both my padawans. They should be equal."   
  
"Are they?"   
  
"Are they what?"   
  
"Equal? Do you consider Obi-Wan and Xani equally or is it Xani who is always foremost in your mind. That is why you took that mission to be away from the temple, because Xani was bored. Had you been here, you would have witnessed the boy's progress. Instead you were gone and he worked himself into exhaustion to make those steps. Not to have good news for his master but he wanted fantastic news. Poor boy thought he just about had it too, now this."   
  
"Is that what he said.?"   
  
Jinn was at loss for words.He knew he had managed to destroy all the trust Obi-Wan had started to have in him as a master Obi-Wan couldn't even remember having.   
  
####In the temple gardens#####   
  
Xanatos sat and pitched pebbles in the lake. He did not here Master Plo Koon come up behind him.   
  
"Nothing to keep you busy today padawan?"   
  
"No I have been brandished from our apartment. Obi-Wan and my master had a disagreement. That boy always seems to keep my master in turmoil."   
  
"Now you see why I said he would be better off in a rehab. He has so much emotions because he does not possess his Jedi powers. It is too difficult to keep him."   
  
"I see that now but I don't think my master ever will."   
  
"Maybe not now but if I had help in getting Padawan Kenobi in a rehab center, once he was gone for a awhile, I am sure your master would see things were better with him gone."   
  
"I am not so sure. What kind of help do you need?"   
  
"Well if you were to go before the council and told them how disruptive Obi-Wan was to Qui-Gon and even you, when we decide what to do with him, more would side with my views."   
  
"My master might get angry with me if I go before the council"   
  
"By Jedi law he is not allowed to keep you from having an audience with the council when there is a problem between master and apprentice. He might thank you later."   
  
"I don't think that would happen.. He might sever our master padawan bond."   
  
"Well I could demand that it is kept secret; that you want to do this for your master's own good but that you would rather the council not tell him."   
  
"Could you do that? It might work that way. I mean he does need to have Obi-Wan gone. It would not do either of them any good for the boy to become a stone around my master's neck. Yes if you can promise anonymity then I will go before the council and tell them what I know."   
  
"Very well I will see to it as soon as the other council members return. That should be in a couple of days."   
  
  
####In Obi's room#############   
  
Obi-Wan picked up a data pad and as he thought about what had just happened. He became angry and threw the pad a crossed the room.   
  
He realized he had done a lot of that lately; throwing things. He fingered the force bracelet that was around his wrist. He doubted he was like that when he had his Jedi powers and was a real apprentice, but everything had changed now………..   
  
//I bet all this comes from "precious Xani". My master couldn't even stay at the temple through the day with me because "little Xani" got bored. Was it always this way. Xani must have been my master's "world" when he went through his younger years of apprenticeship. Used to be, heck he is now. That is plain to see. I bet they couldn't wait to leave on their mission to get away from me.//   
  
Obi-Wan sat and thought through his situation. He made up his mind. The idea he had earlier is what he settled on doing..   
  
//That's what I will do. I will tell the council I do not want Master Jinn as my master. I might even go further. I just might tell the council I do not wish to be a Jedi any longer. They can just ship me off to that old rehab center. Everyone will be happier with me out of their hair.….//  
  
  
Qui-Gon thought he had prolonged facing the inevitable long enough. He decided to return to his home and if necessary make Obi-Wan face him. They had to get this misunderstanding cleared up between them. Master Jinn felt more sure about being able to explain what happened. Obi-Wan would just have to listen, so the riff between them could be corrected.   
  
It was close to mid-day meal . Qui-Gon used that an excuse to return home.   
  
Once there he immediately went to the kitchen and started preparing he and Obi-Wan's meal.   
  
Qui-Gon had not seen Obi-Wan since he returned. He suspected the boy was still in his room pouting. He was surprised when he heard a knock at the door. He was even more surprised to see Mace in the doorway.   
  
"I didn't expect to see you again so soon. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Obi-Wan commed me and asked to see me. He said it was official."   
  
"Official. I wonder what he meant by that?"   
  
"Well you won't have to wonder long. Let me go find out. Where is he?"   
  
Jinn pretended to busy himself in the kitchen. However nervous he was, he was just as determined not to show it.. He could not imagine what Obi-Wan wanted to see Mace about. Jinn realized that was not quite true. There was one official reason Obi-Wan could have wanted to see Master Windu about and if it was that "reason", it could mean the dissolving of their bond. The very thought Obi-Wan's master cringe.   
  
Mace came from Obi-Wan's room and shut the door. His head was hung and Jinn could tell by his listless movements whatever Obi-Wan said too him was not good for the overall situation.   
  
"Well out with it man. What did my padawan want of the council?"   
  
"Very simply Qui-Gon, he does not want you as a master. In fact he does not want a master at all. I tried to dissuade him, but he wants the council to look into that rehab center. He wants to be cut all ties with the Jedi entirely."   
  
Qui-Gon's brow creased deeply from the frown on his face. He sat down in the nearest chair and dropped his head in both hands.   
  
"He can't be serious Mace. He must have time to think this through."   
  
Mace seemed as concerned as Qui-Gon was. He could only look down and stare at his dearest friend, as he spoke in an almost panicked voice.   
  
"Don't you think I told him that. He said his mind was made up. He is a padawan Jinn, with padawan's right. If there is a problem between master and apprentice, either one can request an audience before the council to here their complaints. I have no choice. I have to take it too the council for consideration. I know Plo Koon will love this."   
  
"Can't we at least wait until Master Yoda returns?"   
  
A very distraught Qui-Gon pleaded with Mace. Qui-Gon was well aware of how favored Obi-Wan was in his former master's eyes. Maybe Master Yoda could be the voice of reason in this situation between he and his padawan.   
  
"The council will not think it necessary for all the council masters to be here to settle what they will see as an insignificant squabble between a master and his apprentice. "   
  
"Mace you have to do something."   
  
"I know. I know Qui-Gon. Let me think of something. Maybe there is a way to stall Obi-Wan's meeting with the council. Master Yoda might be back as early as tomorrow night."   
  
Qui-Gon was left in the solitude of his apartment when Mace departed.   
  
He went over mentally what Mace told him about the good news Obi-Wan had for him. He did not want to let Obi-Wan know Mace broke his promise so he could not tell the boy how pleased he was with his progress. He didn't think Obi-Wan wanted to hear anything like that from his master right now anyway. He would keep the secret for now.   
  
He finished making mid-day meal and took a tray to Obi-Wan.   
  
"If you are determined to stay in here forever, I thought I would give you some fuel for the fire."   
  
Obi-Wan refused to look at his master.   
  
  
"What do mean?"   
  
"Well you must be burning a lot of calories as you think of how many ways you can hate me. That won't solve the problem you know?"   
  
Obi-wan did not bother to reply to his master. He really didn't know what to say to him.   
  
"Sitting in here and sulking will not solve anything Obi-Wan. We should talk over our disagreements, not let them eat away at us. That will only make things harder. You will just get angrier."   
  
"I am not angry."   
  
As soon the sentence left his mouth, Obi-Wan realized his master would recognize it for what it was, an "out right" lie..   
  
"I think you are as angry as you have ever been since you returned to the temple without you force and your memory. I think you must be more angrier than when I put that force bracelet on you. Tell me I am wrong."   
  
"Maybe you are not wrong. Just because I am angry does not mean I am not right in what I am doing. Emotions has its uses my master. I have learned that. Maybe you should wear a force band or loose your memory, then instead of being in tune entirely with the force, you can become in touch reality, I have. Reality can be a necessary, but cruel thing."   
  
Obi-Wan did not sound like the "little one" he tucked into bed the night before. He sounded like a seasoned adult who lived too much, too soon.   
  
"You may have a point Obi-Wan, however I think you have come to this decision without having thought it through and certainly without discussing it with me."   
  
"It was my decision to make. I saw no reason to talk it over with you. The decision concerning my future has been made and I don't plan to back down. I will go before the council and I will ask to leave the Jedi."   
  
No matter how strong Obi-Wan tried to be, his master could hear a quivering in Obi-Wan's voice. He was not crying. The tremble in his voice was fear. Obi-Wan did not fear his master, he feared losing everything real in his life and that included Qui-Gon.   
  
"Very well. I have no intention of arguing with you. You will do what you will do. I on the other hand will also do what I think is necessary."   
  
Obi-Wan jerked his head up. It was the first time since their initial confrontation that morning, that he had gained enough courage to face his master eye to eye.   
  
"Just what is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"After you have argued your point before the council I will argue mine. I will argue for why you should not be allowed to leave the Jedi. I might not be able to keep them from sending you to the rehab center temporarily, but you will be denied severance from the Jedi order or from me and our bond, at least for now."   
  
"Why do you think that I will not be granted what I request?"   
  
"You are not in your right mind. Until you have your memory and the force back you truly do not know what you want. I think I can convince the council of that."   
  
Jinn knew as he watched Obi-Wan's face, he had angered him, but he didn't care. In fact he wanted too. He wanted to make Obi-Wan really think about what he was doing and if it took him getting angry to do it, then so be it. At least the boy knew he was in for a battle with his master fighting every step of the way to keep Obi-Wan by his side, willingly or against his will.   
  
Qui-Gon did not give his stunned padawan time to respond to what had been laid before him. He left Obi-Wan with a tray of food and a lot too think about.   
  
Another knock at the door disrupted Master Jinn from his thoughts as he attempted to eat his meal.   
  
Plo Koon was there. The one person Master Jinn had no desire to see right now, stood at his door, expecting to be invited in.   
  
"Master Jinn I hope I am not intruding. I ran into Padawan Xanatos and he told me you had some problems here."   
  
"Nothing I can not correct Master Plo Koon. Thank you for your concern. Can I help you with anything else?"   
  
"Well I thought that if you were going to be tied up with your dealings with Obi-Wan, I might take Xanatos out with me to the lower levels tomorrow. The boy needs field work and I just thought you would want to take care of things here in your household."   
  
Jinn did not particularly care for Xani going without him, but there was little to say. Padawan Xanatos was old enough and more than trained to go to the lower levels even without any master with him.   
  
"Very well. You may ask my padawan to accompany you. I will need sometime here with Obi-Wan to correct a problem."   
  
"I hope the problem is not too worrisome. Is there anything I can help you with?"   
  
//Yea, right. Help the boy straight out of the temple,// thought Master Jinn.   
  
"No nothing too great, that with a day or two I can't rectify it . But thank you again for the concern."   
  
Jinn knew very well the man was snooping to gain information as to what had happened at the Jinn apartment. Jinn thought that maybe Xanatos was conscientious enough not to tell the entire sorted story to Master Plo Koon. He made a mental note thought to ask his padawan how much he divulged to the council master when Xani returned home .   
  
If Xanatos agreed to go with Master Plo Koon and Master Jinn saw no reason for him not too, then he would be free the next day to be alone with Obi-Wan.   
  
//I will have to use my time wisely. Maybe Obi-Wan will be more rational with a night's rest and things thought through more clearly. //  
  
Last-meal was a solemn affair that evening. Of course Xani was in a good mood. He actually was excited to about his mission with Master Plo Koon the next day. Jinn was a little put off by Xani's anxiousness about a trip without him. Maybe Jinn felt a twinge of jealously but if he did he would not admit to himself that he felt it..   
  
Xanatos assured his master he had not told Master Plo Koon very much of what had happened between Master Jinn and Obi-Wan. Padawan Xanatos had become quite good at telling mistruths to his master.   
  
There was a long silence between master and apprentice before the conversation started up again.   
  
"I suppose Obi-Wan has been in that stuffy bedroom all day master."   
  
"Yes he was out only long enough to go to the fresher a couple of times and that's it."   
  
"Why don't you just go in there and demand he come out and eat?"   
  
"I don't think that would get me anywhere with him Xani."   
  
"Well letting him have his way all the time won't solve anything either. He acts like a spoiled brat."   
  
"Would you do it any differently Xanatos, if so, how?"   
  
Qui-Gon tried to hide his displeasure with Xani's comments.   
  
Xanatos made no attempt to answer his master. He was not sure what he even asked.   
  
"If you lost your memory, couldn't even remember I was you master, could not control the force, and then you are shot and paralyzed, could you handle it differently? Unless with certainty you can say you could, I suggest you keep your comments about my apprentice to yourself. I assure you I am in no mood for anyone to tell me anything about Obi-Wan. He has been a part of my life since he was two years old."   
  
Jinn got up to hastily leave the kitchen. As he stomped out of the kitchen, he directed one last comment to Xani.   
  
Besides there is no one on this planet who could tell me anything about Obi-Wan Kenobi that I do not already know….   
  
  
  
  
Thanks for the feedback. I messed up and placed a chapter ahead of another chapter. If the story did not make sense, you may want to read 11,12,[which will say 13], and then this one the real 13 over. Sorry guys!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	15. 15

Master Plo Koon insisted they walk to the city. //He loves the outdoors too much//, thought Xanatos, but he did not object.   
  
They were in the city and about to go down to the lower levels of the city when around the corner came none other that Xanatos main nemesis, Norton Gilroy. He wore a very big robe with a hood that covered his face, but there was no mistaking his walk. He had a slight but distinctive limp.   
  
"Well what a coincidence. We meet on a street corner Xani. Now how's that for luck?"   
  
"My name is Xanatos, Padawan Xanatos Crion, not "Xani" and I have nothing to say to you Mr. Gilroy."   
  
"Oh but I have a lot to say, but of course I have been silenced in a sense. It seems that I have been banned from entering the temple. Do you know anything about that Padawan Xanatos Crion?"   
  
"I am a lowly padawan in the Jedi order. Surely you don't presume to think I can make such decisions for the council do you?"   
  
"Maybe it was that master of yours that did it, but whoever. Someone has stopped me from telling the truth about you."   
  
Xanatos was getting more and more nervous as the conversation continued. He did not want Gilroy to tell Master Plo Koon what happened on Telos. He knew Gilroy had already gone over what he thought happened, he just didn't want it retold.   
  
Master Plo Koon decided to step into the conversation.   
  
"You would presume too much if you thought that Master Qui-Gon Jinn carries so much authority inside of the Jedi temple. The only Jedi that could have had you banned from the temple is a council member. I would be that council member that saw to it you would not be allowed to return to the temple."   
  
Xanatos was as surprised as Norton Gilroy to here who had Gilroy banned.   
  
"Oh and I suppose you want the truth squashed as badly as Padawan Crion does? What purpose does it do you for me to be barred from the temple? You are not his master now are you?"   
  
"No I am not his master as you well know and it also serves me no purpose whatsoever. I don't want a pack of lies reiterated before the council again. We have heard your side and the council is just about to make the decision on Padawan Crion's guilt or innocence. The council does not need to hear more. I am inclined to believe your own personal gain enticed you to come before the council in the first place. I think there is no truth in what you say."   
  
Xanatos was exceedingly glad that Master Plo Koon defended him, but he was concerned that Gilroy would convince the master to listen to his side on again; going over every sorted and gory detail.   
  
"Well it would seem that Xanatos has even gotten a Jedi council master on his side. How convenient. Is that how the Jedi do things now? They protect murderers behind the confines of the Jedi temple walls."   
  
"We have found that Padawan Crion has done no wrong. All of our investigations have turned up nothing of significance. You sir may step out of our way. We have a mission to attend too."   
  
"Oh does it involve murder. It must, if you have Xani here with you. You are quite good at that are you not, Xani?"   
  
"You Norton Gilroy infer a lie and I will not listen to you again. Master Plo Koon and I have somewhere to be so you may step aside."   
  
Xanatos had become even more agitated with Gilroy and he wanted their conversation to cease immediately.   
  
Gilroy knew he had not gotten anywhere with the conversation. The council master did not believe a word he said. He became enraged with the thought of Xanatos going free. Not that he cared, about the murdered prisoners, he hated Xanatos for what he had and what he was so much, Gilroy craved his downfall.   
  
Now when Gilroy spoke there was heightened agitation in his voice.   
  
"I really did want to do this the right way. I wanted to see you knocked from your pedestal Xanatos and I was willing to let the Jedi do it for me. But it seems you have blinded them just as you managed to blind your father to your evil and corrupt way. I am going to have to take matters in my own hands."   
  
  
Gilroy pulled a blaster gun out from underneath his robe. He took aim and started to shoot Xanatos. Master Plo Koon used the force to knock the gun out of his hand. Gilroy swiftly dropped to the ground, rolled over two times, and reached his blaster. Plo Koon, not up to par with his Jedi powers, made a mistake and hesitated as Gilroy pulled the trigger on the blaster gun. The shot hit nicked Xanatos in the leg. Before Gilroy had enough time to get off a second and hopefully more deadly shot, Plo Koon pulled his saber and buried it deeply in the man's back.   
  
Xanatos laid injured on the ground and not ten feet lay his accuser; the only one with enough knowledge if proven that could have kept him from his knighthood. Even though shot, Xani let out an unnoticed shy of relief.   
  
"Well young man, I think I will have some explaining to do to your master about you getting shot. I don't imagine he will be too pleased."   
  
"It is not your fault Master Plo Koon. If anything my master should thank you for saving my life."   
  
Master Plo Koon had not been in any kind of battle in many years. He was pleased and flattered by Xanatos' compliments. That only endeared him more to the future young knight who laid wounded.   
  
Master Plo Koon called for a med unit to be sent and sat down by Xanatos to help with the wound in any way he could.   
  
Xanatos wanted to get a feel for what Master Plo Koon thought of what Gilroy had said about him so he tried to fish information from him.   
  
"I guess it is too bad that he had to be killed Master Plo Koon. Now I will never be able to prove my innocence."   
  
"You have nothing to prove Xanatos, certainly not to me. I would think the council will be more than satisfied that your master found nothing to incriminate you of any wrongdoing. We have lost nothing by this man's death. Trouble maker that's all he was, a jealous trouble maker who I feel got his just rewards. Now think no more of it. We have to get you healthy again."   
  
Xanatos was indeed pleased with what he heard from Master Plo Koon.   
  
"It is only a nick. A little bacta and a bandage and it will be fine by tomorrow after a little healing trance tonight."   
  
"Well I am sure it will be fine, still let's let the med unit put you on a stretcher and don't walk on it till the healers see it."   
  
Master Plo Koon acted more like Xani's master than just a master on a mission with "someone else's" padawan.   
  
  
############back at the temple############   
  
Qui-Gon sat in the common room of his apartment going over in his mind what he and Obi-Wan had said to each other. He wished he could just demand the boy come out and talk with him but he knew that would not be the way to go with Obi-Wan. He would just become resentful at being told what to do by a master he did not even want to see right now. .   
  
The only talking he and Obi-Wan had done was when he served him break-fast. After that Obi-Wan went back into his room just to sit in the hover chair. He refused again to go to therapy. He could not have said more than two or three words to his master that morning.   
  
Qui-Gon told him he would be in the common room and that he hoped Ob-Wan would reconsider and come and discuss this matter of leaving the Jedi with his master, before it was too late.   
  
The buzz of the comm link jarred the master out of his thoughts. He answered to find Master Darue on the other end.   
  
"Master Jinn I thought you would want to know, Padawan Crion received a nick in his leg from a blaster shot. The mobile med unit will have him here in about ten minutes."   
  
"Xani injured how and by who?"   
  
"I am not sure who but he was nicked not hit full force by a blaster shot in the lower leg. There is no real concern. I have already spoken with the mobile med unit and they said bata and a light healing trance would do the trick for his recovery."   
  
"You are sure. He is alright?   
  
"Yes, it is quite a minor wound, just thought I should let you know."   
  
"I will be right there to wait on his arrival. I want to see how he is for myself."   
  
  
Qui-Gon got up and went for his robe. Just then the door opened up to Obi-Wan's room and the boy wheeled himself out.   
  
"You said you wanted to talk, then let's talk."   
  
Obi-Wan had rethought his idea and realized if he could, he very much he wanted to remain a Jedi. In his mind he hoped desperately that his master could give him a reason to stay. Maybe his master could convince him he was wanted. At least that was what Obi-Wan secretly hoped for.   
  
Qui-Gon has sat in the common room alone for two solid hours as he hoped Obi-Wan would come out and talk things over with him. Now the child that done just that and he could not stay to hear what he said. He thought that once Obi-Wan heard of Xani's injury he would understand.   
  
"Oh Obi-Wan I do so much want to talk with you. However I just got word that Xani was injured."   
  
Obi interrupted him.   
  
"Is it serious?"   
  
"No the healer assures me that it is just a flesh wound nothing more than a nick. Still I want to be there at the healers ward when he comes in. Of course you understand."   
  
Maybe it was childish of Obi-Wan, but he became jealous of Qui's attention being directed to Xani over him. After all, the healers had assured him it was nothing. Master said so himself.   
  
Qui-Gon could feel the overpowering emotion of anger in Obi-Wan while he waited for the boy to say something. The strength of Obi's hatred came through their shared bond and actually hurt his master physically to feel it. It was like feeling an evil force as it surrounded master and apprentice.   
  
"Oh yes my master I understand perfectly. I understand that you should be by your padawan's side when he needs you. Isn't that what a master does when an apprentice is in need of his help. So please go be with your padawan. I suppose I am in need of nothing from you now."…………………………................................  
  
  
  
  
Jinn hesitated as he tried to decide which padawan needed him most. He finally decided he must see with his own eyes that Xanatos was all right. He left although he knew Obi-Wan was in a rage of jealously and anger.   
  
//It is nothing more than a teenager's temper tantrum. Had Obi-Wan been able to think clearly he would know I did not choose Xani over him. Xani is hurt. I would have done no less for Obi-Wan.//   
  
Still there was a nagging thought that Obi-Wan's rage was more than a mere tantrum. He had never witnessed a Jedi become so wrapped in anger than what Obi-Wan was when he left him. He promised himself he would see to Xanatos and if indeed he was all right he could come straight back to Obi-Wan.   
  
Xanatos was already in the healer's ward when his master came in. The wound was exposed after it had just been cleaned up.   
  
A smile crept over the master's face as he let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"That is a minor scratch Xani. In your younger day you would not have even come here, we would have treated it at home."   
  
"Yes Master Jinn, but since he was in my care, I wanted to be assured that he was alright, before I handed him back too you."   
  
Jinn had forgotten about Plo Koon and he startled him for a moment when he walked up to Jinn. Qui-Gon assumed he was alone with his apprentice.   
  
"Well thank you Master Plo Koon. I take it you two ran into trouble. Did you find the murderer?"   
  
"No it had nothing to do with the man we were looking for. In fact we did not even reach our destination down in the lower levels. We were confronted with Norton Gilroy before we got there."   
  
"Norton Gilroy. He did this? Where is he now?"   
  
"I would suppose at the city morgue. Now before you get so upset, your padawan did not kill him, I did. I had no choice. He had already shot your apprentice once and I am sure he would not have stopped till he saw Xani dead. I kept him from killing your padawan."   
  
Jinn was a little perplexed that Plo Koon used Xanatos' nickname, the one Jinn gave him, but he said nothing. He was glad that Plo Koon kept Xanatos from being killed."   
  
"Then all my gratitude is yours Master Plo Koon. I would have done just as you, I am sure, if I was put in same situation."   
  
"Yes well I will still have to answer to the council about a death of a citizen, however I do not expect a problem. Had it been Xanatos, they might have accused him of getting rid of Gilroy for his own purposes, but I assure you as I will the council that was not the case. Xanatos tried to be more than amicable with the man. He just lost all control. Jealousy is a nasty thing,"   
  
  
Qui-Gon could only nod his agreement as he watched the healer wrap Xanatos' leg.Master Jinn knew all about jealousy for he left Obi-Wan in a fit of rage anger and jealously to come and be with Xani. He wanted desperately for Xani to finish so he could see Obi-Wan, but he still was not willing to leave his apprentice, even though he knew very well the young man was more than all right. The wound was little more than a scratch for a Jedi.   
  
Mace came into see how Xanatos was and find out what happened. After they had finished talking back and forth between the three masters, Qui looked at the time to see that over an hour had passed.   
  
Xani I think you should go and rest for the remainder of the afternoon; stay off your leg at any rate."   
  
"Fine with me. Master Plo Koon got me up so early anyway."   
  
Xanatos looked at Master Plo Koon and smiled. The normally grumpy master returned the smile. He knew that Xani was joking with him.   
  
"Listen master I would like to ask Master Plo Koon to last-meal, would that be all right?"   
  
Qui-Gon was trapped. He was thankful that Master Plo Koon had assisted his padawan but he had no real desire to have last-meal with him.. They just never seemed to get along. Another reason he did not want him there was Obi-Wan. Nevertheless he could not deny Xanatos his request. He had almost lost the young man. His first inclination was to give him what ever he wanted. He was just happy to have Xanatos alive so he could handle being with Plo Koon for one evening.   
  
Master Plo Koon could sense Qui-Gon's hesitancy.   
  
"I don't think you should pressure your master Xani. He might have other plans tonight."   
  
"No we would welcome your company with us at last-meal. Is seven all right with you?"   
  
"Well thank you and seven is the time I normally eat at home. It will be more than fine."   
  
Mace could not believe he heard what he did. He planned to tease his friend about having Master Plo Koon over for last-meal. He thought he should wait though, until the master had things more under control with Obi-Wan.   
  
  
##########   
  
By the time Xanatos and his master reached the apartment, it had been well over two hours that Qui-Gon was away after he promised himself he would return to Obi-Wan as quickly as he could after he saw to Xanatos..   
  
Xanatos stumbled over a chair to reach the light. It was totally dark in their apartment. An on coming storm outside along with the pulled drapes made the room with no lights as dark as night.   
  
'Well the least the little one could have done was put a lamp on for us."   
  
"I think we survived getting in. I will go see what Obi-Wan is up too."   
  
"Probably still sulking about his little enlightenment this morning."   
  
Jinn knew very well Xani was taking advantage of his situation to criticize Obi-Wan.   
  
"Don't start Xani. Obi-Wan took everything out of context today and evidently so did you."   
  
"I don't think we did. I think you spoke honestly and it just hurt his ego to hear it. As for me my master I know you better than you know yourself. You could no more leave the Jedi to care for a handicapped child than you could use your saber on me."   
  
"I am not sure which one of my padawans need their ears washed out more, you or Obi-Wan. I said nothing to lead either of you to believe that I am in some way not happy about the way Obi-Wan has progressed so far. I am not contemplating leaving the Jedi order just yet. Obi-Wan still might improve enough to continue his Jedi training."   
  
Jinn wanted very much to shout out the news of Obi-Wan's condition. He wanted so badly to tell Xanatos of the steps Obi had taken and of another piece of his memory returning, but he would not betray Mace and Obi-Wan's confidence.   
  
"Master I know you wanted to agree with me about just encouraging Obi-Wan, although you knew he might never be the way he was before when he was a Jedi apprentice."   
  
"You want to put words and ideas in my mind and mouth that I have never considered. Because you have been injured, I have no wish too argue with you, however I must ask you too stop. I have to clear up this entire mess with Obi and now I think it might have gone so far that it can't be corrected."   
  
Qui-Gon got up to go too his room.   
  
"Master I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I know very well you encouraged Obi-Wan just to give him hope. You don't honestly believe he will be able to recover from all the problems he has now."   
  
Jinn turned on Xanatos in anger.   
  
"You are so wrong Xani. I am pleased with Obi's improvements no matter how large or small they are. I know what you think. You think I have given Obi-Wan false hope. Let me tell you something padawan, there is no such thing as false hope if the person who has that hope has someone who believes in him. Obi-Wan has that, for he has me and I believe in him with all my heart and soul…………………I'm on lunch break so hear it is   
  
I do did feedback on this one. Yes that means all my lurking readers. Delurk on this one for me!!   
  
  
#############   
  
  
Qui-Gon prepared the meal they were to share with Master Plo Koon.   
He had not decided how to handle Obi-Wan. He was not sure he wanted the boy at the table with them during last-meal, but yet he was not sure he wanted him not there either. His absence would evoke more questions from Master Plo Koon.   
  
Xanatos hadn't thought of Obi-Wan since he returned from his successful mission. It was more than successful for him because the one man who wanted the investigation done on him was dead. The best part of his death was that Xanatos did not do it so there could be no queries done concerning his death, at least where he was concerned.   
  
Master Plo Koon had proven to be more useful to Xanatos than he could have even imagined. Norton insistence of Xanatos' guilt could never be uttered from his lips again. Xani was "home free".   
  
###That evening:########   
  
  
Master Plo Koon sat in the common room with Xanatos. Qui-Gon thought it was the first time he had ever in his entire life heard the grump of a master laugh.   
  
Jinn came from the kitchen to the common room. His eyes darted from his padawan and Plo Koon to Obi-Wan's door. He had not had time to speak to the boy since he returned that day and thought he would discuss matters with him that night after the illustrious council master left. He planned to serve Obi-Wan his food in the bedroom opting that would be the safer way to handle him. He did not want Obi-Wan out at the table with them to "spill his guts" to Master Plo Koon about his irrational desire to leave the Jedi order.   
  
Jinn's worries did not prove to be unwarranted. Just as the three Jedi went to the table to sit down for last-meal, the creak of Obi-Wan's door left no doubt that Obi-Wan was going to make his presence known, how, Master Jinn was not sure.   
  
Qui-Gon thought that Obi might have heard the boisterous laughing that came from Xani and Plo Koon. That could be the reason for his unusual desire to come out with his master for last-meal after he had spent the entire day locked in his room.   
  
Qui-Gon watched in numbed silence as Obi-Wan wheeled himself out of his room with a sarcastic smirk planted on his face.   
  
Jinn did not like the way the boy looked. He knew his apprentice well enough to know that trouble was teetering, just waiting to happen. He had the distinct feeling that Obi-Wan planned something more than just having last-meal.   
  
"Master, you did not tell me we were being graced with a council master for last-meal. I would have been out sooner. Did it slip your mind?"   
  
Was that a look of plan defiance on Obi-Wan's face. Jinn tried to think of what Obi-Wan had planned. He was unsuccessful. He would have to tough it out and wait till Obi-Wan made his move before he would know what his little padawan had up his sleeve.   
  
"Yes Obi-Wan you could say that. I thought you would prefer having your meal in your room as you have been."   
  
"No I very much want to visit with Master Plo Koon and Xanatos. I want to hear all about their mission today. Sorry about your injury "Xani"".   
  
Another mischievous smile was flashed at his worried master, but the sound of his voice did not resonate humor.   
  
The sound of anger swelled in Obi's voice as he heavily accented Xani's name with as much disgust as he was able to vocalize. Xani didn't notice it because he was too busy readying himself to tell his tale of glory. Jinn heard the venom in Obi-Wan's voice as clear as could be.   
  
"Oh it was nothing. All the credit has to be given to Master Plo Koon. He beat me to the punch on defense today."   
  
The words said before Xani realized he w was just responding to "stupid" little Obi-Wan. He loved to brag about missions, ever how uncomplicated they were. Once he realized he was talking to Obi-Wan, he also recognized the child's thick venonmous sarcasm. He was not like his master, he welcomed Obi-Wan at the table. Maybe Master Plo Koon could witness some of Obi-Wan's irrationality.   
  
//Maybe Master Plo Koon will find out just irrational and childish Obi-Wan is,// thought Xani.   
  
Master Plo Koon on the other hand wanted to retell the story of their confrontation with Norton Gilroy.   
  
As he told the story, Obi-Wan became agitated by Plo Koon's lavished story and his absolute enjoyment over Norton Gilroy no longer existing. Obi-Wan knew that Gilroy's accusation against Xanatos died with him.   
  
Qui-Gon could feel the emotional turmoil boiling up in Obi-Wan like a cauldron of hot liquid.   
  
"How convenient for you Xani. The one man that could keep you from knighthood is now dead and will carry all his secrets to the grave with him."   
  
Even Master Plo Koon could tell what the boy inferred and he did not care for it.   
  
"I think you, Padawan Kenobi, would be wise to watch your mouth. I hear accusations in the statements you make that I do not care for. I do hope you remember I am a member of the council and my word carries weight there when decisions are made.   
  
He really wasn't one of the more important masters on the council, he liked to overstate his authority.   
  
Qui-Gon did not like the way things were going.   
  
"I only state facts Master Plo Koon. If one is not guilty of anything then surely one would not care what a mere child said. I mean I have no memory, no Jedi powers, and actually no place in the Jedi order at all right now. Surely what I say should not matter."   
  
"Quite truthfully child it should not. But I do know how favored you are in the eyes of a select few on the council. I would not want them to let your jealous lies carry any weight in their decision of Padawan Crion's knighthood. The matter of innocence or guilt of Xani has all but been settled where your master's padawan is concerned. I would think you would mind your manners and keep your mouth shut."   
  
Two times in one day Plo Koon had told Jinn's padawan what to do and Qui-Gon did not care for it. He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything.   
  
Of course Obi-Wan's master did not care for Obi-Wan's words any more than he did for Plo Koon's. So far, the only one who had acted civil at the table other than himself had been Xani. However that was about to change.   
  
"It's all right Master Plo Koon. It is just as my master told me, we have to allot for Obi-Wan's confused state. Just as I am sure the council will take in consideration his almost demented condition if he decides to voice those ridiculous accusations to the council masters.. He just doesn't think clearly and of course he suffers from jealousy over my continued training by our shared master."   
  
//Where did Xani get that from, pluck it out of thin air? I never said Obi-Wan was demented or that we had to allow for his diminished mental capacity. He is portraying Obi-Wan as little more than an embecile. Now he has made matters worse.//   
  
Still Master Jinn was hesitant about starting an outright confrontation with both of his padawans in the presence of the one council master who would very much like to see Master Jinn stumble and fall from his state of grace within the Jedi order. Except in Plo Koon's eyes, Qui-Gon was considered the top master in all things at the Jedi temple.   
  
  
Qui-Gon could tell by the way his "little one" was literally seething that he was about to make a grave error by starting an argument in front of a council master.   
  
Jinn abruptly got up, jerked the fork from Obi-Wan's hand, and actually slammed his padawan's napkin down on the table, after he tore it from Obi-Wan's lap.   
  
"That's about it for the evening fellas. I don't think an all out war between my two padawans is something Master Plo Koon came here to see."   
  
"On the contrary, I had heard of Obi-Wan's incessant and uncontrollable outbursts. Now I can recant them personally to the council when he comes before us."   
  
Jinn was not aware that Mace had notified the council of Obi-Wan's request.   
  
Plo Koon's chilling words in Master Jinn's ears faded away as he said nothing in defense of his apprentice.. He continued to take Obi-Wan to his room. The boy was so shocked at having been pulled from the table that luckily he hadn't regained enough clear thought to say anything nasty in reply to Plo Koon's smart remarks or to Xani proclaiming his idiocy.   
  
Qui-Gon knew it might have seemed rude to leave their guest, but he had no choice. Once in Obi's room Qui-Gon spun his hover chair around with such force it made the teenager dizzy.   
  
"Just what was that little bit of theatrics about Obi-Wan? You want to be assured that you are dismissed from the Jedi. No wait, that is what you want isn't it? Well careflul young man you just may get your wish, acting like that in front of a council member, especially one that has no love for me whasoever. Until or unless the council relinquishes my right as your master you will listen and do everything I tell you. Is that understood?"   
  
"I don't have to do anything, but be the dumb little padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
Jinn gritted his teeth and balled his fists up. He had never had such an urge to strike someone as much as he wanted to slap some sense in his padawan right now.   
  
" You may drown in your self pity all you want, but make no mistake Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will do just as I say when I say it. Now I have to go out there and correct some of the mess you have made. What could you have been thinking by accusing Xani of something less than honorable in the death of Gilroy? How dare you. Maybe I won't fight you in front of the council when you ask to be given your freedom from the Jedi. Maybe Xanatos is right. You are a lost cause and I am just beating my head against a stone wall trying to help you with anything."   
  
The words spoken by his master stung Obi-Wan back to reality. When he heard his master say he was a "lost cause" it was like sticking a knife into him and turning it. Obi-Wan did not take into consideration that it was his master now who was not thinking as clearly as he should. Qui-Gon was worried about what Plo Koon would say to the council about Obi-Wan's lack of respect. He let his worry for Obi-Wan blind his thoughts before he spoke.   
  
Jinn left a bewildered and hurt boy alone in his room to think over the shameful things he had just done to totally embarrass his master in front of the most high council Master Plo Koon.   
  
Jinn walked out of Obi-Wan's room to find an even angrier padawan in the common room.   
  
" Master Plo Koon thought it best to take his leave earlier than he had planned. I wonder why?!?! Well Obi-Wan certainly showed himself this night did he not master?"   
  
"I myself was not pleased with Plo Koon telling him to shut up."   
  
"Why master? It was something you should have said to Obi-Wan. He was out of line; you knew it and so did Master Plo Koon The only difference is, Master Plo Koon defended me when Obi-Wan made those accusations. Your only concern evidently was that the child might get into trouble."   
  
"Xani you do not need me to defend you from a fifteen year-old distraught child. You are acting Obi-Wan's age now."   
  
"Is that how you see it? Well master I am sorry you feel that way. Look I am going out for a while."   
  
Jinn normally did not nose in his older padawan's privacy but this was not normal circumstances.   
  
  
  
"May I ask where you are going? Is your leg all right?"   
  
"For all your concern and I will take it you are concerned for me, I am going to Master Plo Koon's. We will just be talking and he wants to tell me about his homeworld. I will not be using my leg except to walk to the elavator."   
  
There it was again that pang of jealousy Qui-Gon would feel when Xani exhibited a desire to be around Master Plo Koon instead of him.   
  
  
The slam of the door echoed through the apartment. Jinn was left with one angry padawan in the bedroom and an even angrier padawan being entertained by his most dangerous adversary at the temple….….Plo Koon!………………….   
  
  
  
PEACE ewen   
. 


	16. 16

Qui-Gon left the turmoil riddled apartment for the serenity and sanctity of he and his former master's favorite garden. After he meditated for over an hour, he leaned back on his heels, looked up, and found Master Mace Windu looking down at him in quiet reflection.   
  
"Were you looking for me?" Jinn looked up at is friend with a questioning gaze.   
  
"Yes I was by your apartment and I commed you. I didn't get an answer to either so I thought I would look here. I know you and Master Yoda come here often when there are things you need to think on."   
  
"So many things to think on Mace. How long have you been here?"   
  
"About fifteen minutes or so. I didn't want to interrupt."   
  
"Well I am glad you are here. I was going to seek you out after I meditated anyway. You have saved me a trip."   
  
"What do you want of me?"   
  
"Well first, I wished you had told me about telling Plo Koon Obi-Wan wanted to speak to the council. A warning so I could have headed off trouble would have been nice."   
  
Mace's smile turned to a frown. He was afraid something would happen while Plo Koon was at last-meal.   
  
"I take it things did not go well. I had hoped to let you know, but the chancellor came by and demanded to speak with a couple of council members. I am the one who got stuck in a an afternoon meeting of being chewed out for not finding the serial killer down in the lower levels. I guess neither you nor I have had a good day."   
  
"No my day went as badly as yours evidently did. Well Master Plo Koon could have enough to burn Obi-Wan when he goes before the council. The boy was not exactly on his best behavior this evening. No I have seen him a lot more serene than he was tonight."   
  
"That bad uhn? Well if there is any good news to all of this, it is that Master Yoda will return tomorrow sometime. We can't schedule a meeting with Obi-Wan before then anyway."   
  
"Well I guess I should be thankful for that much."   
  
"Were is Xanatos?"   
  
"Oh he went over to visit Master Plo Koon. I guess he is milking the sympathy he can get from Master Plo Koon. You know he has to live with a demented padawan and a master who supposedly permits Obi-Wan to do what he wants?"   
  
The words spoken about Xani shocked Mace. It was the first time he could remember that Qui had ever said anything negative about his older padawan.   
  
"He said that?"   
  
Mace knew that Jinn was upset over Xani spending time with Plo Koon. He was also surprised to know Xani wanted to go back after he spent the first part of the evening with Plo Koon already.   
  
"You may have to curb your padawan's desire to seek another master's advice Qui. That is not good and will not look good before the council. I mean you already have Obi-Wan to deal with and if the council truly believes you are neglecting Xani for Obi then there could be problems trying to keep either of your padawans by your side."   
  
Qui-Gon's legs were growing stiff from the prolonged kneeling position. He got up and faced Mace.   
  
"The council could do that, take both of them away from me?"   
  
"You know the council when it comes to padawans'. There first concern is protecting the young. Yes I think they would not hestiate to take one or both from you."   
  
Qui-Gon was as downtrodden as anyone could be right now. The thought of losing both of his padawans whirled in his mind. He was developing a fierce headache and could not for the life of him think with clear thoughts.   
  
"Well I will should go home and check on Obi-Wan. You certainly have given me extra things to think on Master Windu. I am not sure whether I should thank you or ring your neck."   
  
Qui tried to lightened the atmosphere. He did not want his friend to know how badly he was shaken by the news he gave him.   
  
"I am sorry Qui to be a bearer of bad news. I just want you to be more prepared for this meeting between Obi and the council. I only wished I could have let you know that Plo Koon had knowledge of Obi-Wan's request."   
  
"No matter my friend, I will find a way to keep both padawans. I just need to rid myself of this headache so I can think more clearly that's all. Stop by in the morning for tea, maybe I will have resolved some of this mess by then."   
  
Mace patted Jinn on the shoulder.   
  
"I'll stop by. The best thing you could do right now is go home and get some well deserved rest. You will be able to think better with a rested mind."   
  
When Qui-Gon returned home Xani was still out.   
  
Jinn went into Obi-Wan's room . Without a word he wheeled the startled boy to the fresher and began to help with his bath. Everything was done with precise care as usual. The only difference, there was no pleasantries exchanged between the two as there normally was. Jinn helped Obi-Wan as if it were just a chore that must be done. Finished with the necessary things needed for bed, Jinn helped Obi-Wan back in his chair, wheeled him to the common room where his hospital bed was, and started to put him in his bed.   
  
"May I sit by the window a while longer in my chair?"   
  
  
The boy who sounded like an adult earlier in the day had reverted back to sounding like nothing more than a small child that begged to be allowed to stay up longer. Jinn's heart broke when he heard the small quivering voice of Obi-Wans', but still he would not bend to it.   
  
He answered him with the same curt voice as he had used while they were in the fresher.   
  
"Very well. I have to shower and have some tea. Call me when you need help to get into bed."   
  
Nothing more, Obi-Wan hoped his master would broach the subject of what happened at last-meal. He wanted to apologize but the stubborn streak in him wouldn't allow him to start the conversation. He almost wanted to beg for his master's forgiveness.   
  
Jinn showered and put on a crisp fresh pair of sleep pants. He went to the kitchen and returned to the common room. He had to go through where Obi-Wan sat to get to his bedroom.   
  
He paused only a moment to see Obi-Wan still staring aimlessly out the window. Qui wanted to say something but instead he took his tea and went to his room, leaving Obi-Wan with his thoughts whirling maddeningly through his head.   
  
Jinn finished his tea and tried to get interested in a book he had been reading earlier in the week. A very soft knock was heard by the master.   
  
"Come in."   
  
There before Jinn sat Obi-Wan in his hover chair.   
  
"Is there something you want Obi-Wan?"   
  
Qui-Gon tried to make his voice sound calm yet indifferent. He did not want his padawan to know how excited he was that Obi-Wan had decided to come in his room, he hoped to talk..   
  
"I called to you once to let you know I was ready for bed, but I don't think you could hear me."   
  
Jinn fought to hide his disappointment and he was careful not to show that disappointment by his facial expression. Obi-Wan only wanted to go to bed, not talk as Master Jinn thought. Obi edged his way closer to the bed almost beside it where his master sat.   
  
"Well if that is all you want I think I can help you now. I must have been engrossed in this book and did not here you."   
  
The words between the two were cordial but nothing was said that would help the matter between them.   
  
Obi-Wan put his hand out and smoothed the crisp cotton comforter Jinn had on top of his bed. The patterns of green and blue on white made little swirls all over the cover and Obi-Wan sat for a few seconds tracing those swirls,his mind far away and deep in thought.   
  
Jinn got up and put his hands on the back hand grips of Obi-Wan's hover chair. He lingered a moment to let the boy continue to trace the patterns of his bedspread. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin dropped.   
  
"I remember doing this for what seemed like hours last year. Remember master?"   
  
Jinn realized the boy had just remembered part of his past again but he didn't draw attention to it. He felt for some reason Obi-Wan wanted to talk and he was not going to stop him. Obi-Wan needed this time to tell his master whatever he felt like. Jinn had a deep down to the core feeling that this could very well be Obi-Wan's breaking point. He felt his padawan had something he needed to get off his chest and he would allow him to continue uninterrupted.   
  
With a smile to his apprentice, Jinn let him know he did remember that time.   
  
"You mean when you had the tavarian flu and I let you sleep with me when you were so ill? Yes Obi-Wan I remember that quite well.That comforter had to be sent to the cleaners more than once that week."   
  
"Yea sorry about that. By the time I realized I had to throw up it was already there."   
  
Obi smiled with remembrance.   
  
"When I started to feel better I got so bored in here I just sat and traced the patterns. I could have gone to my room where there was more to do, but even after I felt better, I still felt safer being in your rooom even if you weren't here with me."   
  
Jinn's heart ached to have those times back.   
  
"Yes little one I remember that time well and now so do you."   
  
Obi-Wan instantly got his meaning to that sentence. He was remembering his past right there and did not realize it. The most important part of that little piece of memory was that Obi-Wan remembered how much Master Qui-Gon Jinn loved him, back when he was so very ill. //The same must be true, now,// thought the little padawan.   
  
Obi-Wan dropped his head and the tears that had been coming and going all day rushed out. The stream of tears dripped on the swirled patterns of the spread. Obi-Wan tried to wipe them away but each one wiped by his tunic sleeve was replaced by even more. They refused too stop. Qui-Gon went to the front of the chair and knelt down in front of Obi-Wan. He gently caught a couple of the tears with his big callused thumb but even he could not handle all the tears that were falling. The hitching and catching of Obi-Wan's voice told the master Obi had lost all control of his emotions. He seemed almost inconsolable.   
  
Jinn picked the boy up out of the chair as easily and tenderly as he would pick a babe up from a crèche cradle. He placed Obi-Wan on the bed as the boy's body trembled from the sobs being torn from his body. He settled against the headboard, half sitting half laying, Obi-Wan rested against his chest. The child turned his tear stained face into the massive chest of his master, buried it deeply in the oversized sleep shirt of Qui-Gon's, and cried uncontrollably. Jinn smoothed his hair and whispered calming words in his ear. He rocked his apprentice back and forth, wrapped in the safety of his arms just as he did when Obi-Wan lived in the crèche and would become ill when he was only two or three years old. Obi seemed to crave his master's loving attention.   
  
A conversation between master and apprentice was not needed right now. Jinn pulled the blue green spread with swirls over the two and Obi-Wan cried until there no more tears to cry. The trembling and shaking was harder to stop. Nevertheless not long after the tears ceased, Obi gained control of the spasm of emotions that seized him.   
  
There was no need for either padawan or master to say they were sorry. It seemed they both understood that neither had anything to be truly sorry for. Without another word being uttered by either the master or apprentice, both fell into a dreamless, uninterrupted, and well needed sleep………………..   
  
################   
Last night marked the first time Master Jinn had ever fallen asleep without knowing his padawan was safely at home. He had no real concern for Xani because he knew he stayed within the confines of the temple that evening and he was with a council master, Plo Koon.   
  
Jinn eased Obi-Wan off his legs and got up to walk the sleep out of them. They were numb from holding Obi-Wan all night long in his arms.   
He went to the kitchen to fix tea and found Xanatos already up and had the tea made.   
  
"Here master, I fixed your tea for you."   
  
  
"Thank you Xani. I could use it. I slept like a rock."   
  
"Why did you put Obi-Wan in his own room? Was he getting on your nerves?"   
  
Jinn felt uneasy about telling Xani that Obi-Wan had stayed in his room last night. He did not know the reason for the uneasiness but it was there. Still the master would not lie to his padawan.   
  
"No I didn't put Obi-Wan in his room."   
  
It was quite clear to Xani where Obi-wan had been last night and he didn't give his master time to finish what he was trying to say.   
  
"Oh the precious little rat wormed his way into your room someway. Master you are so gullible. I suppose he's told you how sorry he was and that it wouldn't ever happen again. R_I_G_H_T."   
  
"Xani why are you so negative when it comes to Obi-Wan?"   
  
Jinn held his temper. He really had no desire to argue with anyone this day. It started out too good and he wanted it to continue that way.   
  
"Because Master I have stood by and watched Obi-Wan turn you inside out with the emotional turmoil he makes between the two of you. He showed no compassion for you last night when he made you look like a bumbling idiot of a master who could not control a child. Like you told me he's fifteen, how can you let him rule you."   
  
"I don't think I do. I think we both have been under a lot of pressure for a lot of reasons. We have reached common ground on this and I think you should be happy for your old master. Although things are not all corrrectd between us, I think there is more of a chance now that they can be."   
  
"Oh I see Obi-Wan can change his mind and disrupt our lives anytime he wants. Master Plo Koon is right when he said…."   
  
Xani knew he had spoken out of line. He should have never let his master know that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been a topic of conversation between he and Plo Koon the night before.   
  
Jinn looked down at his padawan. He stuck his hands in the large sleeves of his robes and gripped each of his arms. He tried not to show what he really felt, betrayed.   
  
"Oh I see. Is that what kept you at Master Plo Koon's so long. You had a long discussion about Obi-Wan and your master. Is that customary Padawan Crion? You go to a council master and whine about your own master."   
  
Jinn was not handling this situation exactly as he wanted too. He wanted to remain indifferent, to sound callous, but his words spoke volumes for what he thought, He was beyond anger. The only thing that held him together at all was the force which he reached for and held onto.   
  
"It's not like you think master. Master Plo Koon just brought up the fact that Obi-Wan has asked for an audience in front of the council to have his bond broken with you. Master Plo Koon said that after he tells the council what he witnessed from Obi-Wan, his dismissal would be almost assured."   
  
"Almost assured that Obi-Wan will be dismissed just as you are almost assured by Master Plo Koon that you will be knighted. How convenient for Master Plo Koon and for you."   
  
"Master I don't think you are being far to Master Plo Koon. For sith's sake master, he saved my life."   
  
"Yes and he wants to take Obi-Wan's. Should I be thankful for that?"   
  
"I think once Obi-Wan is sent away you might be glad, master. Don't you see without Obi-Wan you and I can go on missions together. Only it will not be master and padawan, it will be master and knight. We can travel the galaxies as equals; spreading the goodwill of the Jedi, just you and I."   
  
"Sounds selfish of you Xani. I am not sure I can be that selfish. You want me to abandon Obi-Wan in favor of traveling the worlds with you? I should have no other thought about the boy?"   
  
Jinn had gotten Xani to open up and he kept leading him down the road to betray his own feelings about Obi-Wan. He wanted to know all of what Xanatos had planned for him since he had no say in the matter when Xani was dreaming up this ridiculous scheme of his.   
  
"Where you going to ask me if I wanted to do this, or were you just going to have your council friend just demand you and I go on a mission together."   
  
"Of course not master. For all I know, I suspect Plo Koon would like to go on missions with me, but I would rather the master be you."   
  
"Should I feel flattered?"   
  
Now there was no denying it. Xani could hear the scarsacm and growing anger in his master's voice   
  
"Master you have it all wrong. Master Plo Koon has nothing but the utmost respect for you. He said with Obi-Wan out of the picture you could go on your diplomatic missions, something you were really good at. He said that once Obi-Wan was gone for awhile you would not miss him at all. You would have your freedom, no major responsibility trying to raise a child with as many obstacles as Obi-Wan has to conquer. Then if he recovers he can come back and do something at the temple. Master Plo Koon thinks he will never reach abilities needed to be an apprentice but he said there is work that can be done at the temple that would keep the boy busy."   
  
"Seems you and Master Plo Koon have Obi-wan and my life mapped out down to every little detail. There is quite possibly one or two things you forgot."   
  
Qui-Gon couldn't stop staring at Xanatos. He wondered if he ever knew this man who stood before him. Xanatos now, was not the Padawan Xani he raised to almost knighthood. Jinn somehow realized Xanatos had turned into an entirely different person. No, he didn't know "this" Padawan Crion at all and didn't think he wanted too.   
  
Xani had gotten excited telling his master of his plans. He got so wrapped up in it he imagined that his master was truly considering it.   
  
"What have I forgotten master?"   
  
"You forgot to ask Obi-Wan or me if that is what we want, your map of our lives. It could be that either he or I have other plans."   
  
Now it was Xani's turn to be angry. He hopped up from his chair. He realized his master did not like any of his ideas.   
  
"Maybe you will be able not to do as I had hoped., but you can forget about your Obi-Wan. Master Plo Koon has more than assured me the kid is out of the Jedi. Even if he asks not to see the council, Plo Koon plans to pull him before them, humiliate him, and then have him thrown out of the Jedi order, put in that home where he can draw pretty pictures and water color to his heart's desire."   
  
"Has being around Plo Koon done this to you Xani? I have never known you to be so cruel? I could never even fathom that you could carry such hatred in your heart. Is this the way you want us to end our relationship?"   
  
That should have given Xanatos a clue as to what was about too happen, but it didn't.   
  
"I don't want our relationship to end master. I never want it too end. You won't ever see my things my way. You are letting Obi-Wan drag you down. You even mentioned once leaving the order for him. I can't allow that master. You are too important too me."   
  
"You can't allow. Who are you too allow anything Xanatos? You are not the master here, I am. I will care for Obi-Wan as long as need be."   
  
Qui-Gon refused to utter the nickname Xani again, for this was not his "Xani".   
  
Xanatos walked up to his master and looked at him eye to eye.   
  
"Then I would suggest you pack your bags master. Because by the end of the week Obi-Wan Kenobi will no longer be a Jedi and Master Plo Koon is going to insist that your bond be broken as well, whether you follow the boy to the rehab center or not. Let me assure you master,The bond will be broken before Obi-Wan is shipped away. Master Plo Koon has promised me as much."   
  
Xanatos left the stunned master in the small kitchen. He left the apartment to go talk too, of course, Plo Koon.   
  
Being a true Jedi as Master Jinn was, he fell to his knees right in the middle of the kitchen and reached for the force to help him release all his anger out of his very soul. He mediated with his head bowed for about five minutes as he allowed his own tears to slip soundlessly down his bearded cheeks. He sucked in a deep breath, protectively raised his shields and held them there as tightly as he could, as he concentrated very hard. He summoned the force to assist him with the task before him. He already knew that task was right. The force itself demanded it of the broken hearted master.   
  
Xani walked down the hall quite pleased with himself. He whistled a little tune as he walked to Master Plo Koon's.   
  
Suddenly and without any warning the padawan dropped to his knees and grabbed each side of his head. The pain was excruciating. He knew instantly what it was. Just as suddenly as the pain hit, Jinn's aura in his mind was replaced by hollow emptiness. Xani had been shielding from his master, but there was always a place in his mind where his master's aura dwelled, but not any more. Master Qui-Gon Jinn had broken the training bond he had with Padawan Xanatos Crion……………………………   
  
  
  
  
  
It was quite possibly the hardest thing Qui-Gon Jinn had ever done. He intentionally broke the bond he had shared with Xanatos Crion, his oldest padawan. The bond was not a strong one because it had been broken before when Xani went off to fight a civil war on his home world.   
  
Qui-Gon got up from his kneeling position just as he heard Obi-Wan call to him. His youngest padawan was just awaking and Jinn went to help him out of bed.   
  
The master shook off a feeling of sadness. It was always sad to break a bond which was usually broken when a padawan reached knighthood. He had to break the bond with Xanatos because after listening to him he realized he was totally against Obi-Wan being his apprentice any longer and that he might actually harm the boy to keep him from staying at the temple. Jinn was sure Xanatos must have been influenced by Master Plo Koon.   
  
//Surely Xanatos did not build up this hatred for Obi-Wan all be himself. He must have had help to build that much venomous feelings toward my padawan. But I could not let it go on.//   
  
His thoughts of what he had done had to be put back on the back burner. Obi-Wan needed him now and that was the most important thing in his life and he was going to see to it this time that he and obi-Wan did not mess up. They would find a way to stay together.   
  
Xanatos became more alert, shook the feeling of emptiness off and got up from the middle of one of the halls in the temple. He was passed by a couple of young padawans who glared at him with confusion for being on his hands and knees in the middle of a hall.   
  
The shock of breaking the bond was one that Xani had not expected as he had the last time it was broken. The emptiness in his mind was unwelcome at the moment but the resentment for his master would soon overtake that emptiness and fill his mind with hatred and visions of revenge. He would see to it that his master paid for this embarrassment, for that is what it would be when the council and the rest of the temple found out what Jinn had down.   
  
Having a bond broken by a master in the way Jinn did it normally brought shame on that padawan. It was not a good thing at all.   
  
//This had better interfere with my knighthood. No I don't think Master Plo Koon will let it. I will go tell him now what's happened.//   
  
Qui-Gon straightened his tunic before he entered his bedroom where Obi-Wan had slept.   
  
"Hi master. I didn't even hear you when you got up."   
  
"Well I had to wake my legs up from where you slept on them all night. Ready for some break-fast and some conversation?"   
  
Qui-Gon knew he had to once and for all settle things between them. It was even more important now that they did so because of what he had done. He had committed himself to what he planned to do. He in a sense had chosen Obi-Wan Kenobi over Xanatos Crion. He could not let Xani tear down any progress Obi-Wan might make any longer. He just hoped all this was for nothing. He hoped that Obi-Wan did want them together.   
  
Jinn lifted the boy up out of bed with ease. Obi-Wan's arms around his master remained there a little longer than necessary before Obi-Wan released his grip on his master. There was a need for physical contact and Qui-Gon allowed the boy to hug him as long as Obi-Wan felt necessary.   
  
"I have had a lot of memories in bits and pieces come to me this morning. That is why I took so long getting up. I laid here and went over each and every little memory I had of my past."   
  
  
  
"That's excellent. Now if only if we can get you back in your rehab program and get your legs moving as they should. You know I think with things coming back to you so quickly it will be only a couple of more days before I can take the force bracelet off of you. Then I will be able to help you learn to manipulate the force in a correct Jedi manner. Things are looking up for us Obi."   
  
"Yes well I only hope I have not added to the problems with what I said last night and asking for an audience before the council. Will that be to hard to fix master?"   
  
Jinn could hear the concern in his apprentice's voice. He too had concerns about the meeting in front of the council, but he would not let Obi-Wan know that. He wanted the day to go well for his apprentice even if it had been awful for him; not because of Obi-Wan but because of what he had to do to Xanatos.   
  
"No, don't worry about it Obi-Wan. Let me take care of everything. Besides Master Yoda will be back today and he will be on our side I am sure. You worry about getting better and let me take care of the matter with the council."   
  
Qui-Gon did not think it was the time to tell Obi-Wan about Xanatos. He wanted to talk to Xanatos before he talked to Obi. It might have seemed like a cowardly way to have broken the bond but when Xani walked out, Jinn knew at that very moment what he must do, and he did it. He knew he would also tell Xanatos that he would have to pack his things to move. Qui-Gon did not want him around Obi-Wan anymore than was necessary.   
  
Master Plo Koon was livid in his condemnation of Jinn when he heard that Qui-Gon had broken his training bond with Xanatos. A master is allowed at any time to break the bond. It would have been better if Qui-Gon had told Xani first but because he didn't, did not mean it would not carry any weight against Master Jinn if Plo Koon did haul him up before the council. The council themselves would question Jinn's judgment, but when all was said and done, they would not sanction the master for it. No, he had a better idea. He would champion Xanatos' cause in front of the council. Master Jinn should not have any qualms about allowing Xanatos to become a knight.   
  
//Surely Master Jinn and Xani's relationship hasn't deteriorated that far yet//.   
  
Master Plo Koon knew well that Jinn could use Xanatos as a pawn. If he tried to have Obi-Wan put out of the temple then Jinn could try to put forth his objection to allow Xani his knighthood. The knife had a double edged blade where blackmail was concerned, but Master Koon would almost bet his life that Jinn would not lower himself to do anything unJedi-like. Jinn would not deny Xani his knighthood just because Plo Koon would battle to have Obi-Wan thrown out of the temple; the very temple that had been his home since he was two years old.   
  
############   
  
Master Yoda stepped off the little rickety ship that had brought him to his beloved temple. Now Master Yoda being a Jedi for over eight hundred years and attuned with the force for just as many, was well aware that there were problems within the temple. He could feel them through the force. He also could feel along the thin thread of a bond that he and Qui-Gon still shared that the problems centered around his most beloved former padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Trouble he finds no matter were he goes. Up to me he probably thinks to solve it I will.   
  
Master Yoda knew deep in his heart that if Qui-Gon needed him he would be there for him as it always was and as it should be. The fondness for his last padawan only increased with years.   
  
Master Yoda had a padawan put his valise in his quarters and went to seek Qui-Gon. He was curious as to what was going on at the temple that would create such rumbling through the force. Something almost evil had occurred to someone inside the temple walls and Master Yoda planned to get to the bottom of this. Of course he did not think the evilness had anything to do directly with Qui-Gon, but he got the feeling that Jinn was linked in some way to the evilness. He let the training bond he still shared with Qui-Gon steer him in the right direction to Master Jinn. He found him quickly.   
  
"Know I do trouble of some kind you have found. Much disturbance in the force behind these walls. Get to the bottom of this I will. Tell me now what need of me you have."Leave it to Master Yoda to be abrupt and to the point. Qui-Gon affectionately smiled at his old master.   
  
"Why Master Yoda don't you have a hello for me before you start your inquisition? Why would you think I am in trouble and need your help?"   
  
"Mock me you will not Master Jinn. Too the point you will be now. What trouble have you found yourself in this time?"………………….   
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	17. 17

It was quite possibly the hardest thing Qui-Gon Jinn had ever done. He intentionally broke the bond he had shared with Xanatos Crion, his oldest padawan. The bond was not a strong one because it had been broken before when Xani went off to fight a civil war on his home world.   
  
Qui-Gon got up from his kneeling position just as he heard Obi-Wan call to him. His youngest padawan was just awaking and Jinn went to help him out of bed.   
  
The master shook off a feeling of sadness. It was always sad to break a bond which was usually broken when a padawan reached knighthood. He had to break the bond with Xanatos because after listening to him he realized he was totally against Obi-Wan being his apprentice any longer and that he might actually harm the boy to keep him from staying at the temple. Jinn was sure Xanatos must have been influenced by Master Plo Koon.   
  
//Surely Xanatos did not build up this hatred for Obi-Wan all be himself. He must have had help to build that much venomous feelings toward my padawan. But I could not let it go on.//   
  
His thoughts of what he had done had to be put back on the back burner. Obi-Wan needed him now and that was the most important thing in his life and he was going to see to it this time that he and obi-Wan did not mess up. They would find a way to stay together.   
  
Xanatos became more alert, shook the feeling of emptiness off and got up from the middle of one of the halls in the temple. He was passed by a couple of young padawans who glared at him with confusion for being on his hands and knees in the middle of a hall.   
  
The shock of breaking the bond was one that Xani had not expected as he had the last time it was broken. The emptiness in his mind was unwelcome at the moment but the resentment for his master would soon overtake that emptiness and fill his mind with hatred and visions of revenge. He would see to it that his master paid for this embarrassment, for that is what it would be when the council and the rest of the temple found out what Jinn had down.   
  
Having a bond broken by a master in the way Jinn did it normally brought shame on that padawan. It was not a good thing at all.   
  
//This had better interfere with my knighthood. No I don't think Master Plo Koon will let it. I will go tell him now what's happened.//   
  
Qui-Gon straightened his tunic before he entered his bedroom where Obi-Wan had slept.   
  
"Hi master. I didn't even hear you when you got up."   
  
"Well I had to wake my legs up from where you slept on them all night. Ready for some break-fast and some conversation?"   
  
Qui-Gon knew he had to once and for all settle things between them. It was even more important now that they did so because of what he had done. He had committed himself to what he planned to do. He in a sense had chosen Obi-Wan Kenobi over Xanatos Crion. He could not let Xani tear down any progress Obi-Wan might make any longer. He just hoped all this was for nothing. He hoped that Obi-Wan did want them together.   
  
Jinn lifted the boy up out of bed with ease. Obi-Wan's arms around his master remained there a little longer than necessary before Obi-Wan released his grip on his master. There was a need for physical contact and Qui-Gon allowed the boy to hug him as long as Obi-Wan felt necessary.   
  
"I have had a lot of memories in bits and pieces come to me this morning. That is why I took so long getting up. I laid here and went over each and every little memory I had of my past."   
  
  
  
"That's excellent. Now if only if we can get you back in your rehab program and get your legs moving as they should. You know I think with things coming back to you so quickly it will be only a couple of more days before I can take the force bracelet off of you. Then I will be able to help you learn to manipulate the force in a correct Jedi manner. Things are looking up for us Obi."   
  
"Yes well I only hope I have not added to the problems with what I said last night and asking for an audience before the council. Will that be to hard to fix master?"   
  
Jinn could hear the concern in his apprentice's voice. He too had concerns about the meeting in front of the council, but he would not let Obi-Wan know that. He wanted the day to go well for his apprentice even if it had been awful for him; not because of Obi-Wan but because of what he had to do to Xanatos.   
  
"No, don't worry about it Obi-Wan. Let me take care of everything. Besides Master Yoda will be back today and he will be on our side I am sure. You worry about getting better and let me take care of the matter with the council."   
  
Qui-Gon did not think it was the time to tell Obi-Wan about Xanatos. He wanted to talk to Xanatos before he talked to Obi. It might have seemed like a cowardly way to have broken the bond but when Xani walked out, Jinn knew at that very moment what he must do, and he did it. He knew he would also tell Xanatos that he would have to pack his things to move. Qui-Gon did not want him around Obi-Wan anymore than was necessary.   
  
Master Plo Koon was livid in his condemnation of Jinn when he heard that Qui-Gon had broken his training bond with Xanatos. A master is allowed at any time to break the bond. It would have been better if Qui-Gon had told Xani first but because he didn't, did not mean it would not carry any weight against Master Jinn if Plo Koon did haul him up before the council. The council themselves would question Jinn's judgment, but when all was said and done, they would not sanction the master for it. No, he had a better idea. He would champion Xanatos' cause in front of the council. Master Jinn should not have any qualms about allowing Xanatos to become a knight.   
  
//Surely Master Jinn and Xani's relationship hasn't deteriorated that far yet.//   
  
Master Plo Koon knew well that Jinn could use Xanatos as a pawn. If he tried to have Obi-Wan put out of the temple then Jinn could try to put forth his objection to allow Xani his knighthood. The knife had a double edged blade where blackmail was concerned, but Master Koon would almost bet his life that Jinn would not lower himself to do anything unJedi-like. Jinn would not deny Xani his knighthood just because Plo Koon would battle to have Obi-Wan thrown out of the temple; the very temple that had been his home since he was two years old.   
  
############   
  
Master Yoda stepped off the little rickety ship that had brought him to his beloved temple. Now Master Yoda being a Jedi for over eight hundred years and attuned with the force for just as many, was well aware that there were problems within the temple. He could feel them through the force. He also could feel along the thin thread of a bond that he and Qui-Gon still shared that the problems centered around his most beloved former padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
//Trouble he finds no matter were he goes. Up to me he probably thinks to solve it I will. //  
  
Master Yoda knew deep in his heart that if Qui-Gon needed him he would be there for him as it always was and as it should be. The fondness for his last padawan only increased with years.   
  
Master Yoda had a padawan put his valise in his quarters and went to seek Qui-Gon. He was curious as to what was going on at the temple that would create such rumbling through the force. Something almost evil had occurred to someone inside the temple walls and Master Yoda planned to get to the bottom of this. Of course he did not think the evilness had anything to do directly with Qui-Gon, but he got the feeling that Jinn was linked in some way to the evilness. He let the training bond he still shared with Qui-Gon steer him in the right direction to Master Jinn. He found him quickly.   
  
"Know I do trouble of some kind you have found. Much disturbance in the force behind these walls. Get to the bottom of this I will. Tell me now what need of me you have."   
  
Leave it to Master Yoda to be abrupt and to the point. Qui-Gon affectionately smiled at his old master.   
  
"Why Master Yoda don't you have a hello for me before you start your inquisition? Why would you think I am in trouble and need your help?"   
  
"Mock me you will not Master Jinn. Too the point you will be now. What trouble have you found yourself in this time?"………………….  
  
  
  
Jinn had been outside the healer's ward when Master Yoda found him. That is where they continued their conversation and Qui quickly went over all the important points to his story had he could think of. Master Yoda did not interrupt his former padawan while he told his tale. He would occasionally frown and tilt his head or allow his ears to twitch questioningly when Master Jinn got to the deeper, more meaningful parts. The only sound that came from Master Yoda was when Jinn told about Obi-Wan's accusations the night before at the table. He told how Obi thought it was convenient for Xanatos that Norton Gilroy was dead. The old master let out his signature grunt "HUMPH", raised one eyebrow and Qui-Gon could have sworn Yoda smiled just a wee bit.   
  
The only thanks Master Jinn received for having told the story with such meticulous care was a swift hit a crossed his chins with Master Yoda's gimer stick.   
  
"What was that for?"   
  
"For finding problems while gone I am. Wait for me to fix them you did?"   
  
"Well no master, but I did think you might be able to help us with the council though."   
  
Now the smile that crept a crossed the old master's face was clearly evident.   
  
"Know me still you do Padawan. Help you I will if I can."   
  
Jinn bent down in front of Master Yoda and bowed his head.   
  
"I am glad you are home Master."   
  
"Yoda affectionately touched the crown of Jinn's head.   
  
"Glad of it I am also Padawan. Hope to keep you out of more trouble I do. Job it is of the master to care for his Padawan no matter how old or how big."   
  
With the familiar shake to his head that usually denoted a confused state, Master Yoda left his former padawan. He did not speak of the rightness of Jinn's decision to break the bond with Xanatos, but neither did he mention any wrongness of it. It was like his old master to keep his nose out decisions he felt truly did not involve him.   
  
Obi-Wan waited for his master to come in before he showed him how much progress he had made. Jinn had been told by Mace of it but he had not witnessed till now for himself.   
  
"Obi-Wan I am astounded that you have been able to accomplish so much. Obi-Wan and Healer Darue both smiled, but Master Healer Darue was the first to speak.   
  
"Yes Padawan Kenobi and had your stubbornness not prevented you from coming the last two days to therapy the progress could have be greater."   
  
Obi-Wan hung his head in shame and thought he was being reprimanded by the healer.   
  
"Ah well lad never mind. If you continue now to make it to your therapy it will be more than enough. You can easily make up for the last two days."   
  
Darue was glad to see he had put another smile on Obi-Wan's face. The boy had been beaming with happiness all through his session with the senior healer.   
  
  
##########Back in temple gardens############   
  
Qui-Gon detoured to the temple gardens before taking Obi-Wan home. He wanted to tell his padawan about what had happened between he and Xanatos. He opportunity had not presented itself to discuss anything with Xanatos and Jinn did not want Obi-Wan to find out about the broken bond from someone during an idle gossip session between knights or padwans. News always traveled fast through the temple, especially if it was gossip worthy.   
  
Qui-Gon wanted a serene calm place to do it and the temple gardens was where he chose.   
  
He and Obi-Wan sat in the middle of the beauty of the temple gardens while once again Jinn told what had gone on between he and Xanatos.   
  
Obi-Wan's beautiful cloud blue eyes widened with shock when his master finally got to where he broke the training bond.   
  
Obi-Wan took one of his master's overly large hands and placed it in his smaller smooth one.   
  
"I am so sorry Master. You did that for me?   
  
"In a way Obi-Wan, but do not feel any guilt over it. I did it for a great many reasons, but Xanatos must carry the heaviest burden of blame. Xanatos is not the same as when I trained him before he left for Telos. No this Xani is one I don't know, I just didn't realize it until last night when he spoke of you."   
  
  
Obi-Wan did not ask for details but he imagined Xanatos did not have one good word to say about the other padawan.   
  
"It's all right Master I will help you heal your hurt as your are helping me."   
  
Jinn smiled and started to say something. Then from behind them they heard someone applauding.   
  
"How poignant. It was like a scene from a play Master, little Obi. You and he consoling each other, about the big bad Xani that master felt he had to cut from his life. Did you tell Obi-Wan how you so cruelly decided to cut our bond without telling me first? You took the back door when it came to warning me of our impending separation. In essence you betrayed my trust in you; stabbed me in the back. Is it your hope to keep me from my knighthood as well? I think you may run into problems there. I have done nothing to warrant me not becoming a Knight and I think I have someone of substantial standing in the Jedi order who can attest to that."   
  
Of course Xanatos meant Master Plo Koon..   
  
Xanatos was livid when he went out to search for his former master but when he found him with Obi-Wan and the things they said made him all the more angry at the two.   
  
"I will not keep you from your knighthood Xanatos but I hope you meditate on your feelings of hatred for me and for Obi-Wan."   
  
"Oh is that what you saw it as Master? I offered you my life if you would just get rid of him and you call it hatred.."   
  
"Do not further complicate matters Xanatos or I will be forced to tell the council of your wayward thoughts."   
  
"Is that a threat master so I will keep quiet in front of Obi-Wan here?"   
  
"I don't have to make threats. It is clearly a statement of fact."   
  
From behind Xanatos the voice of Plo Koon resonated through the garden.   
  
"Fact in your eyes only, but the council may not see it entirely your way when I go before them and tell of Xani's worthiness and how you pushed him to the side to train a boy not worth being in the Jedi order let alone be trained. He will never reach the potential he had before his set backs. Yes the council will be quite interested in my side of the story."   
  
"Then I think we have nothing more to say certainly not in front of a child. You do what you must. But know this Xanatos Crion I will do and say all the truth if it will help me keep Obi-Wan by my side."   
  
Jinn pushed the hover chair around Master Plo Koon and Xanatos never once looking at either. He took a bewildered Obi-Wan out to explain all that happened before him just then.   
  
##########   
  
During the time that Qui-Gon and Xanatos were involved in their less than friendly confrontation, Yoda was busy with his own plan to help his padawan.   
  
He commed the most cohesive group of council members that he could think of that would gather around Qui-Gon and support his views just as long as they were indicative to the Jedi mantra. In this case Jinn had every right to do what he did both with where Obi-Wan was concerned and Xanatos too. Master Windu, Master Adi Gallia, Master Eeth Koth, and Master Depa Billaba were the council masters Yoda called to the council chambers to discuss the upcoming meeting between the temple council members and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Mace was not as surprised as the rest of the council masters were to hear the news of Jinn breaking the bond. That is because they were not privy to Jinn's private life as Mace Windu was. Being Jinn's best friend had its perks and its draw backs.   
  
The drawback for both Mace and Yoda would be to fairly cast judgment on Jinn's decision to break the bond with Xanatos, on Padawan Xanatos pending knighthood and of what should be done with Obi-Wan.   
  
Mace knew he would have to listen to the force in reaching his decision. He only hoped the force saw things his way when it came to his friend, Master Qui-Gon Jinn…………..The council masters were to meet the next morning with Obi-Wan, Master Jinn and Padawan Crion. They had their hands full because they would weigh Jinn's judgement to break the bond with Xani, decide if he would be allowed to be a knight and most importantly and harder to decide was Obi-Wan Kenobi's fate.   
  
Master Darue had already given his report on Obi-Wan's condition. Although it was a favorable report, several of the masters where hesitant to side with the boy and allow him to continue his apprenticeship. Being a Jedi was a demanding circulum, one not taken lightly. One council master voiced his concern that even if Obi-Wan's memory and his walking ability returned, the stress alone from the enormous underaking of his recovery might be too much for Obi-Wan to withstand. It was only a suggestion by Master Eeth Koth but a few of the masters nodded their agreement when it was voiced.   
  
Although the meeting would be tomorrow the council had spent the good part of the last two days discussing what should be done and while nothing was etched in stone, Mace feared that of all the three things decided, Obi-Wan might be the one they could not convince the council to go along with. Jinn was coming very close to losing his padawan even though he had no knowledge of it yet.   
  
Padawan Xanatos moved out of the Jinn's home until the decision about him was made. The council could order Master Jinn to take Xani back but that was highly unlikely. The council would more than likely give Xani his knighthood and his own little one room apartment. No one wanted to go up against Qui-Gon and tell him he had to take Xani back. Giving Xanatos his knighthood would be easier and more likely.   
  
Xani moved in with Master Plo Koon who graciously offered him his extra bedroom because there was not place to really put a misplaced padawan and that was what Xani was until he reached Knighthood.   
  
Xanatos was busy dragging the last of his things in Master Plo Koon's apartment when the master returned from the meeting with the council concerning the Jinn/Kenobi/ Crion problem.   
  
"Ah just the man I wanted to see. I think things went exceptionally well today."   
  
  
Plo Koon closed his apartment door once they both entered. He wanted privacy before he continued with a conversation that technically he was not supposed to have with Padawan Xani.   
  
"Are you permitted to tell me what went on today Master Plo Koon?"   
  
"Well let's just say it would not be wise for the council to find out I mentioned anything about the meeting today.However the council is not going to know anything unless you or I tell them. I'm certainly not going too, are you?"   
  
He looked over at Xani, elbowed him in the ribs and elicited a laugh from the young soon-to-be knight.   
  
However dry his sense of humor was, it surprised Xanatos that Master Plo Koon even had one.   
  
"No Master Plo Koon, my lips are also sealed when it comes to you."   
  
Now Xanatos was a sore loser to Obi-Wan over their master, but he had found so far that leaving his master had not been nearly as hard as he thought it would be. Even the emptiness and lonely feeling had started to subside. It was replaced by admiration and almost idol worship of Council Master Plo Koon.   
  
##########   
  
The day of the meeting for the three Jedi, Jinn Kenobi and Crion finally arrived. They waited outside the double doors to the temple council chambers until they were called for.   
  
Xanatos entered the large hall with the half circular table where the council masters sat with all the confidence he could muster. He carried himself regally, thought Obi-Wan.   
  
Padawan Kenobi on the other hand, was less than confident about his entrance. He could not be regal in a hover chair that clicked and clacked along as he entered. The older chair made enough noise that none of the council masters could ignore his entrance. Jinn entered the immense hall as he always did, his air of elgance was there as it always was no matter where he happened to be.   
  
Master Yoda was the first to speak.   
  
"Step forward you will Padawan Crion."   
  
Xani stepped forward and bowed to the council masters as was required of him.   
  
"Know we do, no longer Master Jinn's apprentice you are. Wish to be a knight you do still."   
  
stupid troll of course I want to become a knight was what Xani thought but of course he said something quite different.   
  
"Yes Master Yoda I want very much to be promoted to a Jedi knight through the temple of Coruscant, if the council sees fit."   
  
"Worthy of knighthood you think you are?"   
  
"I see no reason why I should not become a knight just because my master and I have parted ways. It seems our views are not as they used to be and we seem to disagree on certain matters."   
  
"Ask you of your master I did not Padawan Crion. Asked you of your worthiness for knighthood, I did."   
  
"Oh come off it Master Yoda quit bullying the young man. I know what he is trying to clear up, certainly you do."   
  
Plo Koon did not normally interrupt Master Yoda but he felt he must defend Xanatos from the beginning if Xani was to stand a chance against Master Yoda, Mace, and the others who would favor Jinn's perspective of things.   
  
"Tolerate discourtesy from anyone during this meeting I will not Master Plo Koon. Assume I do I can continue and interruptions there will not be."   
  
Master Yoda did not plan to let Plo Koon start calling the shots during this meeting. He knew the old crony of a master well enough to know if given the opportunity Plo Koon would try to turn everything on Jinn and make it all his fault, with Xani being the totally innocent party. Yoda knew that was not true.   
  
"Have heard of no objection major enough to keep Crion from Knighthood. Request one thing though we do."   
  
Always a catch isn't there Master Green Troll. Don't want me to be a knight now do ya?   
  
There again Xani had his thoughts but he did not voice them. He bowed again respectively to Master Yoda.   
  
"And what might be the one request of me that you ask my most honered Master Yoda?"   
  
"Ask we do to find a seasoned master to over see you for one standard year we do. Mission he will go with you. If all is well then may leave this master and mission alone you will go on. How say you?"   
  
//Just great you meddlesome troll you. What can I say? I am forced into this ridiculous mandate.//   
  
"I have no objections to that Master Yoda, but I would have to find a master without a pad wan, yet willing to take me even after I have be shunned without reason by the great Master Jinn. Surely no master would oversee my first year of knighthood with such a bad mark on my record."   
  
Master Jinn felt the need to step up and in some way defend Xanatos because he had done nothing to warrant being denied his knighthood. Well that is what Jinn thought, of course Xanatos knew differently.   
  
"I have to defend Xanatos Master Yoda. He has done nothing wrong. It was a disagreement between us and nothing more."   
  
"You padawan he is no longer Master Jinn. This concerns you now it does not. Please refrain from interrupting again."   
  
Jinn was shocked that his master who address him in such a manner. Yoda was usually lenient when it came to chastising his former apprentice especially in public.   
  
Master Jinn bowed and stepped back into place along side Obi-Wan who sat in almost sheer terror as he awaited his fate before the council. He hoped they would not be as hard on him as Yoda seemed to be on Xanatos. Although Obi-Wan did not care for Xani, to see him squirm in front of the council was worrisome because he wondered if he would be put in the same position. The usually confident cocky Xanatos obliviously had lost some of that confidence as he faced Master Yoda and the council.   
  
Master Plo Koon had known this would be coming. He had not mentioned it to Xanatos because he feared Xani would not like the idea but he thought once trapped into the situation Yoda had just put him in Plo Koon's care. The likelihood of being turned down would be less in front of the council when it came right down to it. He offered up his solution to the matter.   
  
"I offer myself up to be the master to oversee to Padawan Crion's first year of knighthood. I do not concur with the council in their stipulations. I think Padawan Crion is more than capable of becoming a knight on his own without any supervision. Nevertheless, the council has seen fit to make him have one then I will be that master if he would allow it."   
  
Jinn was not at all surprised when Master Plo Koon spoke up and volunteered his services as a master for Xanatos. The other council members who were not as familiar with the growing adoration between Xani and Plo Koon were startled to hear his offer of assistance. They had never in their life seen Plo Koon offer to do anything to help any other living being.   
  
Windu only rolled his eyes. Plo Koon had not shocked him with this news. What had shocked the master was how he had taken up with Xani, and championed his every movement as if he was the "Chosen one".   
  
Yoda tilted his head and squinted one eye as he waited on Xanatos too to say something. He finally had to jar Xanatos out of the shocked silence he was in.   
  
"Well have all day we do not Padawan. Other matters this council has before them this day. Decided have you? Allow Master Plo Koon to oversee your knighthood.??"   
  
"Well yes thank you Master Plo Koon. I would be honored to spend a year under the guidance of the great Master Plo Koon.   
  
Now it was Master Yoda's turn to have thoughts not spoken.   
  
//Lay it on thick you do. Need a shovel I would for so much poodoo.//   
  
Jinn heard the wizen master through their mind link and shot him a look of condemnation for his unusual thought. He knew Master Yoda dropped his shields and opened their bond enough for Jinn to hear his thoughts. He wanted Qui-Gon too.   
  
"Lavish praise on Master Plo Koon you can on your own time. Council time this is now. Since masterless you are if Master Plo Koon wishes to assist in your knighthood celebrations and braid cutting, allow it I will?"   
  
Plo Koon beamed a smile which was certainly uncommon for him.   
  
"Yes certainly I would be honored to assist in any way I can in Xani's… I mean Padawan's Crion's knighthood ceremony."   
  
Jinn felt a pang of hurt shoot through him. It had not been that long ago that he anxiously awaited Xani's knighting, now it meant nothing to him. It almost brought him shame, but he would never go so far as to admit it.   
  
"Then go you may Padawan Crion. Two other matters we have to decide here this day."   
  
"Well since some of the proceedings include me, I would like to be allowed to stay. I know Padawan Kenobi might voice lies about me and I would like to be here to defend myself if I may?"   
  
"Stay in the back you may Padawan Crion. However leave it to the council you will to decide if Padawan Kenobi speaks lies he does."   
  
Master Yoda turned his attention to Master Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
"Now you may speak Master Jinn. Step forward you will. Been accused of wrongly breaking bond with apprentice without forethought on the matter. Been also accused of ignoring one apprentice in favor of the other, you have. What say you in your defense?."…………………………....  
  
[b]#####[/b]  
  
I have been faithful with being prompt on this story. Feedback appreciated. Thank You to all those who do send me feeback.  
  
PEACE ewen 


	18. 18

Qui-Gon Jinn stood before the council members and passively eyed each and every master assembled. He let his eyes drift lazily from one member to the next until he reached the last one, Master Plo Koon. There he let his stare linger longer than with the others. He just wanted Master Plo Koon to know he had no fear of him whatsoever.   
  
"Surely I mean no respect to any master seated before me, but I must question all of you why you feel you can condem or ask why I have broken the bond with Xanatos. I was never aware that the council became so vehemently involved in an action taken by a master when it came to his padawan unless an accusation of abuse had been leveled against them. Is that the case here?"   
  
Mace did not like that the council had hauled Jinn before them for such a humiliating and in Mace's opinion libelous accusation but it had been done and he wanted to explain it to Qui-Gon.   
  
"While it can not be called abuse Master Jinn, a council member has accused you of wantonly casting a worthy padawan aside because of your emotional envolvement of the other padawan who if medically does not improve may be asked to set aside his apprenticeship so you may have a padawan that can be trained."   
  
"Excuse me Master Windu have I heard you correctly? You mean even if I do not have Xani as a padawan, you the council would expect me to give up Obi-Wan to take a new padawan?"   
  
Eeth Koth who was in a sense in Jinn's corner and wanted him to fully explain what was going on so that maybe more of the masters would agree with Jinn.   
  
"Master Jinn I am sure you are aware that there will be at least fifteen initiates hoping to find masters within the next two weeks. We expect every master without a padawan to at least consider the option to accept an apprentice this quarter. The temple hates to lose good potential padawans to the Agricorps just because of the lack of masters to train them."   
  
"To be honest I did not know it was time for another "choosing". I have a padawan, so concern for the next set of intiiates were not my main priority."   
  
"Then do you mean to lead us to believe that Obi-Wan will be substantially healed enough in the next two weeks that he can take his place as your true apprentice and be able to be sent on missions. That is what we need at this moment Jinn, qualified masters for the various missions not filled."   
  
"Wow wait a minute Master Koth. You are laying a lot on a boy's head that has been without the force and the use of his legs. You know very well that Obi-Wan could not possibly be ready to take on a mission in two weeks."   
  
Master Plo Koon wanted to try to tear down Jinn's defenses as soon as he could so he launched him with his opinion.   
  
"So you opted to keep an invalid by your side when you had a more than competent padawan, soon-to be-knight that could have gone on a mission that we have tried to find a master/padawan team to take for two weeks. Is that not selfish of you Master Jinn? Even more so is it not selfish of your favored padawan to expect you to stay at the temple and baby him until he recovers, if he ever does?"   
  
  
Obi-Wan's face grew scarlet in color from the condemantion he had just suffered by Plo Koon's less than thoughtful comments directed at him. Everyone in the council chambers could see Obi-Wan's stress as his face grew redder and redder with shame. It was Jinn though that could feel his distress and he tried to send waves of comfort to the boy. But with Obi-Wan's inability to feel the force, little of the comfort got too him. He at least knew his master had attempted to calm him.   
  
Obi-Wan looked up with his eyes of azure and tried to smile but it was at best a half hearted attempt to let his master know he could handle the criticism and so Qui-Gon continued.   
  
Qui-Gon was not without a touch of rosy cheeks as he started to speak again.   
  
"I will recant to the council exactly what is going on here. I know Master Plo Koon will not have to listen as closely as the rest of you masters because he has had his nose stuck in my business long enough to know every little detail nasty or other wise of my private life between my padawans."   
  
Mace covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile that instantly formed on his face.   
  
Yoda twitched his ears and shook his head. He then pounded his stick on the chamber floor.   
  
"Enough it is Master Jinn. Dishonor a council master here in front of his piers and in this room you will not. Tell your side you will and have done with it."   
  
Jinn knew his master would have to condem him for what he said. No matter how loved Jinn was by his former master, Yoda could not let his remarks go without some kind of reprimand.   
  
"Very well Master Yoda. I have committed no abuse or misdeeds to my former padawan Xanatos Crion. I decided because of the disagreements between the two padawans and between Padawan Crion and I thatI must decide which I should keep. The differences Xanatos and I had were not conducive to his training or to my teaching. He had almost reached his knighthood. Obi-Wan on the other hand is fifteen years old and in need of at least ten years of training before he can achieve kighthood. He has stood by my side while he has been apprenticed too me and I will not abandon him even if he is as Master Plo Koon sees him, an invalid. He will recover. You allude to the fact that I let my emotions rule me. Yes I do if you mean I feel compassion for Obi-Wan. If that is a fault of a Jedi to feel compassion then the council masters should go over the Jedi mantra and look to the force to help you for I can not. I can make no excuses because I feel compassion and loyalty."   
  
Master Jinn stopped for a moment and shifted his weight from one foot to another and then continued.   
  
"Obi-Wan is my responsibility. Because he has been injured does not diminish or do away with that responsibility that was gifted to me by the force itself and sanctioned by you very masters who sit in judgment of me today. If anything it should increase it. As my older former padawan liked to remind me, he has been on his own for two years and is a man. In that I agree. I do not always agree with some of things he does that is all. He is more than worthy to be a knight I have no wish to keep him from that . But I will not forfieit my right to Obi-Wan and his quest for his knighthood. For I think he is as worthy as Xanatos to one day become a Jedi knight.I plan to see he gets that chance."   
  
Obi-Wan could not believe his ears. It was truly welcome to hear his master defend him so staunchly.   
  
The speech seemed endless but all the masters had no words to speak after it. They knew that Master Jinn had stated his case and quite well too.   
  
It was very unusual to see Master Yoda smile in the council chambers but that was exactly what he did when Jinn finished. Mace thought if it had not been out of place, he would have applauded his friend's speech.   
  
The other masters whispered their mutual respect for Master Jinn as he made his way back to his spot beside Obi-Wan. He was finished and that was all he would say for now and the council knew better than to ask more from him.   
  
After the whispers died down, the council chambers swelled with eerie silence.   
  
Finally it was Master Gallia who broke the silence.   
  
"I for one think things have been successfully explained concerning Padawan Xanatos. It has never been the council's desire to interfere with a master and his padawan unless it is absolutely necessary. I see not reason for that interfernece in Master Jinn's case. As far as I am concerned he has explained his decision to saisfaction."   
  
Every single master nodded his agreement except for the one lone hold out, Master Plo Koon. He huffed and puffed his disagreement which carried no weight at all.   
  
"Very well, I will concede that we can not interfere between he and Xanatos, but there are things that need decided where it comes to Padawan Kenobi.. He needs to answer to the blatant unsubstantiated accusations against Xanatos and then there is a question of how long he needs for this recovery of his."   
  
Plo Koon was not going to give up so easily where Kenobi was concerned.   
  
Master Eeth Koth spoke up.   
  
"I think we all agree that Obi-Wan's situation has not been addressed yet Master Plo Koon. Could you wait until he stands before us to start your critism of him?"   
  
"Enough" The voice of Yoda's thundered through the chambers. For such a small being he could make his voice sound "large".   
  
"Time it is to speak with Padawan Kenobi. Have not all day I do to settle squabbles between master and apprentices. Obi-Wan up you will come before us please."   
  
Jinn put his arm over Obi-Wan's shoulders and squeezed, to encourage the scared padawan forward. Obi-Wan looked up at his master and another weak smile appeared.   
  
Obi-Wan timidly rolled himself forward in front of the council masters that would decide his future…………..   
  
  
To keep from fumbling nervously with his hands, Obi-Wan placed them in his lap clamped them together and tried to keep them still. He waited for Master Yoda or which ever master planned to start the questioning.   
  
"Know why you are here Padawan Kenobi?"   
  
Master Yoda had lowered his voice by at least an octive.He had no desire to scare the boy. Obi-Wan was his grand padawan [his padawan's padawan] and he was strong enough in the force to feel the fear Obi-Wan had at being there before these masters.   
  
"I know I am here for the council masters to assess my capabilities of continuing my apprenticeship under Master Jinn."   
  
"Think you are able to do that?"   
  
"I can not fully, no."   
  
Obi-Wan did not know what Master Yoda wanted. He wasn't ready to take on the full responsibility of his apprenticeship, but he thought with time and more improvement, he could.   
  
Plo Koon had settled in with his arms propped up on the table and his chin rested on his balled up hands. He was bored with all this.   
  
"Why don't you ask him the important things first Master Yoda. Ask him if he thinks it is in the Jedi code to lie on another padawan?"   
  
The room grew silent again. Master Yoda hoped not to start with the troublesome part about Obi-Wan's lies, that was too be brought up before the council. Even the masters who usually sided with Yoda had a hard time accepting the fact that Obi-Wan tried to destroy Xani's future by telling lies he picked from thin air.   
  
"Get to that we will."   
  
Master Yoda tried to stall out to most egregious of Obi-Wan's problems.   
  
Mater Billaba had serious concerns.   
  
"I think we should address the issue now Master Yoda. If true, I am truly disappointed in the padawan. Even without his memory of his Jedi training unless something lurks inside him that is from the dark side, Padawan Kenobi should not have tried to sabatage Padawan Crion's chance at knighthood."   
  
Qui-Gon coughed and sputtered as he tried to get out words to defend Obi-Wan. He thought they were just plan crazy to think his padawan hovered on the side of the dark.   
  
Yoda with a stern stare and a thrown up hand waved off Master Jinn. It was his way of telling his former apprentice to remain silent.   
  
Master Koth agreed with Master Billaba and he said so.   
  
"I want to give the boy every chance to explain this away Master Yoda, but I too am concerned over this episode of lying the boy has done."   
  
That was two of the masters Yoda hoped to vote his way. Now they questioned Obi-Wan as vehemently as Master Plo Koon had done.   
  
"Very well, so be it. Patience none of you have learned. Explain to the council you will Padawan Kenobi. Believe what you said about Crion you did or said for the evilness of it, Umph?"   
  
Now Obi-Wan had never really thought of why he said it about Xanatos killing the informers and the prisoners.. He knew it could have been plausible but if he truly believed Xanatos could have done such a thing, Obi-wan was not as sure about.   
  
He lingered a few more moments thinking through what he was gong to say.   
  
"Has the boy lost his ability to speak. Master Yoda has already said we do not have all day child."   
  
Plo Koon just wanted to be mean to Obi and he hoped he had instilled more fear in the boy so he would have trouble answering.   
  
Obi-wan's first thought was to turn that chair around and head straight into the arms of his master. Yes he was a teenager but without the force it was hard to go up against these masters before him that held his life in their hands. So easy, Obi-Wan thought, if he could just get to his master and let him protect him.   
  
The apprentice knew he couldn't do that. It was just a fleeting thought. Force or no force he had to answer the question put forth to him and he would have to do it as honestly as he could.   
  
"I don't think I ever thought that by saying what I did would interrrupt Xanatos' training or knighthood. I did not say it to actually be believed, I wanted to hurt someone."   
  
Master Koth looked at the boy with a certain amount of compassion.'   
  
"Explain young one what you mean hurt?"   
  
"Oh no Master Koth not pyhsically hurt anyone, my ego was bruised because I thought..well.. I saw how efficient and good Xanatos was at his place as padawan to Master Jinn, I wanted to be that way, but I had no memory and no Jedi powers. I was ….I was jealous of the attention my master gave to his other padawan."   
  
Obi-Wan blushed again over his confession of his jealousy, but he had to tell the truth.   
  
Plo Koon planted that silly looking smirk on his face he would get when he thought things were going his way. He decided to ask Obi-Wan a question.   
  
"So did you think that was a standard Jedi trait, this jealously you had of Padawan Crion?"   
  
Obi-Wan began to like this master less and less the more he opened his mouth.   
  
"Of course not Master Plo Koon, but as you so fondly liked to remind the council, I was not a true Jedi at the time. I had no memory of my training and use of the force. Xanatos said I was a normal every day child, with normal everday problems. Except he had that all wrong. I was a normal child put in an extraordinary situation. I was thrown into the middle of a temple full of force users and I had none, or none that could be accessed."   
  
Master Windu hoped that the boy had a point the wanted to make because for the life of him he did not know where Obi-Wan was going with this little speech of his. He prodded him on.   
  
"Go on child we are listening. You said you are normal, normal how?"   
  
"Don't you see masters, I really was like the child you meet on the street in Coruscant. I was not the Jedi I was before. I thought like a typical fifteen year old boy. My master likes to remind me or well he did that teenagers my age without Jedi training or the force are extremely difficult to deal with. I make no excuse for myself but if I was not a Jedi, should I be held to their standards at the time I did what I did? Now I see things more clearly. I have some of my memory back and master hopes to work with me on my force abilities in a few days. I want to be given a chance to prove myself. I will relearn to walk and my memory has started to return more and more with each passing day."   
  
Qui-Gon could not figure out where the boy was gong with his statements. To admit to not being a Jedi might just be to play into the hands of Plo Koon or any other masters who wanted to find a reason not to keep his apprentice in the Jedi order.   
  
Mace thought he knew now what the boy was trying to tell them so he wanted him too continue.   
  
"Have you just admitted that you are no longer a Jedi. Then we the council members would have to deny you continuance of your apprenticeship. Am I not correct in what I have just said?"   
  
Thoughts and ideas went around in Obi-Wan's head like a merry-go-round. The only problem was they were going so fast that he could not decide which to pick and choose to express himself to the council. In plain simple words, he knew what he wanted to say, just not how to say it.   
  
Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He rubbed his sweaty palms together. Jinn could tell his apprentice had just about reached the point of "over the edge" with his nervousness. He walked up and looked pleadingly at Master Yoda.   
  
Yoda seemed to know what Jinn wanted and nodded his head to give the O.K. for Jinn to calm his padawan. Jinn bent down and put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders.   
  
"Don't say what's in here." [Qui-Gon pointed to Obi-Wan's head with his long index finger] "Say what's in here."[ He took his right hand and pressed it lightly against his padawan's heart.] And most of all, have no fear Obi-Wan."   
  
Jinn stopped long enough to get very close to Obi-Wan's ear before he started again.   
  
"Like I said, have no fear for with or without the Jedi I swear by all that I am , we will remain together……………………...   
  
########   
  
I think by the next post Obi-Wan has put things together enough to say what he wants to say. The kid makes a lot of sense to me in the next one. Just thought this was a good place to stop!!! No, IT IS NOT A CLIFF HANGER. It's an attention getter!!! LOL   
  
Don't think I was offended by you saying something about the cliff hangers, on the contrary, this story is for you the readers and I will do anything to make it more enjoyable for you. I love the comments on it. Say what you will!! Thanks for the feedback. I'm posting early so Gus and I can go up to the lake. See ya tomorrow.   
  
  
I think we could all stand in line to get a crack at Plo Koon about now.I'm afraid he is not any more endearing in this post.   
  
######################   
  
Obi-Wan gathered all his strength and courage and started in with the council.He would do as his master, he would speak not from his mind but from his heart. It just seemed right.   
  
" I have been on both sides of the fence when it comes to the force. I have had it and hope too again soon. I also have been on the outside looking in. I have had to deal with every emotion known to a child without the force. I think with the experience of both, I will make a far better apprentice than one who has only lived with the force and has never dealt with the true outside world. You here at the temple hand pick your children from every planet in the galaxy. In a sense the Jedi shun the normal for the exceptional. Master Jinn didn't do that. You bring them here to train them in the Jedi ways; the ones gifted enough in the force to be granted the honor of serving the JedI. Have you ever had a "normal" child here; one without the force and tried to teach them. I can answer that, no…… well that is not exactly true. You have now, me. Master Jinn has had to teach me without the use of the force."   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated as if in thought before he really let the council have it.   
  
"Master Jinn has taken me, a force inept child , and taught a great many things that a Jedi padawan knows, for it just came naturally to them because they carried the force within them."   
  
"To be a good Jedi you must feel compassion. To feel compassion I think you have to be shown compassion. A Jedi padawan knows it is his duty to feel compassion, I learned it the hard way. I can give that compassion freely because it was shown to me by my master when I was at my lowest, dealing with all my obstacles before me."   
  
Obi-Wan waited to see if the council knew what he meant.   
  
Then he continued.   
  
"Jedi padawans have the strength that is needed to become a Jedi. It was there, given to him by the very force that caused the temple to choose him. I got that strength because it was shown and shared by Master Jinn. I have that strength because I have felt it. Like an emotion it is a powerful thing. Master Jinn has given me all the strength I need and in return I plan to give him that strength back by doing what is necessary to fight my way back into my apprenticeship."   
  
"Most important in all things needed to be a Jedi is love. All crèchings experience it. They are wrapped in the love of the force but I think sometimes not by a personal touch, a one-on-one situation. I have experienced both kinds of love. I have been wrapped in the loving coccoon of the force and soon hope to be that way again once the force is given back to me. But I had something equally or more important. I was embraced by the love of my master. Although I cannot remember all of it, I know I had and still have the love of my master to wrap myself in body and soul. I have more than these padawans today, I have everything. Until a Jedi hopeful has been loved as I have by my master, they can not appreciate the giving and receiving of it. I think that once I have my memory back and my legs I will make for a better apprentice, for I will have learned true compassion, love, and strength for I have just not been taught it or given it by the force as all Jedi have. I have lived it; all of it with the loving guidance of my master………"   
  
Plo Koon still set with his chin rested on his hands. He had not listened very well to what the little padawan said. The others, they were different. They had perked their ears and straightened up in their seats. Each and everyone listened to the winded statement of Obi-Wan Kenobi. His master was humbled from the remarks made by his apprentice. He had held to every word.He knew that whatever the outcome was in this meeting he would never be more proud of his padawan than what he was right now.   
  
Mace nodded his agreement to Obi-Wan's little speech. He too was surprised the boy had it in him to speak such eloquent words. Not because they were in such a perfected form, they were eloquent in what they said not how they were presented. Plo Koon was the first to speak.   
  
"Well he has finished his little speech can he still tell us why he did what he did to Xanatos? I don't think he fully explained that."   
  
Adi looked like Plo Koon as if he were insane.   
  
"I think he did. I don't think you listened. He did it for one of the oldest emotions there is today. He did because he was jealous. Not jealous from a Jedi's point of view, because we should habor no jealousies. He was jealous as would be any child experiencing sibling rivalry. He dealt with that emotion the same way as a great many normal children do without the help of the force to guide him in his feelings, Obi-Wan was jealous of Padawan Crion. The dark has not touched him, jealously and its bittersweet misery has."   
  
A couple of masters nodded their agreement. Plo Koon sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes, Before he spoke again.   
  
"Well even if you fall that garbage he has just fed you then you still have to deal with his incompetence. We need Master Jinn to fulfill missions. He should be seeking out a padawan in a couple of weeks, not playing nursemaid to this "pup" who will never reach his potential as a Jedi ever again."   
  
While the other masters had gleaned enough from Obi-Wan's speech to at least question whether he should be allowed to try to continue his apprenticeship, Plo Koon had gathered nothing. Words of compassion, love and even strength went right over his head into the open air around him. Jinn felt that Master Plo Koon was incapable of love, had no strength and had never exhibited compassion except where Xanatos was concerned and then the master believed Plo Koon had an self-serving motive; something that would benefit him in the long run.   
  
Master Gallia spoke with her calm silky voice.   
  
"No matter how well you have proven your point Padawan Kenobi for our concerns of why you made the accusations against Xanatos, how can you justify to us why you should continue to stay here at the temple and prevent your master from going on missions or quite possibly take a padawan in two weeks."   
  
She really hoped Obi could bolster his reasons even more.   
  
Obi-Wan let out the breath of air he had held. He looked down in his lap and watched himself intertwine his fingers. He had lost his battle, he thought.   
  
"If what I have just said has convinced of nothing but that I am not gripped by the hand of the dark side, then nothing else I could say to you would keep you from your decision you must make. I am here before you to decide what will happen to the rest of my life. As far as I know when I was a Jedi apprentice, I was true to my calling. You will not wait for two weeks to reassess my progress in favor of taking my entire life from me. Is that "your" Jedi compassion Masters?"   
  
Jinn stepped back up.   
  
He is right masters. I know it can be done. Give me the two weeks to introduce the force back into Obi-Wan's life and to let Master Darue see what he can accomplish with him in therapy. If in that two weeks you are not satisfied with his improvements we will not ask more of the council."   
  
Master Plo Koon in his most smug voice addressed Master Jinn again.   
  
"Do you really stand before this council to tell us that if after two weeks we do not see the improvement to keep Obi-Wan Kenobi within these Jedi walls, you will give him up and take another padawan. Amazing."   
  
"No Master Plo Koon I did not say that at all. If in two weeks Obi-Wan has not progressed to the council master's satification I will not take another padawan, but Obi-Wan and I will not beg for more time from the council"   
  
Mace had a very bad feeling about his friend's statement and he wanted it clarified.   
  
"Then please tell us Master Jinn just what are you trying to say?"   
  
"If you are not convinced in the next two weeks at the time of the next "choosing" then you may bandish Obi-Wan from the Jedi order."   
  
Obi-Wan sat in his chair and listened intently to what his master said. When he mentioned banishment, Obi-Wan quickly turned his head to the side and tilted it up so he could see his master's face clearly. Several masters gasped their astonishment at Jinn's proclamation.   
  
"If you allow us to bandish him you will still not at least look over the padawan hopefuls?"   
  
Master Eeth Koth was curious as to were Master Jinn was going with his statements.   
  
"No because if Obi-Wan Kenobi is sent from this temple, I will go with him."………..   
  
  
###############   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn's last comment brought even more shocked gasps from the masters assembled. They never even thought that the one master who had truly dedicated his life to the Jedi in every way would just as easily turn his back on it in favor of keeping a mere boy who possibly would never be a Jedi.   
  
"So sure you are. Can say that without hesitation?"   
  
Yoda seemed perplexed by his former padawan's decision. He wanted Jinn to personally confirm it to him and him alone.   
  
Jinn walked up to Master Yoda and knelt in the most humble fashion.   
  
"I mean no disrespect to you, the force or the Jedi themselves, but yes Master Yoda. I can not be derelict in my duty. Obi-Wan in a sense is my obligation, but just as equally I have grown to love him like a son. I know we ask parents to give their children up all the time to be trained in the way of the force, but they have the force to fall back on. Parents are not a necessary thing for those wrapped in the protection of the force. If Obi-Wan can never regain his force then what does he have in this life master, nothing. No I will not do that to him. He means too much too me?"   
  
"Always able to hold so much love within your heart my padawan. Someday it could be your down fall. Today though it will not. Suggest I do the council grants Master Jinn his two weeks."   
  
All masters but one agreed and then he didn't actually vote no. Master Plo Koon abstained from voting. Jinn thought it was because he did not want to openly cross Master Yoda when he was determined about something, but that was only speculation. He did not care what his reason was. He had Obi-Wan to do with what he could for two weeks.   
  
I think that will be enough time to prove to the council that the boy is capable of coming back from his obstacles. Obi-Wan and I are in for a greuling fourteen days. I hope he meant what he said. I hope he has the strength it will take to pull this one off   
  
Master Jinn accompanied his padawan out of the council chambers. He knew they had both done the best they could. They had been given a reprieve, no matter how short and Qui-Gon planned to make it work.   
  
He thought that with the determination Obi-Wan had just spoke of, things would go well for them.   
  
What Master Jinn overlooked was that his life seemed to be governed by " Murphy's Law", Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.   
  
Obi-Wan left with his master. His own thoughts raged through his mind. He was pleased that the council had given them two weeks, but he wondered if his master had any hidden animosity because he was forced to give up one padawan for the other. Obi-Wan hoped his master would not regret which apprentice he had to cut lose and which one he kept.   
  
######   
  
That evening both master and apprentice set in the common room and went over their agenda for the following days. Obi-Wan was overwhelmed by how much Master Jinn had planned for them to do. Not that he was afraid to have all that work, it was just that the boy did not want to fail his master. Maybe Master Jinn would not say Obi-Wan failed if he could not accomplish all that was before them, but Obi-Wan would think he had failed if he let his master down again.   
  
"I hope you don't think this is too much Obi. You look a little stunned by the list I just showed you."   
  
"Well no master it is just I hope I can do it all."   
  
"You will padawan. Have faith in yourself, I do. I think we had better get you to bed. We have a long day ahead of us."   
  
"Master when will we start to work on my force abilities."   
  
Obi-Wan raised his arm and reminded his master of the force bracelet he still wore.   
  
Jinn winched with the thought of how the bracelet had gotten on. Obi-Wan was not in a favorable mood that day and it had hurt the master to have to put that contraption on his padawan. He too would be glad when he could remove it.   
  
"I thought I would let you focus on your therapy with Master Healer Darue for a couple of days before we attempt to do anything with that bracelet. Then if he agrees that your have progressed well with your motor skils we will try to take the bracelet off. But you must understand Obi-Wan if it causes you too much confusion when the bracelet is off, we have to put it back on for a few days. I just want to warn you so you won't get your hopes up and have them dashed down again."   
  
Obi-Wan was a little upset when he thought that he might have to put the bracelet back on, once it was off. However he shook his head and silently nodded his agreement to what his master said. He did not like the idea but he would agree to it.   
  
Maybe things will go well and my master won't have to put it back on me   
  
Obi hid his right hand and crossed his fingers. He knew that probably wasn't Jedi behavior to rely on crossed fingers for luck but hey he wasn't a full Jedi yet and didn't have the force. He would have to use his own means of luck to get through this until the force was given back to him and he learned how to use it.   
  
#####3 days later in the late afternoon.#####   
  
  
His master had not been kidding when he told Obi-Wan had his work cut out for him. Every muscle in his body hurt. While his master busied himself in the kitchen making tea Obi-Wan sat and tried to focus on not being so miserable. It didn't work. If he had the ability to walk he would not be able too.   
  
Master Darue had worked the padawan into a state of total exhaustion. Even his master voiced his concern that maybe the work load he had given the Obi-Wan was too much. You could see the tiredness in Obi-Wan's drawn facial features. He truly did not think he could lift his hand to use to fork to eat. His arm muscles from using the parallel bars seized up in spasms of pain. His legs felt like they were going to fall off. He did not think he could take another step if his life depended on it. Then Obi-Wan thought with a frown that it did.   
  
He had to work that hard if he ever wanted to be ready in the scant two weeks the council had given him to prove himself capable enough to continue his apprenticeship with his master.   
  
####   
  
It was in the evening after last-meal before Obi-Wan finally rested enough to start his homework. That was still a requirement he had even though he worked so hard on his therapy, the class work could not be ignored.   
  
With a knock at the door, Master Jinn let in a padawan with a sealed letter in his hand.   
  
"I have been given the errand of delivering these invitations Master Jinn. This one is for you."   
  
Qui-Gon thanked the boy and saw him out. His hands shook because he realized by the bold print what he had. It was an invitation to Xanatos Crion's knighting ceremony.   
  
Most everyone would stop by and greet the new knight but for the the private ceremony when the braid was cut, only a few were invited. Of course all the council masters would attend. This invitation was for him and him alone....   
  
That in its self was unusual because usually if a master was invited the name of his padawan was placed on the card as a common courtesy to that master.   
  
I guess Xanatos doesn't feel like being courteous when it comes to Obi-Wan and I.   
  
His padawan broke his thoughts.   
  
"What is it master?"   
  
Obi-Wan was always a nosy child. That was something his master had to correct continually when Obi-Wan was trulty his apprentice and things had not changed.   
  
"I believe this letter was addressed to me padawan."   
  
Obi-Wan was not sure if his master was joking or if he had just handed down a reprimand to him. Obi could not tell. There seemed to be a hesitation in Qui-Gon's almost curt voice that sometimes indicated his master was not in a good mood. Kenobi thought he should just let it drop because they were both tired and he didn't want his master angry with him.   
  
When the conversation started Master Jinn was not really angry at Obi-Wan when he asked what the note was about. But after he saw that his padawan was not going to push the issue as to who sent the letter, Qui-Gon offered no information. If Obi-Wan was satisfied to let the matter drop for now so was he. He did not want to upset Obi.   
  
That was not the real reason. Qui-Gon wanted to have time to himself to think through things that happened between he and Xanatos. He was sad that he would not be the one to cut Xanatos' braid after they had spent ten years or more together. It was a great honor bestowed on a master to cut his apprentice's braid.   
  
Qui-Gon regretted that he had that honor taken away. There in the middle of his common room he stood with his thoughts. Just who took it away. Was it Xanatos, Obi-Wan, or he, himself that caused some much friction between master and apprentice that he had to forfeit his right to cut Xanatos' braid.   
  
With a deep sigh of regret and a shrug of his shoulders, the master laid the envelope on his desk.   
  
"I am going to shower and ready myself for bed."   
  
Qui-Gon's voice oozed with hurt and rejection.   
  
Obi-Wan even looked up from his books because his master sounded so solemn.   
  
"I should be finished with this homework by the time you are finished and I will also get ready for some well deserved sleep."   
  
As soon as Qui-Gon left and Obi-Wan heard the shower come on, he rolled himself to his master's desk. He had to know what brought his master so much distress.   
  
He hesitated at first. Obi-Wan drew his hand away after he touched the envelope. His eyes darted first to the fresher door then back to his master's desk where the envelope laid. He chewed on his lower lip as he thought through what he was about to do.   
  
Padawan Kenobi knew he should not snoop in his master's personal notes. It was then that his right hand seemed to develop a mind of its own. Obi-Wan watched as his hand quickly reached out, snatched the note up, and pulled it from its envelope.   
  
//Too late now to turn back.// thought Obi-Wan.   
  
He read what it said.   
  
//My master has been invited to Padawan Crion's knighting. How sweet of "Xani". I bet I won't be allowed to go. //  
  
Obi-Wan slipped the note back in the envelope, placed it exactly where he picked it up from, and looked at the fresher door again before he moved away from the desk as quietly as his "antique" hover chair would allow..   
  
I wonder why Master just didn't tell me what it was. It's not like I don't know "Xani" is to be knighted. I would have expected him to invite our master, so why keep it from me.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at the envelope that laid on the desk a crossed the room. It was as if he expected to learn something just by looking at it, then an idea came to him.   
  
Maybe my master does have regrets. Maybe he is upset with me because I have prevented him from what should have been his duty; too cut Xanatos' padawan braid.   
  
His friend Bant said it is the most honored and intimate occasion between master and apprentice.   
  
Obi-Wan heard the shower stop and knew his master would be out shortly to help him.   
  
Maybe my master was angry with me tonight after he received his invitation. He probably wanted to be the one to cut Xani's braid. And now he resents me for not being able too…………….   
  
  
Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan that night as usual. The only difference, Obi's master seemed more distant than he usually was. He did not ask about Obi-Wan's therapy session and he didn't do the nightly ritual of joking and kidding with his apprentice. It had become the norm in the last few days to be very vocal and upbeat, but not tonight.   
  
  
####   
  
The next day brought the same distant master Obi-Wan encountered the night before. He was sure it had to do with that invitation that had come to his master the last night, however he could not put everything together.   
  
While in his therapy with Master Darue, Obi-Wan tried in his typical teenage fashion to piece together the reasons for why his master was so down.   
  
The only thing Obi-Wan could think of was that his master must have regrets because of keeping him over Xanatos.   
  
It must have really upset my master that he will not be the master to participate in the braid cutting.   
  
Obi-Wan fell for the fourth time that day. Master Darue looked up in time to see the final fall before he came over and stopped the session.   
  
"Are you not feeling well Padawan. This is so unlike to fall so many times. I think we should call it a day. It would do no good to injure yourself and not be able to practice at all."   
  
"I'm sorry I just lost my concentration for a minute, that's all."   
  
"Well you must have lost it several times before. That makes the fourth time you have fallen. I think you should just rest today."   
  
"I don't have a day to rest. We are down to ten days now. I have to keep going."   
  
Obi-Wan did not mean to sound like he was yelling at the master healer, but his voice did raise and if anyone was around they might mistakenly assume Obi-Wan held yelled at his instructor.   
  
As Obi-Wan's luck would have it his master had just come into the gym area where his apprentice had his practice sessions. He heard his padawan as he spoke to Master Healer Darue in what he thought was a less than courteous tone.   
  
Master Jinn's voice echoed thunderingily through the hollowness of the empty gym.   
  
"Padawan Kenobi apologize immediately to Master Darue for your conduct."   
  
Obi-Wan let a low guttural moan. He had not meant for his voice to become so loud or disrespectful. He was caught up in the heat of the moment and his desire to succeed. It was so like his master to choose the worst time to come in. He witnessed his padawan's moment of uncontrolled excitement.   
  
  
  
"It's alright Qui-Gon. I don't think the child meant to be rude. I suggested he take today off. He seems a little tired or off synch."   
  
"That is no reason for a Jedi padawan to exhibit such display of discourtesy. Even without the force it only takes common respect for one's piers to be polite. Surely you can master that without the force Obi-Wan."   
  
The padawan's cheeks glowed ruby red. He had been shot down by his master right in front of someone else. To Obi-Wan, his master's words were a humiliating reminder that he had so much to learn, he was a Jedi without the force. The master himself had alluded to the fact that his padawan could not even do what normal teens could, speak with respect and carry himself with dignity. The only thing Obi-Wan could do was hang his head.   
  
He offered no other explanation. He didn't think his master wanted to hear anything out of him right now. Obi-Wan knew nothing he did was intentional and he felt he did not deserve the reprimand, but he would not argue with his master.   
  
Let master think what he will. I know I never meant to be disrespectful to Master Darue.   
  
Master Jinn's booming voice startled Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.   
  
  
"I am waiting Obi-Wan Kenobi. I expect an aplogy to come from you right about now in order to keep yourself from further punishment."   
  
Obi-Wan knew all too well that the three-name calling meant he was in more trouble than he bargained for.   
  
"I'm sorry Master Darue. I did not mean to sound rude or to be so loud. I just wanted to improve my walking ability and I didn't want to stop for today."   
  
Darue excepted Obi-Wan's apology before he turned to Jinn.   
  
  
"I think the boy needs some rest today Qui-Gon. He does seem to be tired or preoccupied. I don't want him to hurt himself."   
  
Obi-Wan looked pleadingily at the healer with his sad blue puppy-dog eyes. But as soon as he did, he knew it would do no good. The healer planned to tell his master how many times he had fallen that day.   
  
He's going to tell my master how often I have messed up .   
  
"Obi-Wan has fallen four times already and I don't want him to hurt himself. I suggested we call it a day."   
  
"Well if he has fallen that many times then maybe he should go home. You may just rest yourself out of the temple Obi-Wan, if you keep making mistakes and not concentrating."   
  
"In Obi-Wan's defense, I think he is exhausted.I don't think he let his mind wander or did not focus."   
  
"Now you would like to tell me how to handle "this" padawan, Master Darue. If the boy is tired then in less than two weeks he can take an entire vacation, but now he needs to be hard at work if he expects to remain a Jedi"   
  
Even the healer could tell that Jinn was not himself today.   
  
"What is it Obi-Wan are you all that tired or has your mind wandered and you did not focus on the task at hand. Try to remember that Jedi do not lie."   
  
Why is my master being so cruel?   
  
Obi-Wan had no control of his shields and Jinn picked that moment to invade the boy's thoughts.   
  
"I don't think I am cruel, I am being factual. Do you have complaints because of that, Padawan Kenobi? Now would you please answer the question. Are you tired or are you not concentrating today?"   
  
Jinn glared down at Obi-Wan with blazing disappointment in his eyes.   
  
Obi-Wan tried to make his mind go blank so he would not have any more thoughts he did not want his master to eavesdrop on.   
  
"No master, I am not that tired. I guess…well I might have let my mind wander a bit today. I am sorry."   
  
"Well at least when you are confronted, you can be truthful. Nevertheless, don't be sorry, just don't do anything to be sorry for. Apologies have a way of not meaning anything when you have to continually repeat them. Now I suggest you go back to our apartment and meditate on your actions and try to focus on the force that you so sorely lack in. I have a meeting with the council."   
  
"I don't sorely "lack" in the force as you put it master. So far you have been unwilling or too busy to help me regain it."   
  
Obi-Wan threw up his arm that the force band was on. It was another painful reminder to his master that he had put the dreaded force band on his apprentice, but as yet had found the time to take it off.   
  
Neither the master or the apprentice spoke again.   
  
Obi-Wan rolled himself out of the training gym just as fast as he could.The tears threatened to fall and he did not want his master or Healer Darue to see them.   
  
He kept going over the events of last night. Had Xanatos' invitation made his master so angry that he had to take it out on Obi-Wan. Now it seemed they were back to square one in their relationship and Obi-Wan knew that was not a good thing.   
  
Jinn turned to go after he saw Obi-Wan out.   
  
  
"Master Jinn I don't think it is very conducive to treat Obi-Wan in such a manner. You should never reprimand your padawan in front of others. You have been a master long enough to know that."   
  
Darue words were laced with the anger and pity he felt because of Obi-Wan.   
  
" Master Darue, I hope not to make the same mistakes with this padawan as I did with the last. I am not going to coddle the boy. He needs to know where he stands. He has ten days to complete his tasks. If he keeps playing around it will not get done. I will not tolerate Obi-Wan's lack of determination or concentration."   
  
" Until today Obi-Wan had put forth alot of effort toward his thearpy sessions. Maybe you are being too hard on him Qui."   
  
Darue tried to use his long standing friendship with Qui-Gon to reason with him.   
  
"And what if I am not hard enough. No Master Darue, I coddled Xanatos and look where that got me. I won't make the same mistakes with Obi-Wan. I certainly don't want to be known at the temple as the only master to have failed two padawans in consecutive order."   
  
  
#############   
  
By the time Qui-Gon got back to their home, Obi-Wan had regained his composure. He was busy at work with his academic studies. While he showed an outward appearance of composure he still was upset. However he would not say anything to his master because he did not want a repeat of their argument earlier in the day.   
  
Master Jinn had lost his feelings of anger toward Obi-Wan. He knew he was too hard on his apprentice..   
  
//I was more than hard on him. I acted like a master out of control. My padawan probably wonders what has gotten into me. I just wished Xanatos had not gone through his knighting ceremony until after our fourteen-day trial was up. It would have made things easier. I find it hard to deal with Obi-Wan and his need for rapid improvement of his skills and my failure of my last padawan. I was not even angry with Obi-Wan this afternoon. I was angry with the circumstance and he just happen to be there. Maybe I did take what Obi-Wan said out of context. He just might not have meant to sound rude to Master Darue.//   
  
Master Jinn could not get it through his thick head that he did not fail his former padawan. Xani had failed his master as well as himself. Between the worry of failing his last apprentice and the more worrisome thought that he could fail Obi-Wan if the boy did not improve sufficiently, it was getting exceedingly hard for the master of perfection, Qui-Gon Jinn to balance his life.   
  
Now it would be up to Master Jinn to take the first step to correct this latest rift between he and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon knew what he must do. He would have to admit to his apprentice that today it was the master and not the apprentice who was in the wrong.?   
  
Qui-Gon walked over to his desk, sat down on the edge of it and picked up the envelope that contained Xanatos knighting invitation.   
  
After looking at the note again, Jinn let his eye drift slowly from the note in his hands to the miserable looking face of his padawan.   
  
"Do you know what this is?"   
  
Obi-Wan did not have to think twice. If he learned one thing while regaining his Jedi skills, he knew that he could not lie.   
  
His words stumbled from his mouth as he told his master what he had done last night.   
  
Qui-Gon sat very quietly as he balanced himself on the desk with his long legs stuck out and crossed.   
  
"So you invaded my privacy."   
  
It was a statement but Obi-Wan did not hear any anger in the words."   
  
"A little like you did this afternoon master when you went into to mind to see what I thought."   
  
Jinn stared at his padawan and hesitated at what seemed like an eternity to his apprentice.   
  
Obi-Wan thought he saw a small smile start to spread a cross his master's face. He then thought it must be his imagination.   
  
"Touché Padawan. I think on that count we are equal. We are both guilty of invading the other's privacy. I have no reprimand for what you did by reading this, just a warning, do not do it again."   
  
There it was again. Just as before, another statement and still no anger to back the words up; certainly not like the afternoon's conversation he and his master had.   
  
"I won't let my thoughts drift from my task at hand master. I won't aplogize for it again. I just won't let it happen anymore."   
  
"I know Obi. I was a little out of sorts today and may have jumped to the wrong conclusions when I came in to your thearpy session. I guess my thoughts were other places as well."   
  
Qui-Gon looked again at the invitation in his hand before he tossed it back on the desk.   
  
"Well master I guess we are even. We both invaded the other's privacy and we both are guilty of letting our thoughts wander instead of focusing on the present, as Master Yoda so fondly likes to say."   
  
Now the smile that Obi-Wan thought he saw creeping on his master's face radiated even a crossed their slightly lop-sided training bond.[Obi needed his force abilities to even up that bond.]   
  
"Very well padawan. I say we call a truce, have last-meal, and then meditate together. I have a feeling with your problems to deal with and the knighting of Padawan Crion, we will have more than we know what to deal with. We will look to the force to help us conquer our challenges"…..   
  
  
Obi-Wan set nervously on his bed, as he tried to focus on his studies. It was extremely hard to do. His master attended the knighting ceremony for Xanatos. Obi-Wan was as sure as he could be that his master did not regret the choice he made when he defended Obi and cut Xani out of his life, but he had just a touch of worry in the back of his mind.   
  
He shook it off and waited for his master who had promised he would not be long.   
  
###############   
  
Master Yoda stood by Qui-Gon to lend him his moral support. He knew his former padawan needed it this night. The worst part of the ceremony was about to begin.   
  
Master Plo Koon stood in front of the group of Jedi assembled as Master Plo Koon cut Xanatos Crion's braid. The now knight Xani turned and looked squarely into the sea-blue eyes of his master. There was no love in that look. If anything there was anger for his master not being the one to cut the braid as he had always hoped.   
  
The Jedi group disassembled and went to the buffet tables to grab some food. Jinn felt obligated to go over and congratulate his former apprentice.   
  
"Well you made it, congratulations."   
  
"Thank You Qui-Gon."   
  
Xanatos intentionally left off the master as if to hurt his former master. He succeeded. Qui-Gon had never heard Xani call him just "Qui-Gon" before.   
  
"Thank you for honoring the invitation and not bringing Obi-Wan."   
  
"Knight Xanatos if you plan to start on Obi-Wan then let's not begin this conversation. I do not want this special night for you to be marred by an argument between us."   
  
"Now relax Qui-Gon, I meant no disrespect to your Obi. I just thought I would feel better with him not here and I do appreciate your consideration for me by not bringing him here. That is all."   
  
"Very well. I don't think I will stay for any refreshments. I left Obi-Wan alone with his homework."   
  
"Well now we have to have one drink to toast my knighting, even if you won't stay and have something to eat."   
  
Jinn hesitated and then agreed to one drink with his former padawan.   
  
Master Plo Koon made his cirlce in the crowd and excepted the congratulations that should have been Jinn's by rights. He was in a jovial mood for the grump of a master that he was. He hoped now to join Xani on his missions and make a name for himself in the Jedi order; thus toppling Master Yoda's head position on the council.   
  
Qui-Gon had a drink with Xanatos to toast his knighting. After he waited what he thought was long enough time, he tried to excuse himself.   
  
"Wait Qui-Gon I would like to say one last thing if I may have just a moment more of your time."   
  
"Very well. Then I really do have to leave. It is starting to get late."   
  
  
"Yes well it it is almost 9:00 in the evening. The party has just started. However let me say one thing and I will give you your leave."   
  
Xanatos waited and looked at his master until he was sure he had his attention. Jinn watched his former padawan with a certain curiosity.   
  
"If something should happen and Obi-Wan has to leave the Jedi temple, I would be more than honored to come back and start my first missions as a knight with you. I know Master Plo Koon has offered to oversee me for a year, but I have the feeling that the council would not object to my true master taking over my supervision for a year."   
  
Jinn could not believe Xanatos had the nerve to ask such a thing. They parted on less friendly terms and Jinn thought he had made it clear that if Obi-Wan was sent from the temple, he would follow.   
  
"Xanatos I appreciate your offer, but I have made it clear, if Obi goes so will I."   
  
" I had hoped you had thought that ridiculous statement over and withdrew it by now. Master the Jedi is your life. You can't throw it away for that kid."   
  
"I think I should leave now Knight Crion. Good luck with your missions ahead. As for what you said ,I have no answer for it. You know where I stand. We have no need to finish this conversation."   
  
"Have it your way Master. I certainly did not mean to cause you stress, but the offer stands if you ever should change your mind."   
  
Jinn quickly wheeled around and left the hall…………………TBC  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	19. 19

############   
  
Obi-Wan noticed when his master first came in that he seemed very quiet. He did not want to interrupt his master's privacy so he did not ask how it went. Jinn was thankful for that. He thought about what Xanatos said and he knew that although he would give up the Jedi for Obi-Wan it would be the hardest thing he would ever do. The only problem with that was when he thought of being without Obi-Wan in his life, that far outweighed the painful thought of abandoning the Jedi.   
  
Qui-Gon never offered a description of how the knighting ceremony went and Obi-Wan did not ask. It was now over!!!!!!   
  
#################   
  
The next day turned out to be a very important one for Obi-Wan. His master removed the force bracelet from his wrist. The rush of the force pulsing through him again was almost overpowering for the little apprentice. He had to bow his head to keep the dizziness under control. His master told him it was normal to feel a little dizzy and even sick. The sick part he did not have but the dizziness lasted the good part of the day.   
  
Obi-Wan had the force now and knew he did, but using it was another thing. That evening and every evening after, his master would give him little tasks to do using the force. They were exercises that the babies in the crèche would use as they developed their force abilities.   
  
Qui-Gon planned to go meet Mace for awhile that evening. He gave Obi-Wan instructions to work on his force manipulations by placing one block on top of another.   
  
Obi-Wan sat on the floor and started to complain to his master that he was giving him baby things to do with his force. A stern look and a speech on how Obi had to start out slow and work his way up stopped the padawan in mid-sentence.   
  
Obi-Wan had his fifth block stacked up with the use of the force when someone knocked at the door. He just yelled for the caller to come in, because the door was unlocked. The padawan looked up to see Xani as he loomed over Obi-Wan with a broad smile on his face.   
  
"Hey "Squirt" is your master home? No, of course he isn't or he would be down on his hands and knees playing blocks with you now wouldn't he?"   
  
Jinn's padawan knew Xanatos wanted to goad him into an argument and he was not going to fall it. However he could not resist one little comment.   
  
"Well I guess you don't have to act your age to be a knight. Otherwise you wouldn't be one would you?"   
  
Just then the com link interrupted the two. Obi-Wan tried to get up but was not successful. He was so nervous because Xanatos was there that he fumbled and slipped back down to the floor.   
  
"Would you mind getting that for me Xani? Just hand me the base I don't need the view screen."   
  
Xanatos laughed out loud because Obi-Wan had fallen, but he did what he was asked. However he didn't before he corrected Obi-Wan for using his first name now that he was a knight and Obi-Wan was a lowly padawan..   
  
"Learn some respect padawan. It is now Knight Crion to you and I can have you reprimanded for not using my proper name."   
  
Obi-Wan only rolled his eyes and held his hand up while he waited on the comm link.   
  
"This is Mr.Careene, Deputy of the Crime Unit on Naboo. I wish to speak with Master Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
"He is not here at the moment. May I take a message or help you some way."   
  
Obi-Wan did not know what this man wanted, but Xani shuffled his feet nervously back and forth for he had an idea.   
  
"Are you his assitant?"   
  
Kenobi did not know if a padawan to a master constituted as being a assistant or not.   
  
"Well in away I guess I am. I am Master Jinn's padawan."   
  
"Very well please relay this to your master. It concerns Xanatos Crion."   
  
Obi-Wan glanced over at Xanatos and he could tell then that he was visually nervous.   
  
"Tell him we here are quite satisfied with the report on the men the Jedi captured and their deaths. You might say that Master Jinn's friend and companion did us a favor. The three were suspects in a couple of major robberies and even a death. While we are officially closing the case we know how the Jedi are so straight laced and proper and we felt obligated to let Master Jinn know of one little detail that the temple council might be interested in."   
  
"Yes, I am writing this down, go ahead. What was the one little detail?"   
  
Obi-Wan was excited. This sounded like a mystery and what teen didn't love a good mystery.   
  
"Well Padawan Crion stated he had to kill the men in defense of his own life, but when the autopsies where performed, the forensic doctor found that two of the men where shot in the back. Why someone would have to shoot another if he was running away is beyond my understanding, but because the Jedi have always been so helpful to us and the men were as evil as they get, we plan just to quietly close the files. We hope the Jedi remember the favor we have done for one of theirs when we need help from the them again. We will not bring any charges against Padawan Crion from the temple."   
  
Obi-Wan held his breath. What news to get just when Xani stood right there to here what was said. The men were not killed in self defense as Xanatos claimed.   
  
"Thank You Mr. Careene. I am sure my master will get back with you. Thank you also for being so lenient where the Jedi Crion is concerned."   
  
Obi-Wan held Xanatos in his view as he spoke again. The knight returned his gaze as sweat literally poured off his face.   
  
"I am sure my master will be anxious to receive this news."…………………  
  
  
.The click of the comm link signaled that Obi-Wan's conversation was over.   
  
Obi never let his eyes loose contact of Knight Crion. The apprentice was afraid of this man who evidently he did not know just as his master must have no inkling that Xanatos was truly capable of out and out murder.   
  
Xanatos eyed the padawan suspiciously and looked at the front door. He hoped Jinn would not come in before he finished. He had a choice of two things. First he would try to reason with Obi-Wan. Then if that didn't work Obi-Wan would have to be done away with permanently.   
  
"Well what is your plan now "little" Obi?"   
  
The apprentice tried to hide his fear but the squeak in his voice kinda gave him away.   
  
"I would not think you would be in a position to be so rude to me Xani."   
  
Xanatos was furious over Obi-Wan using his nickname, especially after he had just given Obi-Wan a reprimand for using it. He had no choice though but to ignore it. He wanted to know what Obi-Wan planned to do with the information he had just received.   
  
"Well kid what are you going to do, run to the council to have me expelled?"   
  
"I don't have to go to the council, I will tell my master. I mean it is not like I am lying. He can verify what I say by Mr. Careene, if he wishes too."   
  
"Think you are smart don't ya kid. Think you have out and out won my master over. If Qui-Gon finds out the truth about me, it will kill him. You will have to kiss your Jedi training goodbye. He will leave the order without you and then no other master will take you. Where you think you will be then. You will be lucky if you get to pull weeds from a garden."   
  
Obi-Wan did not know if Xani was trying to scare him or not, but he did think that the hurt Jinn would feel would be awful for his master to go through.   
  
"Xanatos even if I felt my master should not be told this because of the harm it would do to him, we could not keep this from the council."   
  
  
Xanatos thought he might be getting somewhere going this route to convince Obi-Wan to keep his secret. At least it would buy him some time to figure out what to do with the boy.   
  
  
"That Careene fellow won't be calling Master Jinn or the council any more. As far as he is concerned the matter is closed, finished unless you see fit to continue it. It will kill your master you know. If you feel nothing for me, think of Qui-Gon."   
  
Obi-Wan let his anger take over.   
  
"Don't call him that. Use master before his name. You are not even worthy to speak his name let alone be worthy of another chance that the council gave you. Just how many people did you really kill? Were there others? Of course there was and then the prisoners. For sith's sake Xani you've killed an army of men. Those prisoners didn't come up missing did they? That Gilroy man that Master Plo Koon killed knew the truth. He even spoke it and you had the council and my master fooled."   
  
Obi-Wan could not imagine a supposed Jedi could have committed so many murders.   
  
//This will kill my master when he finds out. He will leave the order and in a sense it will be my fault. The damage is already done. How can I do that to Master Jinn after all he has done for me?//   
  
"Just what would I have to do Xanatos. I mean for my master not to find out."   
  
"Quite simple Obi-Wan. You have to keep this a secret. If Jinn finds out there is no telling what will happen to him. I mean he could go into a state of depression, leave the order, or maybe…maybe even think of sucide. He will think he has failed in my apprenticeship. He will put all the blame on himself. You know how he is."   
  
Yes Obi-Wan did know how his master was about Xani. He had just started to get over the guilt of his former padawan's wayward actions and this had to happen.   
  
//Master could not stand this. If he harmed himself because I told on Xanatos then I could only blame myself.//   
  
Obi-Wan had his force but did not know to use it well enough to reach for it and ask the force to give him guidance in his decision.   
  
Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to sweat. He wrung his hands as he tried to think of the right thing to do. Just then footsteps could be heard on the outside of the door.   
  
"He is here Obi-Wan. What are you going to do? I have to know and know now boy. What is it going to be? Do we an agreement or are you going to kill Jinn with your news?"   
  
Obi-wan bit his lip until he drew blood.   
  
He whispered his next words.   
  
"Very well for now Xanatos, for I can't think clearly. The only thing I will promise you is that if I decide to tell my master I will tell you first so you can talk with him. One thing more Xanatos. Make sure you understand I do not do this for you. I would do anything to protect my master and that is the only reason I am doing it."   
  
"Sure right kid that will work. Well before you telll him you better think it over for several days , because your and his life depends on it. Maybe more than mine does. I have had no charges pressed against me so I am home free."   
  
Just as Xani whispered his last words to Obi-Wan the door swung opened to a very surprised Master Jinn.   
  
"Xanatos, I mean Knight Crion, what brings you here?"   
  
Xanatos tried to shake off his fear and sound normal.   
  
"First Master Jinn, don't be so formal. I am still Xanatos to you. I came hear to make peace with Obi-Wan. He just showed me how well he is doing with his force back, weren't you Obi-Wan?"   
  
"What? Yea sure. That is what I was doing master."   
  
Obi-Wan could not believe he had just agreed with Master Jinn's former padawan to hide the truth from his master. He had to have time to think all this through. It still would not be too late to tell Qui-Gon in the morning after Obi-Wan thought things through tonight.   
  
"Well Xanatos I think Obi has more work to do. Our time is almost at hand for the council to reassess him."   
  
"That's another reason I am here. I came to offer Obi-Wan any assistance I can in helping him recover more fully. If you need me as long as I am at the temple, just give me a call."   
  
"Thank You Xani. That is very thoughtful of you. I will keep your offer in mind."   
  
Jinn thought his offer was nice if in fact it was sincere, but he was not sure of that sincerity. Xanatos always seemed to surprise his master even now.   
  
"Then I will leave you and Obi to your work. Later Master."   
  
Xanatos walked out just a nonchalantly as he walked in; confident in himself that Obi-Wan would be unwilling to tell Master Jinn for fear of the hurt it would cause him. It had bought the knight some time to figure out what he should do with the "brat".   
  
Jinn looked down at his padawan on the floor and the first thing he noticed was how very pale he looked. He also thought he could see Obi-Wan's hands tremble as he put the blocks back in their box.   
  
"Are you alright Obi?"   
  
"Yes I think so.I just feel well….. Master I think I need to go to the fresher. I'm afraid gulp….. I am going to be sick."   
  
Jinn saw his padawan fight to hold back his illness until he made it to the fresher. Without another thought he scooped Obi-Wan up in his powerful arms and carried him to the fresher. After he sat him down, Obi-Wan sunk to the floor because of his weak legs.They were not just weak because of the paralysis, they were weak with fear for what he had just done. He emptied quite possibly everything he had eaten that day and maybe more from his stomach.   
  
Qui-Gon stayed with the boy and wiped his forehead with a damp cloth. He left the cool cloth on Obi's head holding it gently with his oversized hand. Obi-Wan leaned into his master's touch and rested his forehead in the palm of Qui-Gon's hand as he waited to finish his unpleasant task of vomiting.   
  
//I hope Obi-Wan is not coming down with the flu. Timing is everything to us right now. Hopefully it is just something he ate that did not settle on his stomach//.   
  
No, Obi-Wan did not have the flu, he had a case of guilt. Guilt that would have to be thought through and then a decision made about it. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't go through feeling this way very long.…………   
  
  
  
/Two days left before we go before the council and still very little progress in both Obi-Wan's use of the force and his walking abilities.//   
  
In fact if anything Obi-Wan had regressed. The boy seemed listless not as enthused with his lessons in the force. Qui-Gon mistakenly thought it was because Obi was given such little tasks in the force. He gave him more advanced usage for it and still nothing.   
  
//He seems to have lost his will to become a Jedi. Even his eating habits have been affected. I have to practically shove food down his throat to get him to eat. What's going on?//   
  
The master was in his bedroom dressing for the day. He was determined to find out what was going on. He also wanted to check with Master Darue to find out what he thought about Obi-Wan's progress.   
  
They ate and Jinn decided he would personally take his apprentice to the healers. He had of late started allowing Obi-Wan to wheel himself to the healers, but that would not be the case today.   
  
Obi-Wan solemnly went into the practice gym where he did everyday for his session with Master Darue.   
  
The healer master started to turn to go in but Jinn waylaid him as he took his arm and asked him for a second of his time.   
  
"Master Darue I have a question for you and I would rather not discuss this in front of my padawan."   
  
"Yes what is it?"   
  
"Does Obi-Wan seem to lack the enthusiasm he once had. I mean he has been …I don't know just listless, less focused on the chores before him."   
  
"Well his progress with me has stalled out. I was going to mention it today if there was no advancement in his skills after our workout. I do not wish to intrude on your personal business with you and your apprentice, but has there been a fight between the two of you? Are you not getting along as well as you had been?"   
  
"No the oppostie is true. Things have been going well with us. Well I thought they had. However something has changed. The boy will hardly take three bites of his food each meal. If it continues I will have to bring him to you for that as well."   
  
"This is worrisome Qui-Gon. I mean I thought with the bracelet off he would feel much better as he adjusted to feeling the force. Do you think the force could have anything to do with it?"   
  
"No I truthfully don't. He felt a little ill after he regained it then he started right in and did the practice lessons in the usage of the force."   
  
There was one night when Xanatos came for a visit Obi-Wan became ill. He got sick once and then nothing. I thought it was just something he ate because it did not last long."   
  
"Well I suggest you bring him in for a physical and have a talk with him. Maybe he needs to be reminded just how important his progress is. Then again maybe the stress of doing so much is getting to him."   
  
"No I will talk with him later today. He welcomed the challenge. We agreed we would go through this together. I don't think that's it. Until the other day, a couple of days after Xanatos' knighting, the boy was all for working as hard as he could to be a Jedi.. Now he doesn't seem to care if he is one or not."   
  
Jinn left with at least the satisfaction that he knew he had discussed the problem with Master Darue and he noticed the same thing in Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon did.   
  
//So it is not imagination.//   
  
Jinn wished that the council would have given him a class today. He wanted to talk to Obi-Wan after his session with Master Healer Darue, but he was anxious he knew the time would drag by.   
  
//I would have even welcomed a class of five-year olds with a training saber than to do nothing for three hours.//   
  
An idea came to Jinn. He had neglected his apartment since Obi-Wan had been injured.   
  
//That's what I will do. Give the old place a thorough cleaning. It certainly needs it.//   
  
#####Back in a training room right beside where Obi-Wan was###   
  
Knight Xanatos Crion stood off to the side and watched a class of senior padawans practice katas and various saber moves.   
  
Well I had a choice of this class or the little ones. Now I am not that cruel to hurt a small one. After all I am a Jedi knight now.   
  
Xanatos smiled evilly. His personality had changed lately. More of the dark side seem to find its way to the knight. It controlled his actions and his thoughts.   
  
A Jedi could not walk on the edge of the dark side without one day being influenced by it. That is what happened to Xanatos. He had edged himself too far on the side of the dark and it claimed him totally. Any desire he ever had to do good was non-existent now.   
  
Xani centered his concentration on a pair of boys as they practiced their saber techniques.   
The boys noticed the knight watching them and they increased tempo of their battle to impress the newly knighted Xanatos Crion. Xani in the mean time waited for just the right moment to implement his diabolical plan.   
  
One boy saw his chance to parry forward and lunge his saber in a mock hit to the chest of the other padawan. Just as he went forward, Knight Crion gave him a force shove with all his might.   
  
It was enough force to cause the saber to actually pierce the skin of the padwan being attacked.   
  
A scream rang through the training hall and the boy dropped to the ground. It was not a mortal wound but it needed treated.   
  
The instructor ran to the boy. The other padawan who had done the damage dropped his saber and stared down at what he thought he had done.   
  
Crion saundered up slowly.   
  
"I have to get this boy help." The instructor spoke to no one in particular. It was just a statement of fact.   
  
Xanatos bent over the injured padawan and the instructor. The instructor yelled.   
  
"I need a healer."   
  
Xanatos was the next one to speak.   
  
"Allow me Instructor Morris. I know for a fact that Master Healer Darue is in the next room working with Master Jinn's padawan. I'll get him."   
  
"Thank You! Hurry!!!"   
  
####Back in the Jinn apartment####   
  
I guess I will start with the kitchen, then I will clean the common room.   
  
Jinn took off his robe and outer tunic. He was determined to keep his mind off of Obi-Wan and their problems this morning.   
  
####In the training room where Obi is####   
  
Padawan Kenobi was about to try to walk again. He had just gotten himself back up from falling. The doors to the gym flew opened and slammed against the wall.   
  
"Knight Xanatos what is the matter?"   
  
The noise had drawn Master Darue's attention and he saw Xanatos run through the double doors.   
  
"One of the padawans in the next training room has been injured, a wound to his chest. The instructor told me to get a healer and I started to the healers ward when I remembered you were here, right next door."   
  
"Yes well I will go to him. Could you stay here with Obi-Wan until I can send for his master."   
  
Xanatos plastered the smile that seemed so evil, on his face. Obi-Wan noticed the darkness in Knight Crion. Why couldn't Master Darue see it?   
  
"I would be glad to stay with him. Now hurry. The instructor said to come quickly."   
  
That was at least the truth but the entire thing was set up so that Xanatos could get to Obi-Wan, with no one around.   
  
#back in the Jinn apartment#   
  
Qui-Gon found that the kitchen was not in as much need of cleaning as he thought. He moved to the common room. Obi-Wan did keep that room a mess. He started by picking up papers that were strewn around the room.   
  
[]Obi-Wan must use the waste basket as a basketball hoop for balled up class work.. Look how many times he missed.[/i]   
  
Jinn smiled and bent down to pick up the paper. One piece drew his attention and so he unballed the note. It had his name on it and it was dated the day Xanatos visited the Jinn/Kenobi household.   
  
What is this, a note from the Crime Director on Naboo.I didn't get this.   
  
The master sat down and preceeded to read the note that Obi-Wan had taken from Mr. Careene, but Jinn never got until now.   
  
####back with Obi-Wan and Xanatos####   
  
Obi-wan looked at Xanatos. He saw no reason not to believe the knight but he saw something in him he did not like. He decided to tell Xani anyway what he had decided to do.   
  
"Well now that we are together alone I might as well tell you what I have decided."   
  
"No let me tell you. The do-good-Jedi that you are makes it imperative that you tell Master Jinn the truth. Am I right?"   
  
Obi-Wan just stayed where he was without uttering a word.   
  
Xanatos yelled his next statement.   
  
"Well what is it. I am right aren't I? You think I am going to allow you to destroy my place in the Jedi order. No one needs to know this. I plan to never kill again. Well I won't if you go along with my plan."   
  
Obi-Wan knew exactly what he meant. He would kill Obi if he did not agree to keep silent. Obi thought at first he could trick the knight.   
  
Obi-Wan words stumbled because of his cotton-mouth that almost stuck together as he spoke.   
  
"You want me to keep silent about what happened. I mean I will if you think that's best."   
  
Obi tried to con Xanatos into believing he would do things his way, but now Xani knew the boy planned to tell. Just as soon as he got away from Xanatos he would run to his master.   
  
Xanatos could not allow that.   
  
####In the Jinn/Kenobi apartment###   
  
Jinn dropped th paper he had just read and rested his head in both hands.   
  
I can't believe it. What Norton Gilroy claimed of Xanatos, is the truth. He must have.He killed the others to keep them silent. HOW!! WHY!! Oh Xani how could you have done this to yourself. I have to report this to the council.   
  
Then Jinn realized that Xanatos must have been there when Obi-Wan got the message.   
  
Why didn't Obi give this too me? Did Xani threaten him? What is going on here?   
  
Jinn was almost as upset to know Obi did not give him the note as he was about finding out about Xanatos.   
  
Qui-Gon decided he would go to Obi-Wan and interrupt his session with Darue. What he found would have to be addressed immediately. He had to know exactly what both padawans, present and past, were doing by keeping this too themselves and not telling Master Jinn.   
  
Jinn walked down the temple hall with a little more jest in his speed. He was curious as to what went on that night Xanatos was there. While Obi-Wan did not lie to him, he was not forthright with his master. Jinn should have received the message as soon as Obi-Wan got it.   
  
It is not like Obi-Wan to blatanly deceive me.   
  
Qui-Gon walked past the healer's ward. He looked up just in time to see a padawan being rolled into a med unit as Master Darue followed.   
  
Darue saw Jinn at the same time.   
  
"Oh Qui-Gon we have had a slight emergency and I got called away from Obi-Wan."   
  
Jinn looked at the boy on the gurney.   
  
"I hope the injury is not serious."   
  
"Not life threatening but I felt it needed attention right away."   
  
"No problem I wanted to talk to Obi-Wan anyway. It is kind of urgent."   
  
"You will still find him in the training hall. Xanatos is with him."   
  
Jinn did not know why but his stomach churned and did a flip.   
  
"Xani? WHY?"   
  
Darue was in a hurry to get to his patient and he talked very quickly as he followed the boy to his room.   
  
"Luck would have it, Xanatos was in the training room when the boy got hurt. He offered to stay with Obi-Wan until I could contact you. Sorry I have to tend to him now."   
  
Jinn was in a hurry too. In the back of his mind sheer fear and panic gripped him. He for some reason did not like the idea of Xani being with Obi-Wan, especially if Xanatos was a aware of the communiqué sent from Naboo. Jinn's fast-paced walk turned into an outright run as he rushed to get his padawan.   
  
####In the training room with Xani and Obi####   
  
Obi-Wan noticed that Xanatos continually kept his right hand down and hidden within his Jedi rope. The postion seemed odd.   
  
Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side to see if Xanatos was hiding something.   
  
"Curious are you Obi about what I plan to do?"   
  
From out of the robe Xani drew a short metal pipe.   
  
"Well I will just have to tell you. I am going to crack your head wide open just at the base line of the skull in the back. Don't worry your death will be instant. Then I am going to place you right there on that little step of your exercise contraption and tell Master Jinn that you lost your balance and hit the back of your head on the wood flooring. Boom you're dead and I remain a knight. How's that Obi-Wan, like my plan?"   
  
Obi-Wan became terrified. Xani would resort to killing anyone to keep his secret intact.   
  
"Do you think I am crazy enough just to let you hit me in the right spot without putting up a fight?"   
  
"No not really."   
  
Xanatos raised his left hand, the one free without the weapon and waved it in Obi-Wan's direction. The child was immediately put in a force hold.   
  
"You really should learn how too use your force better Obi-Wan. Had you thought fast enough, you could have blocked my force hold. Now I am afraid you can do nothing but stand there and wait for the blow. Don't worry. Like I said it will instant and painless. At least I think it will. No matter I have to do it."   
  
Just then the double doors of the training room swung open and Master Jinn entered out of breath and terrified for his padawan.   
  
Qui-Gon yelled from a crossed the room when he saw Xanatos had a weapon in his hand while he advanced toward Obi-Wan.   
  
"DROP IT XANATOS AND STEP AWAY FROM MY APPRENTICE!!!!!"  
  
  
: ewen "AAH! Master Jinn to the rescue. Are you playing the knight in shining armor for little Obi now?"   
  
"This is not a game. I want you to release Obi-Wan right now. You will just be in more trouble if you harm him."   
  
Xanatos laughed out loud.   
  
"Master, Master, I have killed at least thirty men. Do you think one more little boy is going to send me to the electric chair."   
  
Qui-Gon winced as if in pain when Xanatos rattled off the number of people he had killed to protect himself from being found out. Master Jinn thought he would be sick. He pushed his sickness down and tried again to reason with Xani for his padawan, Obi-Wan's life.   
  
"Look I will help you Xanatos just release the boy."   
  
"Help me. Master I wanted your help before and you shunned me in favor of this one. No he will die. My knighthood pales in comparsion to doing away with this boy who has ruined my life.He just keeps ruining it. Had he agreed to keep quiet about this mess, I was prepared to let him live. But no. He had to be the good little Jedi. Had I let him go he would have run straight to you."   
  
"Look Xanatos I didn't need for Obi-Wan to tell me. I found the note he wrote when the Deputy called. I know what you did. There is no reason to harm Obi-Wan now. The truth is out but not by him."   
  
"No reason. I have every reason. He has been a thorn in my side since I returned to the temple. He has to pay master. He will too with his life. Then I will have done you a favor too. I will have set you free from this stone around your neck. You don't need this invalid to care for."   
  
Jinn sent waves of assurance to Obi-Wan and the boy could get it now because he had the force back. He could not however get loose from the force hold that Xanatos had put him in. He could only stare at his master and hope that Qui-Gon could get him out of this.   
  
  
  
Jinn started to edge closer to Xanatos as he kept talking to him. He tried to reason some more with Xanatos but he was getting no where. He inched closer to his former apprentice in hopes of launching an attack on the man that held Obi-Wan captive.   
  
Xanatos anticipated the chance that his master would try to jump him. Just as he started to draw his saber, Obi-Wan let out a blood-curdling scream to warn his master. The scream startled Xani and he released his hold on Obi. The boy fell to the ground because of his useless legs. Jinn dodged the strike of the saber Xanatos threw at him.   
  
"Don't make me fight you master. I really don't want too but I have no choice if you do not agree to side with me. I can even let Obi-Wan live if you can convince him to keep quiet."   
  
"Obi-Wan and I are both Jedi, Xanatos. We can't do that and live our lives with any as semblance of peace. You have to be punished for what you have done. Even if it is only being put out of the Jedi order, it has to be done."   
  
Jinn dodged another strike of the saber.   
  
Obi-Wan could see the training sabers on the other wall. Jinn backed the other way and he did not notice the sabers hanging there.   
  
The two, master and former apprentice ended up on the ground fighting hand to hand. They were behind some gym equipment and Obi could not tell what was going on.   
  
He knew he needed to get to the sabers. They would not land a death blow, but they were strong enough to stun someone if powered as high as the training saber would go.   
  
Padawan Kenobi pulled himself up to a standing position by using his hover chair. If he was to walk half way across the room to get the sabers then he would do it without the help of something to hold onto. It was something he had never really done. He needed balance, or he thought he did.   
  
Obi-Wan gathered all the force he had in his body and made the first step. He did not fall. It was extremely difficult for him to balance himself and pull the stiff legs along but he did. He made another step, then another.   
  
Obi-Wan did not think of what he had accomplished by walking. His concern was for his master who was still on the floor battling Xanatos.   
  
Obi-Wan had been successful in traveling at least ten steps, about half the distant he needed to go. He watched as Xanatos got off his master and picked up his saber. Jinn got off the floor and waited. Xanatos had him literally trapped in a corner, his saber leveled directly at the master.   
  
Xanatos almost had tears in his eyes as he pleaded with his master.   
  
"I beg you Qui-Gon, side with me. I have no wish to kill you but I will. Then after that I will do away with your padawan. How's that? Is that what you want, your death and his? "   
  
"I am sorry Xani but you ask too much of me. I will not turn to the dark side with you."   
  
Obi looked from his master to the sabers. His master needed a weapon but the boy had worn himself walking only half the distant. Then Obi-Wan thought of an idea, the force. If Xanatos could put a force hold on him and Obi-Wan could move blocks through mid-air, why couldn't he summons the force to help him float the saber to his master.   
  
Kenobi closed his eyes and focused on the force within him. Nothing, The saber did not move. He tried again and still nothing.   
  
Xanatos stood and waited for his master. He hoped Qui-Gon would change his mind before he would be forced to kill him.   
  
Obi-wan tried one more time. He gritted his teeth, balled his hands in fists, and thought he would blow his head off because he concentrated so hard on moving that saber to send it too his master.   
  
Just then the training saber popped off the wall and floated to his master. Xanatos' back was turned to Obi-Wan and he did not see it. His master did though and he talked to Xanatos to bide his time until the saber floated to him.   
  
Just then the master reached out and grabbed the saber, powering it up as he took it in his hands.   
  
"Our battle is not so lop-sided now is it master. I won't feel as guilty when I land the death blow." You sure you won't change your mind?"   
  
"I am sure Xani and don't worry about being lop-sided I plan to beat your butt all over this gym and then turn you for to the council so they can do with you what they will."   
  
"That only fueled Xanatos' anger for his master.   
  
They both started almost instantaneously using their sabers to deflect the blows of the other.   
  
The battle went back and forth. One would make a hit then the other. Qui-Gon grew weary of this game with Xanatos. He landed a blow to Xanatos' upper arm and then ran past him. His momentum caused Jinn hit the wall with his feet, twisted his body sideways and vaulted over Xanatos. He landed behind Xanatos. Before Xani had a chance to turn around and fight his master. The master judo chopped him in the back of the neck. That did Xanatos in. He fell to the ground, passed out from the blow he sustained at the hand of his master, Qui-Gon Jinn…………….   
  
  
Jinn rushed over to where Obi-Wan's had fallen when his legs finally gave out on him.  
  
He pulled his padawan up in his arms and continued to secure him in such a bear hug Obi thought he would loose his breath, but right now he didn't care. He was glad his master was alright. He still did not realize he could walk..   
  
"You did it Obi-Wan. You not only walked you used the force to send me that saber. That's how I defeated Xanatos. I knew you would be alright."   
  
"Hey I guess I did walk to the sabers. Well walked half of the way."   
  
Master what will we do now?"   
  
Jinn placed Obi-Wan back in his chair and his padawan followed him over to where Xanatos was just starting to regain consciousness. Jinn hurriedly put a force hold on him as Xanatos had done Obi-Wan earlier. He called for temple guards and looked down at Xanatos.   
  
" We will go tell the council the truth, nothing more. Tell me Obi-Wan how did you think to use the force when everything was so hectic around you?"   
  
"Well I guess we should thank Xanatos for that master."   
  
Xani looked up at Obi-Wan to see what he meant. He was still dizzy from the lick Jinn gave him, but he wanted to find out just what Obi was talking about.   
  
"How's that padawan?"   
  
"When he put me in the force hold, he said I should have thought ahead and used my force to stop him. Well I didn't use the force wisely then but I remembered what he said about using the force and I did, use it I mean. I used it to float the saber to you. I guess I should thank you Xani."   
  
Obi-Wan didn't care. He called Xanatos by his nickname only too upset him. He had no cares now. His master was there and everything else had started to come together.   
  
Xanatos was led away.   
  
####   
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were called to an emergency meeting of the temple council. Word had traveld fast about Xanatos and the council wanted the facts from Qui and Obi and not the idle gossip being circulated throughout the temple.   
  
Of course master and padawan were given the opportunity to freshen up before going before the council. They still would have to go before them in two days for Obi-Wan's reassessment.   
  
  
Obi-Wan was concerned for his master. He knew it must have hurt him a lot to realize Xani had killed so many people and had finally turned to the dark side. Obi-Wan wondered what Master Plo Koon would have to say about the turn of events in he and Xanatos' life.   
  
I guess Master Plo Koon won't have a hot shot knight to conquer the galaxies with.   
  
Obi-Wan knew it was not polite but he giggled over the thought of Plo Koon and his missions he had planned for he and his Xani.   
  
  
Qui-Gon and his padawan waited in the hall just outside the council chambers. They would be called in to recant what went on between the three of them in the training room.   
  
Obi-Wan seemed more nervous than usual.   
  
"Do I look alright master?"   
  
He had fussed with his hair, adjusted his braid back and over his shoulders, and double wiped his mouth to make sure no food particles was left there inadverntly from mid-meal.   
  
Jinn smiled at his padawan and ruffled his head. That brought a grunt and complaint from Obi-Wan who had spent the last ten minutes styling the spiked head of hair.   
  
"You look fine Obi-Wan. It is not in the Jedi mantra to be vain. I don't think the council has called us here to go over your appearance."   
  
"You never know master. One little thing could be out of place and Master Plo Koon might file some kind of grievance against it. I mean I don't think he likes me very much."   
  
  
  
"Doesn't really matter what he thinks of you Obi-Wan. The entire council is in there and they will assess what happened today. Of course I plan to tell them you saved my life."   
  
Obi-Wan blushed, but this time it was not of embarrassment of a bad kind but a pleasant embarrassment of sorts. To have his master boast of what he did made the padawan even happier. He just hoped he would be as happy when he left the temple chambers.   
  
This had become common practice for Obi-Wan to be before the council with his master. He hoped one day it would change if he was blessed enough to be permitted to continue training under his master.   
  
That was not why they were there now though. It was to explain the circumstances of the fight his master and former padawan got into.   
  
Padawan Kenobi sat silently in his chair as Master Jinn went over every little detail, up and including the part where Obi-Wan withheld information that should have been given to Master immediately. Qui-Gon was a bit worried about that part but he had no choice. It had to be done the correct way. Now more lies, not from Xanatos, Obi-Wan or him. He also told of how Obi-Wan came to his rescue when he needed it the most.   
  
When finished with his statement, Qui-Gon bowed and stepped back to his place along side his apprentice.   
  
All the council masters were in too much shock to say anything right away except for one, Master Plo Koon.   
  
"My question Master Jinn. How is it that the master that all Jedi hold in such high esteem and with his supposedly immense connection with the living force, was hoodwinked by a mere padawan?"   
  
Jinn looked at Plo Koon almost daring the master to say anything else. In fact he held his hand up as if to silence Master Plo Koon.   
  
"I turn the question right back to you Master Plo Koon. Have you now stopped the idol worship of my former padawan that you had just had yesterday and previous days before?"   
  
"Enough it is Master Jinn. Here to attack Master Plo Koon we are not. But Master Plo Koon should remember here we are not to attack Master Jinn also. The truth we seek that is all. Seems we have it. Anything to say have you Padawan Kenobi?"   
  
Obi-Wan looked deep into his grandmaster's eyes. He wanted to know what Master Yoda needed from him but he just could not judge by Yoda's reaction to all this.   
  
"I have nothing to say Master Yoda, but to verify all that my master has said is true."   
  
Plo Koon spoke up again.   
  
"We should not judge one padawan without judging the other before us. After all Master Jinn has been in some way bonded with Obi-Wan since he came here when he was two years old,.. Maybe that bond interrupted his bond with Xanatos. That is why he turned to the dark."   
  
Mace immediately spoke in defense of his friend.   
  
"That is bull and you know it Plo Koon. Master Jinn kept the bond with Obi-Wan practically dormant until he could take Obi-Wan as his padawan.. He has always been more than fair to Xani. Maybe too fair. I think he may have let emotions guide him at times with Xani. But you yourself did not see the dark in Knight Crion. You wanted to train Xanatos. Do not accuse Qui-Gon of being anything other than a loyal master to both boys. One is of the light and one was of the dark, only the dark one hid it quite well."   
  
  
"I wash my hands of all this. Do what you will to Xanatos Crion, but remember you have to judge Master Jinn's other apprentice in two days. Be just as hard on him as you have been on Xanatos this day."   
  
"Matter of Padawan Kenobi to be settled today it is."   
  
"Who decided that, Master Jinn or worse yet are you letting Obi-Wan tell the temple council when he wants to be assessed?"   
  
Plo Koon was a difficult person to deal with when he wanted to be.   
  
"Decided I did Master Plo Koon. Objections you have the council will take note of them. Anyone to object also speak or continue I will with Obi-Wan Kenobi"   
  
  
The other masters around the table seemed to nod their agreement to Yoda continuing and waited to see if Plo Koon had more objections to voice. No one said a word. Plo Koon was livid with anger but he seemed to know he had pushed Master Yoda to a certain point and it was not wise to push him further..   
  
"Come forward you will Padawan Kenobi. Fear no one at this table you should. We here serve the goodness of the force. There is no dark amongst us NOW……………………"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan rolled himself forward and waited for the masters to start their interrogation. How is how Obi saw it anyway. This meeting right now would decide his fate. It was not planned and it took the apprentice by complete surprise. In a way though, he welcomed it. It would be decided very shortly what his fate would be. Just for a moment as he waited for Yoda to start, Padawan Kenobi wondered if his master would truly leave the Jedi order for him. He was torn between wanting his master to leave with him or to allow his master to remain where he really did belong with the Jedi order.   
  
"Before us your fate is be decided. Have anything to say in you defense do you?"   
  
"No master These last two weeks have been very trying not just for me but for my master. Then of course it ws complicated by Xanatos' corruption and my misdeeds of covering it up."   
  
  
Plo Kon waited like a tiger to jump the boy. He saw his chance with the lie he told his master about the message.   
  
"Would you care to explain Padawan Kenobi how you can jusity yourself when it comes to telling your master a lie?" Jedi do not lie."   
  
"I did not tell my master a lie, I just kept the truth from him for awhile. I did it because I feared the news of Xanatos' failings would break his heart."   
  
Master Yoda spoke very gently to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Avoid the truth, keep it hidden, then lie it was child. However Master Plo Koon stated wrongly he did. Not many of us here lie we have not. Reason for it good then sometimes an unspoken truth necessary it is to protect others. Do not condone I do but condemn your situation I will not."   
  
Obi-Wan let out a little sigh of relief. At least his grand master tried to help him a little.   
  
" I know Master Yoda. I will remember that. I still have a lot to remember about my past and the Jedi. It is coming back though, as is my walking ability. I know I won't be totally healed when it is time for the masters to take new apprentices in two days, however I truly believe I am on my way to a speedy recovery with both of my obstacles. I ask to be allowed to remain a Jedi apprentice under Master Qui-Gon Jinn's teaching. We make a good team."   
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice his last sentence brought a smile to a couple of the masters, including Master Mace and Master Gallia. He thought that had to be good for him.   
  
Yoda got up out of his chair and came around to the front of the large circular desk that the council sat behind.   
  
There before the table was a raised podium stand with steps. Yoda always used this podium to talk on because it increased his height.   
  
He started to say something when he was abruptly interrupted by Master Yaddle.   
  
"Master Yoda, beg your pardon I do. I have one question I do for Padawan Kenobi if allowed it is."   
  
It was rare for Master Yaddle spoke up in one of these proceedings.   
  
"Speak you will master. Welcome your foresight and guidance we always do."   
  
Master Yoda was very polite to Master Yaddle because he truly did honor her opinion and if the truth was known he had a little crush on his fellow species.   
  
"Remember you do the speech you gave last time before us you were?"   
  
Obi-Wan turned to face Master Yaddle. He did remember very well the speech he gave on compassion, courage and love.   
  
"Yes Master Yadldle I remember it very well."   
  
"Still stand by what you said then Padawan?"   
  
"I am sorry Master Yaddle, what do you mean stand by it?."   
  
"Stand by your words do you still? Or perhaps they were just that, "words". Please believe me Padawan, question your beliefs I do not. What you did for your master should make you more than worthy to be a padawan. Still even with your recovery not final, wonder I do, speak truth of the Jedi you did."   
  
All things seem to fall together for Obi-Wan. It was just such as easy question but he had made it hard. All he had to do was speak from his heart and that is exactly what he did.   
  
Obi-Wan's cheeks, still graced with baby fat on them, pinked up.   
  
"AAH!!! I got ya now Master Yaddle, I think I can answer that question without hesitation now. What I said before the council last time here was what I believed. Master Jinn gave me the courage to help in his battle. The compassion that a JedIi needs was always there for that is why I witheld the truth; the compassion I had for my master.   
  
Love, I did say love was important didn't I? Well that goes without answering you. My love for my master gave me the courage to battle Xani and compassion for my master, to see that he is never hurt physically or mentally again."   
  
Obi-Wan waited a minute before he spoke again.   
  
"I guess the best way to sum all this up is this. I have enough compassion for my master to know his place will always be with the Jedi. I love my master enough not to hold him to his statement that he would leave the order if I had too. And finally Master Yaddle, I have the courage to walk away from here alone knowing my master would stay to do good in a world of evil. I can do all that now where I could not do it before. Do not however give credit to the force I have just been given back. I credit all that I am to my master."   
  
This little padawan did have a gift for gap, when it came to impressing the masters' before him. Yoda did not see it a trickery with words. Obi-Wan had spoken from the heart and every master including one who would never admit it, knew of Obi's sincerity. A person with so much good in his heart could not be cut from the Jedi order. He was a perfact example of what the Jedi built their existence on, with or without the force.   
  
Master Yaddle nodded her satisfaction to Obi-Wan's answer.   
  
"If question one of the masters did before of your worthiness for the Jedi then now they should not child. I will vote for you to stay within the Jedi order under the care of Master Jinn."   
  
The little master sat back down.   
  
Yoda solemnly nodded his head with his agreement as did several other masters.   
  
"One more task I have for you grand padawan if allow me you will."   
  
"If I can do it I will try to do what you want."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at his grandmaster who stood before him."   
  
"Walk to me you will."   
  
Obi-Wan was shocked, He had already told the masters that he was not fully healed. He was worn out just from what he had done earlier. He was not sure he could do what Master Yoda asked.   
  
Master Jinn spoke up.   
  
"Mster Yoda I mean no respect but I think Obi-Wan is too tired to do what you want."   
  
Yoda only shooed Master Jinn away with a wave of his little snarled hand..   
  
"Ask you if too tired he is I did not. Ask the boy I did. Padawan Kenobi you have been around me enough you have, since a wee babe you were. Know better you do to say try. There is no try only do. Willing are you to do what I request.?"   
  
Jinn started to protest again until he felt the small hand of his apprentice on his arm.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at his master while he spoke to Master Yoda.   
  
"Yes Master Yoda I will do what you ask."   
  
Obi-Wan raised himself up on his wobbly legs. The shakiness in them was increased because of his tiredness. Obi-Wan waited a moment and balanced himself with the arms of his hover chair.   
  
In his mind he called to the force again. He was not surprised, as he thought to himself, he felt his master's gentle entrance into his mind and the gentle prodding forward that he encouraged his padawan with.   
  
I can do this.   
  
//I have no doubt Obi-Wan. Remember I am here behind you now just reach for the force and it will not fail you if you are true to its calling//.   
  
Obi-Wan did just as his master said. One step then another then another. Finally he reached the podium that his grand master stood on. He saw the familiar loving arms of Master Yoda's that held him when he was small. It had been Master Yoda who cuddled him at night when Jinn was on missions, when the boy was no more than four years old. Obi-Wan just then remembered how much love Yoda had for him.   
  
As Yoda's arms stretched out Obi-Wan stretched his also. He fell into the arms of the person who loved him the most next to his master. Yoda was there to whisper praise to the little padawan.   
  
"Shown you have more than worthy you are. Padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn I deem you to remain. Anyone on the council to object then do it now or so be it."   
  
The room remained silent. Jinn looked a little ridculous with the smile that pressed all over his face. He went up and took an exhausted Obi-Wan from Master Yoda's arms and placed him back in his chair. Even though Obi tried to protest his master would here none of it; he pressed a kiss on the boy's forehead.   
  
"Ah master I'm too old for that."   
  
"You, padawan will never be too old to be loved my me, my son………………"   
  
  
#######   
  
A lot of things can change in two weeks. Obi-Wan gladly found that out. He was now able to walk unaided. Even though his steps was slow and jerky and he tired easily, he was up and out of the hover chair. His memory returned a little more each day. Obi-Wan had nothing but good thoughts in his mind as he waited in the common room for his master to come out of his bedroom.   
  
In Jinn's bedroom the master stood by an open bureau chest. He had in his hand the little gold ornate box Xani had given him all those years ago so he could store Crion's braid in it when it was cut.   
  
//Some dreams are not meant to be. I see that now.//   
  
The master stuck the gold box insde his robe and went to join Obi-Wan.   
  
Just as he came out of the bedroom a knock at the door caused him to waylay his route to go open the door.   
  
There in front of him was a disgruntled Master Plo Koon.   
  
"Ah Master Jinn I heard you would be going to see Xanatos before he is shipped off Coruscant."   
  
"Yes I am about to go down to the holding cells of the temple now. How can I help you?"   
  
Plo Koon held out a plain little brown paperbag.   
  
  
"Well I thought you could give this to Xanatos. I mean if you didn't want it."   
  
Jinn took the bag, looked down at it, and then back to Master Plo Koon.   
  
"Well it's.. you know it's Xani's….I mean Xanatos' braid. I have no use for it now."   
  
"Are you not going to see him before he is forced out of the Jedi and the temple, even banished from Coruscant?"   
  
"No there is no need, Any thing we had together is over. He is not and never will be a Jedi. Shame though, good man. I suppose we should be glad there is no proof that he killed the prisoners on Telos. The proof has gone to the grave with the dead."   
  
Jinn got angry.   
  
"Yes the dead that Xanatos saw got that way. No there has been no criminal charges against him. Not enough proof. I am told he will go to Telos and help his father rule that planet. One can only imagine how the planet will be run."   
  
"Well nevertheless, I just wanted to pass this along to you."   
  
Plo Koon turned and left. Jinn knew his contact with Plo Koon would become less and less now that Xanatos would be gone. That was a thought that was not unpleasant."   
  
Jinn went to where Obi-Wan sat.   
  
"You ready to go to Master Yoda's for a visit?"   
  
"Yes but you know master I can go with you. I mean if you want me too. I don't want you upset today. You know having to tell Xani good bye and all."   
  
"It's alright Obi. I have come to grips with reality. I can accept that Xanatos turned from the Jedi to do his evil deeds. I can not change that but neither was it my fault. It happened. No I am at peace with all this. Now get your robe. Master Yoda will be waiting with a pot of tea and probably a lot of stories to tell. He figures if your memory is gone or part of it still is, then he can retell his stories of the past and they will be new to you."   
  
######In the holding cell where Xanatos is#####   
  
  
  
"Master Jinn you came to see me off how nice."   
  
"Well I don't know how nice it is Xanatos but I am hear. I do hope you change your ways. I am hear to wish you luck though in doing just that."   
  
"Come off it master. You wish they had more on me and I could have been put away the rest of my life. But it couldn't happen that way. No I will go home and jointly rule along side of my father. I am not your little waif of a boy like Obi is, who came from nothing. I am almost a prince on my home world and in my father's eyes. So you keep you little bedraggled Obi-Wan and do with him what you will."   
  
"I have no regrets Xanatos. You are pathetic. Obi-Wan is ten times the person you are, even if he was born of poor parents. A title does not make who you are. Just as putting a knight in front of your name did not make you a Jedi, putting a prince before it will not make you a great ruler."   
  
Xanatos had a frown on his face but none of his other emotions was revealed. He would not allow himself to tell his master how much he truly would miss him and that he cared more for him than he did his father. Maybe they would meet one day and he would tell his master these truths but not today.   
  
"Very well master if you have finished your speech you may go now. I know they will be coming for me soon. Maybe our paths will cross again some day."   
  
Jinn only nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Oh I forgot one thing Xanatos."   
  
Jinn reached down in one of his many pockets of his robe. He pulled out the little ornate gold box.   
  
"I won't be needing this and thought you might want it."   
  
He handed the box to a curious Xanatos.   
  
Xani opened the box that he recognized as the one he gave his master. There in the box his master had placed Xanatos Crion's padawan braid.   
  
The one thing that once meant so much to Master Jinn and Xanatos, now held no meaning at all for either………THE END  
  
If you like my young Obi Qui-Gon and Xanatos' stories please give me feedback so I will know whether to bother to post another one….  
  
I want to say THANX to all of those who did take the time to email me even if it was for grammar and spelling mistakes. I do appreciate even the correction for how else will I learn to improve my writing?  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


End file.
